Finding Nemo 2
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: After their long journey of finding Nemo, Marlin, Nemo and Dory try to start their lives again. Marlin and Dory then soon fall in love with each other. But when someone from Dory's past comes back to harm her, will Marlin fight for her? humanized!
1. Chapter 1 Returning Home

**I don't know where I got this idea, I just started thinking of it while I was going about my business. I guess I'll see if anyone likes it, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Pixar. **

It was nighttime in New York City. Surprisingly, the only thing moving around on 51st Street was a bus with a California license place. The bus pulled up to the bus stop and screeched to a stop. The man driving the bus put the break on and opened the doors. He looked in the back and saw his last three passengers sleeping soundly. The child was in his dad's arms and the woman (who he presumed to be the mans wife or girlfriend) was dozing against the mans shoulder. _They've come a long way;_ thought the bus driver, _from California to New York is a long way to be riding in a bus._

The bus driver tried to convince the orange hair man to take a train, or even an airplane to get to New York, but when the man pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills, the bus driver couldn't say no. The bus driver spoke into his speaker.

"Last stop, 51st Street, Manhattan. Everyone off."

The three sleepy heads woke up with a start, and relaxed for a second again. The tall blue haired woman stood up first, and stretched her arms. She beckoned to her friend to hand her the boy, while he got himself ready. The man handed her the boy, then stood up as well.

The three of them headed over to the entrance of the bus, and stepped off. The orange haired man turned to the bus driver.

"Thank you so much, sir." He pulled out his wallet to get some more money, but the bus driver shook his head.

"You paid me more then enough, have yourselves a good night now. And be careful getting home."

After the doors closed the bus took off again. The orange haired man took a look around the neighborhood. It felt great to be back in a familiar area again.

"Marlin?" the blue haired woman spoke, bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, Dory?" he answered.

Dory yawned, "Shouldn't we start getting you guys… uh wherever we need to go?"

Marlin yawned as well. "You're right, we should. Want me to take Nemo?"

"You held him all the way from California, Marlin. I think you should rest your arms."

Marlin sighed, and looked at his son, who has fallen back asleep in Dory's arms. He couldn't believe everything that has happened to them in the last week and a half. It started with a kidnapper in that museum, and it all led to having to rescue his son from a near fatal experiment. He was brought back to reality again, when he felt a soft hand on his hand. He looked at his friend, who was looking at him puzzled.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

"I… I'm fine, Dory. C'mon lets go."

They walked down 51st Street for about a block, and finally reached the apartment Marlin and Nemo lived at. Marlin dug thru his torn jeans, found the key and put it in the lock. He opened the door for Dory, who gave him a grateful smile. He then walked in himself and closed and locked the door. He flicked on the lights, and was surprised to see that the electric was still on. He dropped the key on a side table and motioned to Dory.

"I'll take Nemo now."

She handed him his son, and backed up a couple steps.

He headed for the stairs with his sleeping son, and turned to face Dory again.

"Wait right here, okay? I'll be right back."

She nodded knowingly, and took a seat on the hallway chair. He then turned again and walked up the stairs to Nemo's room. He set his son down on the bed, and went to look for Nemo's pajamas. Nemo heard him digging around the drawers, and awoke.

"Dad?" he mumbled. Marlin was by his side in a second.

"I'm here, son. I'm just looking for your pajamas, so you can get some more sleep."

Nemo sat up and rubbed his eyes. "My pajamas are under the bed."

Marlin looked under the bed and found the pajamas crumped in a heap. He shook them out and helped Nemo change into them.

"Dad," Nemo spoke, "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Marlin nodded. "You sure can, kiddo. I'll put you to bed, and then I'm going to get Dory situated downstairs. Alright?"

Nemo sleepily smiled. "Yeah that's great, I like her."

Marlin was taken a back. After his wife died, he tried dating other woman, but Nemo wasn't comfortable with any of them. So, he gave up dating for good. Now here's his same son, who turned up his nose on any woman Marlin came home with, saying that he liked Dory, even though he knows nothing about her.

Marlin lifted Nemo up, and carried him to his room. He set Nemo down on the giant king size bed, and tucked him in. He kissed his son, and hugged him again.

"Get to sleep, Nemo. I'll be back up in a few minutes."

"Yes dad. I'm really sorry for disobeying you. I shouldn't-"

Marlin hushed him. "Not now Nemo, it's time to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow, alright?"

Nemo nodded, as his eyes fluttered back closed. When he heard his son breathing steadily, he quietly opened up the closet. He pushed aside his clothes, and pulled out a box. He opened it, and had to hold back a sob. Inside were his wife's clothes. He gave away or sold most of his wife's stuff. He selected a few outfits that he loved seeing on her, and packed them away. Every once in a while, when he was alone, he took out this box and held the outfits, and a picture of her close to him.

He picked out a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, a pair of jeans shorts and a tank top. He then put the box back, and closed up the closet. He left the room quietly, and headed back downstairs. He found Dory still sitting in the same spot he left her.

She smiled when she saw him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Um… here's something you can sleep in, and something for you to change into in the morning."

He handed her the clothes, and she took them.

"Thanks Marlin."

"You're welcome. Nemo is sleeping in my room tonight, so if you want to take his room to sleep in, you can."

She shook her head. "The couch will be just fine. Are you sure it's alright if I can spend the night here?"

"Dory, you helped me save my son from a disaster. It's the least I can do for you."

She blushed slightly. "Oh, it was nothing. I was just your helper, you know? Helping along."

He stared at her for a second, and then before he knew it he embraced her in a tight hug. She seemed startled at first, but then returned the hug.

"You don't know how much your help meant to me, Dory. I can't thank you enough."

Dory was touched. She's usually used to people blowing her off because of her memory loss, but here's her only friend hugging her like there's no tomorrow. He finally pulled away, and motioned her to follow him. He led her to the living room, and grabbed a blanket from a chair.

"Do you want a pillow?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, Marlin. You go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight Dory. And thanks again."

After he left, Dory put on the clean sweatpants and t-shirt. The sweatpants were a little big for her, and the t-shirt showed off her mid drift, but she didn't care. She collapsed on the couch and snuggled under the blanket. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming about a familiar orange haired man.

Back upstairs, Marlin changed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt, and crawled into the bed next to his sleeping son. He closed his eyes and started dreaming right away, about a familiar blue haired friend.

**Okie Dokie! Please read and review. No flames! (check profile). **


	2. Chapter 2 The Unexplainable

**Welcome back. Here's chapter two, just finished typing it.**

**EpicBird: Didn't tell you, because you weren't around. ;) But now you know**

**Ronnie343: Thanks for reading, and for your input. ;)**

**Okay, here we go... **

The next morning came around quickly. Sunlight peeked thru the curtains of the living room, making Dory stir around on the couch. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Once she was somewhat awake she looked around. _Where am I? _she thought, _how did I get here? _She suddenly remembered when she saw a picture of Marlin and Nemo right next to her. Looking at his face in the picture, it all came back to her. She spent the night at his house at Marlins house. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She thought about dozing back off again, but her stomach had other ideas.

She groaned at the hunger pains she felt, and threw off the covers. She made her way to the kitchen and looked around. She looked in the cupboards and found some sort of cereal. She opened up the box and stuffed a handful in her mouth. The cereal was stale in her mouth, but she forced herself to swallow it anyway. When she looked at the expiration date, her eyes opened wide. It expired three years ago. _Dang! _She thought, _don't they ever go food shopping? _

After stuffing the box into the nearest garbage, she opened up the fridge. There was a carton of eggs, and what looked like casserole in a plastic container. There was also some juice and milk, but Dory was afraid that the liquid drinks would like a clump of grossness.

She grabbed the eggs and next looked around for a pan. Finally finding one underneath some paper work, she started up the stovetop. It took awhile to get the stovetop going, it also looked like it hadn't been cleaned or used in years. She then started cooking up some scrambled eggs. The smell made her sigh. She was starving. They took a couple of pit stops on the way back here, but chips and soda can only hold her appetite off for so long.

She then heard someone behind her gulp. She turned and saw Marlin in the doorway, staring at her. She stared back, because of the fact he didn't have a shirt on. A slight burning smell reached her nose, and she quickly turned back to the eggs she was cooking.

"G… good morning." She spoke.

"Um… morning Dory."

She turned her head slightly to peek at him, and he was still staring at her. _What is he staring at?_ She thought. She looked to where he was staring at her, and it hit her. She was still wearing the t-shirt that showed off her mid drift. She blushed in embarrassment. She tried pulling up the loose sweat pants, and tied the string up. The pants still hung loosely around her hips. He must've known what she was trying to do, because he turned and looked away.

"I'm making up some eggs, you want some?" she asked.

Marlin pinched the bridge of his nose, and breathed out deeply.

"That would be nice, thanks Dory. I actually came down to tell you that we have a guest bathroom you could use to do… uh whatever you do."

She smiled, and scraped the eggs unto two plates, and set them on the counter.

"That would be great. Um… where are the forks?"

When she heard no reply, she looked up and saw he wasn't standing at the doorway anymore. She shrugged her shoulders, and started looking for the forks. She started thinking again. _Man he's hot! I never knew he could be so… so… _She shook off those thoughts, and finally found the forks.

She placed them on the counter, and Marlin walked back in the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed he had a gray t-shirt on. He grabbed his plate of eggs, and started eating. He forgot how good fresh home cooked eggs tasted. After his wife died, no one ever touched the stovetop. Him and Nemo learned to survive on frozen meals or whatever they can get delivered.

"These are really good, Dory."

"Th… thanks, it's really nothing. Just eggs, you know. I had a hard time getting the stovetop to start. You might want someone to take a look at it."

"The stovetop hasn't been used in eight years, I think it's time for it to go."

Dory gazed up at him. "Eight years? Geez, how do you eat? Well, I think you should take inventory. I found old cereal that was gone bad."

"Really? Sorry about that, I'll hopefully go shopping… eh maybe today."

Dory took his empty plate, and put hers and his plates in the sink.

"Leave the food shopping to me, please. I want to make you guys some real food for dinner tonight. Alright, where's the shower?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right."

She nodded at him, and left. Marlin watched her leave and ran his hand thru his hair. _How could I be so stupid? _He thought. _She must've been really uncomfortable seeing me earlier. _He washed up the two dishes, and made his way to the living room. He folded up the blanket on the couch, and sat down sighing. It felt so good being home. He wondered if anyone noticed his absence. His job might've. _Crap!_ He thought. He quickly picked up the cordless phone next to the couch and dialed his jobs number.

* * *

><p>Dory turned the bathroom nozzle on and unto really warm. She then took a look at herself in the mirror, and was taken a-back. She was a complete mess! Her hair was all tangled and had grease in it, she had mud and what looked like blood smudges on her face and she looked like she lost twenty pounds. She looked closely at her right arm, and noticed three long scars from her shoulder down to her elbow. She never remembered seeing that before. She tried searching her memory to find something.<p>

**Flashback**

They just got directions form the choirs group, and were heading to the direction they pointed to. They told Dory something about a fence, but she couldn't remember what. Marlin stopped running when they reached a very tall dangerous looking fence. Dory looked around and didn't see anything to get them over it safely; she started walking down the hill.

"Okay, let's find a way around it."

Marlin quickly caught her hand and pulled her back to the fence.

"No way," he spoke, "that will take too long. C'mon we're climbing over this thing."

Dory's eyes went wide. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second! This looks like one of those electric fences. Something's telling me we should find our way around it, not over it…"

Marlin groaned in annoyance, and went up to the fence and laid his hand on it. Dory gasped, expecting her friend to fry up. But nothing happened.

"See? Even if it is it's off. Let's go!"

Dory still looked uncertain, so Marlin started climbing up the fence. Other ten getting a few scratches on his legs and arms, he was fine. He swung his legs over to the other side, and looked down at hi friend.

"Well, come on! I won't wait forever for you!"

She finally relented and started climbing up after him. By the time she reached the top, he was down on the ground. She looked around, and took in the view for a moment. Then they both heard the fence making a beeping noise. Marlin gasped, and yelled up to his friend.

"Dory! Climb down, quick!"

She started scurrying down quickly, when her jacket somehow got caught a broken part of the fence. She tried releasing herself from the fence, when she started feeling tingly all over. She started losing her grip on the fence, and got her right arm caught around some more broken wire. It gripped tighter and tighter around her arm, starting to cut through the skin. And now the tingles now turned to pain. Pain everywhere. Tears were leaking through her eyes as she tried crying out for help. She was getting weaker and weaker, as the pain got stronger and stronger.

The last thing she remembered was seeing something orange next to her crying to her.

"Dory! OW! Dory! Oh, please… OUCH stay awake Dory!"

She felt like she was flying when all of a sudden, things went black.

**End of Flashback**

Dory gasped, and stumbled back against the bathroom wall. That fence! It almost killed her. That's where she got those awful cuts. But how did they get that long? She was just hanging there, she didn't move that much, did she? Shaking off those thoughts, she decided it was time to wash off all the grime and dirt away. Maybe Marlin will know how her arm got all messed up. He must remember what happened, he remembers everything. She couldn't have received this much damage just by struggling, could she?

**So, I had to get creative. There are no jellyfish on land, and I couldn't think of anyone who would... uh sting them just because. Except maybe a drunk cop with a taser, but c'mon right? Anyway, this will have to do... Please read and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Father and Son Moment

**Okay chapter three! We're really moving along here, eh?**

**Gree: Thank you so much for your comment :)**

**EpicBird: Hey easy there, who asked you if you thought he was 'hot'? I have an image in my mind of them, and I base it off that! And did you even read about the cereal? Who knows what there flour looks like. :P Eww... Be careful there, don't except flames, and wouldn't want to count your comments as one, right?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Disney/Pixar... just having fun writing this... **

"Yes, yes thank you sir! See you Monday."

Marlin hung up the phone, excited. His boss somehow heard the news of Marlin racing across America to find his only son, and will let him come back to work on Monday, no questions asked. He relaxed on the couch, and sighed. It looks like things will be going back to normal sooner then he thought.

"D… daddy…"

He looked and saw Nemo standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas. Marlin smiled at him. Nemo smiled back, and ran over to his dad and crawled into his lap. Marlin took him in his arms and hugged him.

" Hey kiddo, did you sleep well?"

"Pretty well, dad. I smell bad though."

"Yeah, I think we both do, son. But nothing a good shower won't fix."

"Daddy? Are you going to yell at me?"

Marlin looked at his son, confused. "Yell at you? For what, taking a shower? I'd actually be grateful if you did son."

Nemo shook his head. "No, for… for running away from you, when you told me not to."

"Oh that…" Marlin sat and thought for a minute. Nemo couldn't help but gulp. His dad never lost his temper with him, no matter how many scrapes he got himself into. But this time was different.

**Flashback**

Nemo was listening to his teacher, Mr. Ray, talking about the dinosaurs they were standing in front of in the museum to all the third grade class. Until he saw his three new friends, Sheldon, Tad and Pearl, sneak off into another room. He followed them and found them staring at a roped off exhibit that said: Dangerous Sea Creatures, Coming Soon.

"Cool… to bad it's closed today." Nemo said.

Sheldon then stepped over the rope, and glanced over to his friends.

"C'mon you guys, let's take a closer look. Unless y'all are chicken!"

Pearl put her nose up at him, and stepped over the rope as well. She stood two steps away from Sheldon and tossed her pink hair.

"I'm not chicken. Beat that, loser!"

Tad leapt over next, and hopped two steps away from Pearl. He looked to their new friend and grinned.

"C'mon Nemo, how far will you come?"

Nemo shifted his feet nervously. "Um… well…" he glanced over to the room where his teacher was, "we shouldn't have left the teacher guys, maybe we should-"

"NEMO! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!"

Nemo turned to the voice and saw his dad running over to him.

"D… dad? Wha-"

Marlin grabbed his son's arm and pulled him away from the closed exhibit.

"I can't believe you were going to waltz right into a place that's closed off! Without your teacher no less! Nemo, what did I tell you before you came on this field trip?"

Nemo knew he was in trouble, but he tried to console his dad anyway.

"I wasn't going to go dad, I was going straight back to Mr. Ray, I swear!"

His three friends saw he wasn't getting out of this alone, and headed over to help him out.

Pearl tugged on Marlin's shirt. "Sir, he wasn't going to go! He tried to stop us!"

Tad spoke up as well. "Yeah, he was too afraid anyway…"

Nemo stared at Tad annoyed. "No I wasn't!"

Marlin stared at the kids. "This does not concern you, kids. And you'll be lucky if I don't tell your parents what you did." He turned back to his son. "Someone could've taken you away, Nemo. Did you even think of that?"

Nemo snapped at his dad. "There's no one else in this room, dad! I would've been fine, alright?"

"You watch that tone young man! And no, it's not alright!" Marlin sighed, and grabbed his son's hand. "C'mon Nemo, you aren't ready for field trips yet. Maybe in another year or two."

Nemo felt his temper rising, as he yanked his hand away from his dad. "No dad! J… just because you're afraid of everything, doesn't mean I have to be!"

"It's really clear to me now that you're not ready for all this stuff! And you won't be coming back to school until you are! You think you can do these things, but you just can't Nemo!

Nemo crossed his arms, and hot tears ran down his cheeks. "I… hate you." He mumbled quietly.

But not quiet enough. When Marlin heard those three words, his anger was replaced with hurt and sadness. He stared at his angry son, speechless.

"THERES NOTHING TO SEE HERE KIDS! PLEASE GATHER AROUND THE BUTTERFLY ROOM!"

Mr. Ray saw the whole thing, and came walking over. He laid a hand on Marlin's shoulder.

"Excuse me Mr. Swimmerson, but is there anything I can do? I am a dad myself, is there a problem?."

Marlin blinked twice, and turned to the teacher.

"I'm… I'm so sorry for disrupting the trip, but Nemo isn't ready to be here on his own yet so I-"

"Oh, I can assure you, that he's quite save with me, he is one of my very well behaved students. And I encourage the exploring, as long as they stay close by, of course."

"Yes, yes I can respect that, but you have a large class and you could lose sight of him when you're not looking. Not that I'm saying you're not looking, but that-"

Just then, one of the girl students with braces in her teeth pointed back in the 'Dangerous Sea Creature' exhibit and yelled out.

"OMIGOSH! Nemo's climbing that ugly sea creature!"

Both of the adults looked to where the girl was pointing to, and it appeared that Nemo was climbing the clay made sea creature with a long neck. Marlin gasped and hopped over the ropes and mad his way to the exhibit.

"Nemo! What on earth are you doing? You're gonna get stuck up there, and I'll have to call security to get you down!"

Nemo rolled his eyes at what his dad was saying, and continued to climb the neck of the creature to the next floor. Marlin's yells turned angrier.

"Get back here! Did you here me? I said, get back here NOW!"

Nemo went to grab the next floor when he heard his dad yell louder. He turned and looked down at him, not speaking.

"NEMO STOP! You make one more move, mister…"

Nemo grinned at his dad's warning, and put his hand closer to the next floor.

"Oh no, don't you dare! If you make another move toward that floor… are you listening to me? Don't-"

Nemo grabbed the next floor and started pulling himself up.

"Nemo Swimmerson!"

Nemo pulled himself up all the way, satisfied, and faced his angry dad below. Marlin pointed his finger at him.

"You stay right there, young man! I'm taking the elevator up to get you. Oh, you are in so much trouble. Do you here me, big, big, BIG…"

Just then a hooded man appeared behind Nemo, wielding a knife. Marlins face went white.

"B… b… big…"

Nemo turned around to see what his dad was looking at, and was snatched up by the hooded man.

"AH! Daddy help me!"

**End Flashback**

Nemo shook away those thoughts. That was not his best idea. Marlin then tipped his sons chin up, to meet his eyes. Nemo looked into his dad's eyes. They were still kind, but there was something firm in them as well.

"Nemo, You know I love you right? I would do anything to keep you safe. But what you did back at the museum, it just… wasn't safe for one thing and if I tell you to something, you do it. And you should never EVER do something, just because your friends do. It doesn't mean it's right."

Nemo nodded his head. "I know dad, and I'm sorry…"

"I know, son, I know. And I… haven't been fair to you as well. I've been too overprotected of you, and… I'm sorry."

"Dad, I'm the one who disobeyed. Why are you apologizing?"

Marlin sighed. "Nemo, ever since your mom… died, things changed. I've changed."

Nemo leaned against his dad's chest "Why dad?"

"I guess because… seeing your mom killed, it… it made me see things differently. I'm always afraid everyday that someone is going to jump out and hurt you, or worse. When you were taken away from me that day, a part of my heart was taken as well. I thought I lost you for good, I thought I lost the only thing that mattered to me that day… you."

Nemo looked up and saw tears in his dad's eyes. Nemo was taken a-back, his dad never cries. He made his dad cry! He disappointed his dad, because he wanted to prove himself a stupid point. And what did that lead him? Making his dad cry. Nemo broke down in tears, and buried his face in his dad's shirt.

"I'm sorry daddy! Please don't cry! I promise to always be good, just don't cry! I'm so sorry!"

Marlin hugged his son tighter, and hushed him.

"It's alright son, calm down. Easy there, see? Daddy's fine, I'm just glad to have you back safe and sound."

Nemo gulped back a sob, and forced a smile when he saw his dad smile as well.

"Am I still in trouble dad?"

Marlin grinned, and ruffled his son's hair.

"Tell you what, you've been through enough this week. I'll let you off the hook for this once. But if you try and disobey me again, it will be no TV for a week. Got it?"

Nemo nodded and wiped his eyes. "Dad, I'm hungry."

Marlin stood up, and lifted his son up with him. "I'll bet you are, lucky for us, Dory made us some delicious eggs and we decided to leave you a bite, or two."

Nemo laughed at that, as they went into the kitchen. After they went in, Dory appeared around the corner of the hallway, tears glistering in her eyes. Never before has she ever seen a stronger bond then what Marlin and Nemo have. And that just made her love them more.

* * *

><p>Right outside the apartment, a shadow lurked. It was watching… watching and waiting to strike. Perhaps today, perhaps tomorrow, but when it does, you can bet that she won't be suspecting anything.<p>

**Dun dun DUN! Who could it be? Who should it be? Should I even keep going? Well, read and review please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to Know Each Other

**Two chapters in one day! Yay!**

**EpicBird: I know you're just kidding, don't worry. ;) Thanks for reading my story though...**

**Gree: You are just... too nice. Thanks for showing intrest in my story.**

**Okay, yea for two loyal readers. Thank you so much you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Pixar...**

Dory walked into the kitchen finding Marlin and Nemo eating up the rest of the eggs she made up. When Nemo saw her his eyes lite up.

"Hi Dory, I'm glad to still see you're here."

Dory smiled back at him. "Of course I'm still here, your dad was nice enough to let me stay the night."

"Are you going to stay here forever?"

Dory didn't know what to answer. She surely didn't want to over stay her welcome, but on the other hand, she couldn't remember if she even had a home of her own to find. Besides, she enjoyed her two new friends company. Marlin saw her struggling to find an answer for his curious son. So he answered for her.

"She can stay as long as she wants, Nemo. Now I think you should go upstairs and take a shower."

Nemo smelled his arm and grimaced. He really smelled bad. "Okay daddy, I'll be back in a minute."

He went to run upstairs when he turned back to Dory and hugged her around her legs. She looked stunned for a minute. Nemo just continued to hug her.

"Thank you so much, Dory! For helping my dad find me."

Dory's cheeks turned red. "Sure… it was… um nothing."

Nemo finally released her and headed upstairs. Marlin was surprised how Nemo warmed right up to her. He just doesn't go up to someone he just met, and hugs them. Dory still stood still for another minute, before looking back at her friend.

"I hope that didn't offend you."

"Offend me?" Marlin asked. "Why would my son hugging you offend me?"

"I'm not… well, someone you guys know, you know? I'm still new in your lives, you know nothing about me and I know nothing really about you. Other then the fact you are a great dad."

Marlin beamed at the last thing she said. "Th… thanks for saying that, it means a lot. Hey, you know I've got an idea, let's change our dilemma."

"I beg your pardon?"

Marlin sat down at the counter. "Tell me about yourself, I want to get to know the nice young woman in front of me who helped me find my son."

"Alright," Dory sat next to him. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, everything, start at the beginning."

"Okay, well… my whole name is Dory Elizabeth Hutch, I am twenty-five years old, and… um."

Dory paused for a minute, and racked her brain. _Why can't I remember anything else? C'mon Dory, think! _Marlin saw her, obviously trying to remember, and wanted to help her.

"Dory, why don't you look at me? I mean, right before we came home, you said to me that when you looked at me, it can help you remember."

"Alright, it's worth a try." Dory stared into his eyes, far longer then she needed to. In his eyes, she saw compassion and love, she even caught a hint of hurt and loss, but mostly she saw love. She almost forgot what she was doing before looking into his eyes, but quickly caught her thoughts before they escaped her.

"Okay, I was born in New Jersey, but me and my dad moved to New York when I was around two. I went to school regularly, even though I struggled remembering everything I learned that day."

Marlin stopped her. "Wait, just you and your dad? What… what happened to your mom?"

"She… she left me… I mean us." Dory turned away from him, and stood up. She made her way over to the sink to get a glass of water, but the main reason she moved was so Marlin couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Marlin could tell he hit some sort of a nerve and stood up next to her.

"I'm sorry Dory, I should've known that-"

"No, no, it's alright, you had a right to know."

She wiped her eyes, and sipped at her water. Marlin motioned to the living room.

"Would you be more comfortable sitting on the couch?"

Dory nodded, and they both made their way into the living room and sat down together on the couch. Dory gulped down the rest of her water, and set the glass down. Then she focused on Marlin's eyes again.

"So, after I graduated high school, I went to a community college for about a year. I got a job as a waitress on the side, and still lived with my dad, until I could afford my own apartment."

"Any… uh boyfriends?"

Dory laughed. "Are you kidding me? I would remember a guy I date for one date, then he would call the next day to ask me out again, and I would freak out. I called the cops on one guy that called me, and… let's just say it wasn't pretty. So, no I never had a serious boyfriend."

Marlin had to laugh at that. "You called the cops on a guy calling you? That's kind of funny."

Dory's eyes sparkled at him. "You have a nice laugh…"

Marlin ceased laughing and stared at her. "What did you say?"

Dory caught what she said, and tried to defend herself. I said you… have a nice couch. Yeah! A nice comfy couch."

"Uh huh… whatever you say, Dory."

"So… I guess that's it… I really don't remember anything else."

"Wait, so you don't live anywhere? What about your friends? Family?"

"I don't remember, don't have any and… I don't think my family cares about me that much anymore. I can't remember more then half of their names, or even where they live. I mean, who would want something like that around in their family, you know?"

Marlin couldn't believe his ears. Sure, she could be annoying at times, and she has memory problems, but that's no excuse to treat her so coldly. Marlin suddenly realized that he and Nemo is probably the closest thing she has now to a family at this moment. If what she says is true about them not caring about her, then it might be up to him to help her get through whatever problems comes up in her life. On the other hand, she might just not remember her family at all, and just thinks that they don't care. She is truly a special person that is more then likely crying out on the inside for someone to love her and understand her.

Dory saw him staring at her, with more sadness in his eyes then before. But she also saw something else, something that she has never seen before. Well, maybe she had, but only with two other people looking at each other. And whatever it was, she didn't want it to stop. She scooted a little closer to him, and continued looking him in the eyes.

"So," she began. "I guess that's my story, want to tell me yours?"

Marlin went to say something, but couldn't get the words to form out of his mouth. For some reason in the last few minutes, Dory turned from being a good friend to him, to being… something else. Something he's felt once before a long time ago, a feeling that died within him when his wife was taken away from him. He gulped back a sob, and finally spoke.

"M… my story? Well, uh… my name is Marlin Jacob Swimmerson, I am twenty seven years old… and I have a eight year old son named Nemo."

"Whoa, wait a second that means…" she started counting in her head, and continued, "…that means you were nineteen when Nemo was born?"

Marlin chuckled. "Yeah, I was. I was nineteen, my wife Coral was eighteen. We fell deeply in love, and got married right after her eighteenth birthday."

Dory sighed. "Were you guys childhood sweethearts?"

"Yes, yes we were. We lived across the street from each other since long before I can remember. We would hang out, and do everything together as great friends. Then we started dating steadily in freshman year, and… well hit it off from there. Right after our honeymoon, she found out she was with child. I was so scared, but excited."

"And your guys parents, did they support or help you in any way?"

"Coral's parents were really helpful with getting started with some money. My dad was never really in my life, so he could care less, and my mom seemed to always be sad because of him not being around, and was almost always sick. But my two older brothers were the ones who helped me get an apartment and a job."

"Was your dad… a drunk or something?"

Marlin sighed, and shook his head. "No, he never really drank that much. He traveled and gambled a lot. He would only come back home when he had too much money to carry around, or needed more to carry around. But anyway, Coral and me couldn't wait to be parents. And we were even more thrilled to find out that she was carrying twins."

Dory's eyes got wide. "Twins, really? But then, what happened-"

"Daddy I'm done!"

Nemo came running into the living room and climbed on the couch between Marlin and Dory and looked at them both.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Marlin cleared his throat. "Nemo, me and Dory were kind of talking privately, so maybe you should-"

Dory stood up quickly. "You know what? We need stuff for lunch. How about, Marlin you take a shower, because no offence, you smell like a burning garbage pail. While you do that, I'll take Nemo to the grocery store and get some stuff for lunch and dinner. We can finish talking later."

Nemo bounced up and down on the couch, excited. "Oh, please dad please! Can I go with Dory to get food, puh-leeze!"

Marlin smiled at his son. "Sure thing kiddo, make sure you behave yourself. Mind your manners and be nice to Dory."

"I will dad, I will! C'mon Dory."

He started heading toward the door, and stood waiting patiently for Dory to catch up. She went to catch up, when she felt a hand around her wrist. She froze, and looked to see that Marlin was holding her back. He dug thru his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Here, get whatever you need."

Dory blushed slightly, taking the money. "Thanks Marlin."

They both still stood looking at each other. Marlin broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to go?"

Dory nodded. "I would… if you would let go of my hand…"

Marlin looked at their hands, they were entwined. He gasped and pulled away, embarrassed.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

Dory held her breath, and stepped up to him, and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. She stepped back and smiled sweetly.

"Don't be sorry, it was nice. Now take a shower, we'll be right back."

Dory took Nemo's hand, and they both walked out the door, leaving a very stunned Marlin. He gently touched his cheek where she kissed him, and trembled a bit. It's been about eight years since a woman kissed him. He forgot how… enchanting it felt. He ran his hand through his hair, looked at himself in the hallway mirror and grinned at himself.

"Looks like you still got it, old geezer."

**Alright, how's that for some back story? Next chapter will have what happened to Coral and the other child. I'm getting sad, because of the idea I have for it, but I guess I will have to go for it right? Anyway, please review. More reviews, more chapters... see the pattern? **


	5. Chapter 5 Taking Chances

**Okay, I know I said before that this chapter would explain Coral's death, but I kept writing other stuff that kept popping up, so it will have to be in the next chapter. So sorry!**

**depressed kittykat: Thank you, that means a lot! :)**

**Gree: I'll confess, I thought he seemed older in the movie. But do you want twenty five year old Dory to fall in love with thirty five year old Marlin? O.O Em... that's why I decided that he should've had Nemo when he was still really young, so when he met Dory, they could both be a reasonable age and it wouldn't seem awkward. And if you liked the hand part, I think you'll love what I have next in this chapter. ;)**

**EpicBird: Thanks so much! Those tips are really helpful. I'll keep a closer eye out in the future. :)**

**Alright... let's continue... I don't own Disney/Pixar in any sor of way...**

She has finally emerged from the apartment. But she has a young kid with her. The figure stalking her is very disappointed. But no matter, now he knows where she lives. He is getting closer, so much closer. The time will soon come when she begs for mercy, but will he give it? Only time will tell.

* * *

><p>"Dory can we get some peanut butter? I feel like peanut butter and jelly sandwich."<p>

Dory smiled at Nemo. "Get whatever you want, kiddo. It's on me… or well, your dad."

Nemo went excitedly up and down the isles, looking for his favorite foods. Somehow, Dory managed to keep up with him, while pushing the cart. When him and his dad come shopping, his dad always makes him walk and hold his hand. So, this is a nice change.

"Hey Nemo, is that you?"

Nemo looked down the isle, and saw Sheldon and his dad, Bob shopping together. Sheldon ran over to Nemo, to get a closer look. Nemo smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, it's me Sheldon. I'm back."

Sheldon jumped up and down for joy. "No way! You know Sandy Plankton right? Well, he said that you were probably going to be bird food, and that the seagull were going to peck out your eyes, and that-"

"Sheldon, that's enough!" Bob sternly told his son. "You know half the things Sandy says aren't true! We've been over this many times. Do not make me repeat myself again!"

Sheldon looked down at his feet. "Yes dad…"

Bob turned his attention back to Nemo. "Great to see that you're alright, Nemo. Is your dad with you?"

Nemo shook his head. "No sir, I came here with our new friend, Dory."

Dory heard her name, and quickly made her way over to Nemo's side. Bob stared at her, curiously. Sheldon eyes brightened up when he saw her.

"This is Dory, she helped my dad find me. Dory this is my friend Sheldon, and his dad Bob"

Dory stuck out her hand to Bob. "Hi there, nice to meet you."

Bob took it warmly, and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dory. You know, you're the only woman I can think of that is a friend of Marlins."

"Is… is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, no I think it's actually great for him. He's been out of the dating world so long, that I almost thought-"

Dory shook her head. "Oh no, we are really just friends… good friends."

Bob raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then I'm sorry I had the wrong idea."

"No big deal, it's not the first time."

"Not the first time? What do you mean by that?"

"Eh… someone else we met on our journey thought we were a couple as well, but you know…"

Bob could tell Dory was getting a little uncomfortable with the conversation, so he looked back to the kids, who were talking excitingly."

"Hey what are you two so happy about?"

Sheldon smiled, and tugged at his dad's pants. "Oh, dad can Nemo sleepover tonight, please?"

"What? But he just got home, son. Maybe you should wait a week or two, and let them get settled back in."

Nemo starting tugging on Bobs pants as well. "I really want to sir, please? I'm sure my dad will say yes."

Bob looked up at Dory, and she just shrugged. Bob sighed. "Alright, tell you what guys, we'll meet Nemo back at his house to ask his dad if it's alright for him to sleepover. If he says yes, then it's a yes for me too."

Sheldon and Nemo gave each other a hive five. Dory smiled at Bob.

"I guess I'll get him home, so if he can ask his dad if he can sleepover."

Bob laughed a bit. "I never remembered being this excited as a kid for a sleepover. Okay, see you back at his house."

After saying goodbye, Dory and Nemo started heading to the cashier to pay for their merchandise. Then they headed back home. Nemo kept running, and turning back trying to hurry Dory along. She took her time because of all the bags she had to carry, and because she started having a weird feeling that someone was watching them. She quickly shook the feeling off when they entered the apartment.

Marlin was on the couch reading the paper and looked up when the door burst open. In seconds Nemo threw himself onto his dad, knocking the wind out of him.

"Dad, dad, dad! Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

Marlin coughed and gasped as his son jumped all over him. "Ne… Nemo, please don't jump on me. Can't… breathe."

Nemo stopped moving around, and smiled widely. "I saw Sheldon at the supermarket, and he asked if I could sleepover. Bob said yes, and they're coming right away to pick me up, please oh please, can I go?"

"A sleepover, huh? But we just got home. You may need some time to settle back in before you start doing fun things with your friends."

Nemo's smiled faded a bit. Would his dad actually say no to him? "B… but dad, I really want to go. I promise to behave, please?"

Marlin smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "How can I ever say no to you, son? Go on pack your things, you may go."

"Aw, thanks dad! Yippee!"

With that, Nemo sped to his room to pack up for the upcoming event. Dory walked into the room, and grinned at Marlin. He looked at her, confused.

"What? What did I do?"

She shook her head. "Oh… nothing, you big softy!"

"I think I should resent that statement… yeah I do resent it."

Dory just laughed. "Oh Marlin, you know I'm just messing with you."

Marlin decided to be offended, and started to sulk. "You're so mean to me, you meanie."

"Hey, I'm not meanie. If anyone is a meanie it's you, you grumpy old guppy!"

"Oh really? I'm the meanie?" Marlin stood up from the couch, and stepped towards her. She took a step back and froze against the wall. He walked up to her till there was barely and inch between them. He grinned slyly at her.

"Fine, I'm the meanie. And as the big meanie, I have he right to do this!"

He started tickling her sides, making her squirm and cry out with laughter.

"S… stop it Marlin, oh ha ha, that… hee hee, tickles! Ah ha ha ha!"

She tried getting away from him, but he used one arm to hold her shoulder against the wall, and used his other to tickle her some more. Dory laughed till there were tears coming out of her eyes. He smiled at her and spoke.

"Okay a recap here, who's the meanie?"

"Ba ha ha! I… I am! Okay, I'm the… ha ha ha… meanie! Stop!"

He continued to hold her and tickle her. She couldn't take it anymore, and tried to push him away. Marlin wasn't ready for the push, and stumbled back pulling her down with him. They both yelped as they landed on the ground. She was lying right on top of him and he had his hands on her hips to try and help stop the fall. They both looked at each other embarrassed, but the embarrassment quickly faded into passion. Marlin couldn't take his eyes off of her violet eyes. They seemed to be shining right at him. Dory stared right back into eyes, and gulped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… push that… hard…"

She started leaning towards him and closed her eyes, while Marlin started leaning up and closed his eyes as well. They're lips were about to meet when…

"Um… am I interrupting something?"

Both their eyes snapped open, and they looked at where the voice was coming from. Bob was standing at the living room entrance with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, while Sheldon and Nemo stood behind him giggling. Dory quickly stood up, and helped her friend up as well. Marlin straightened out his clothes, and cleared his throat.

"Erm… hey Bob, I didn't see you there. We were just… just… playing something…" He stopped himself when he heard how wrong that sounded.

Bob looked unconvinced. "Oh really? I never would have guessed that."

Nemo went over to his dad and hugged him. "Thanks again Dad, I'll see you tomorrow."

Marlin patted his son's head. "You be good, Nemo. Have a great time."

Bob motioned to his son. "Sheldon, help get Nemo's stuff in the car, I'll be out in a minute."

Sheldon nodded. "Alright dad, c'mon Nemo!"

After both of the children ran out, Dory cleared her throat.

"I should… put the rest of the groceries away. Nice to see you again… uh Bill?"

Bob nodded at her. "It's Bob, and it's nice to see you again Dory."

After Dory disappeared into the kitchen, Bob turned his attention back to Marlin.

"What was that, man?"

Marlin looked at him nonchalantly. "What was what? What are you talking about?"

"Do not play dumb with me, Marlin! I saw you guys on the floor, about to… you know kiss. Is there something I should know?"

"Oh that? That… that was nothing, yeah nothing at all. We were… I mean I was… tickling her."

"You were tickling her?"

"We were having fun and then we fell… on the ground…"

Bob started laughing at his bumbling friend. "Oh Marlin, stop it! You sound ridiculous. It's okay, so you have feelings for this girl. That's perfectly normal, I understand."

"What? No I don't! She and I… I mean, we… er… friends?"

"Only friends? You seriously can't tell me that you don't have feelings for Dory can you?

Marlin sat down on the couch. "I… I'm not entirely sure, Bob. I mean I'm not even sure I even remember how to be in love. It's been so long ago."

Bob sat down next to his friend. "Hey, you want my advice? Don't rely on the past move on. You know in your heart that that's what Coral would've wanted. If you really like this girl, you should tell her. Now would be a good time. You'll have the whole apartment to yourself for the rest of the day, and the night. Just behave yourself, okay buddy?"

Marlin sighed. "You're right, Bob. I think it is time to move on. It's been eight years, and… I think I'm ready to be with someone new. Nemo really does like Dory, and I do feel like we have a connection. But, I don't know if she could ever feel the same way about me."

"C'mon dad lets go!"

Bob stood up and looked back at his friend one more time. "Well, I guess the only way to find out is to ask. See you later, Marty."

After Bob left, Marlin sunk down into the couch and sighed. Dory emerged from the kitchen and smiled at him.

"How does chicken parm sound for dinner?"

Marlin glanced up at her and nodded. "That… sounds really great Dory, thanks."

She went to walk back into the kitchen, when Marlin spoke up again.

"Actually wait Dory!"

"What, is something wrong?"

"No, I just… wanted to know… if well, if you wanted to… maybe go out to dinner with… with me."

Dory's eyes widened. "Dinner, with just you? Like… like a date?"

"Well, you don't have to I just thought-"

"I would love to Marlin!"

He looked stunned for a second, and then smiled. "You would? Okay great! How about we leave around five?"

"Perfect, that will give me enough time to go shopping for some clothes"

"Can I help in any way?"

Dory walked over to her discarded clothes, and pulled out a wallet.

"Nope, I got it this time. I'll be back in an hour, all right? Oh, I put some cold cuts in the fridge for lunch. Help yourself."

She ran out the door, before he could say goodbye to her. She was skipping down the sidewalk and twirling around. She couldn't believe that she was going on a date tonight, with Marlin no less. She wished that the time would go by fast, so that she could soon be alone with the man that she lovingly adores.

**Oooh... someones in love, eh? But how long will they be happy? Who is this stalker... only time will tell... and reviews asking for more!**


	6. Chapter 6 Something Sad, Something New

**Welcome back! Yay, we are moving along here.**

**Ronnie343: Thank you, and however you write your story will be great, I'm sure. :) But thanks for letting me know anyway.**

**Gree: Okay, I think you're going to 'die' even more with this chapter. I teared up a bit writing this. ;)**

**EpicBird: I know right! I was giggling a bit writing that! Hehe...**

**Okay, without further ado, I give you... chapter six. I own nothing, zip, nada...**

After her shopping spree, Dory finally returned to the apartment with two huge shopping bags. She didn't see Marlin anywhere downstairs, so she just grabbed and outfit she picked out for the night, and a small make up bag. She made her way upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door. After taking a shower, she wrapped herself up in a towel, and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She then opened up the make up bag and dumped out the contents of it. Dory wasn't big on wearing make up, but she figured for tonight, she would make an exception.

She dabbed a little blush on her cheeks, and added a little mascara to her eyes. Then she took out some perfume, and sprayed a touch on her wrists and neck. She then gave herself a French pedicure and a French manicure. After the nail polished dried, she started getting dressed. She picked out a black dress with yellow strips on the side. It just reached her knees and had a little slit on the right side of it. Then she brushed her hair out. She went to put it up in the usual ponytail, but decided to leave it down. She put a yellow headband on and then dug out her new shoes. They were a shiny black and had a little heel on them. She put them on and did a little twirl in front of the mirror, and giggled.

Satisfied with the way she looked, she tidied up the bathroom, and headed downstairs. She saw Marlin in the hallway with his back turned to her. He was wearing a clean shirt with orange, black and white strips; a nice pair of dark jeans and Dory could swear she could smell a faint smell of cologne. She cleared her throat and drew his attention to her.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Marlin couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, she was pretty before anyway, but now there was something beautiful about her. He nodded at her, and opened the door for her. She smiled sweetly at him, and headed out the door.

Marlin took in a deep breath, and sighed. "Here we go…"

He ended up taking her to a nice sushi restaurant about five blocks away. They must've been the best looking couple walking the streets of Manhattan. When they finally reached the restaurant, and got seated in a booth, they ordered some California rolls and some shrimp rolls. They shared some small talk, mostly about Nemo, the people they met on their journey, Marlin's job and little things like that. Dory finished off the last California roll, and she just remembered something.

"You know, we never got to finish our talk."

"Um… which one?"

"Our talk, earlier this morning. You were talking about your life, and that you were going to have twins, and-"

"Oh that's right! Thank you Dory, you really want to hear the rest."

Dory nodded her head and moved over so that she was sitting next to Marlin, instead of across. Marlin cleared his throat, and continued the rest of the story.

"So, the day came when Coral looked at me and told me 'it's time'. We headed to the hospital right away, where she gave birth to a boy and a girl. We couldn't agree on what to name them right away, so we…"

**Flashback**

"Coral, what's wrong with naming them Marlin Jr. and Coral Jr.? It's the simplest solution!"

Coral was sitting in the passenger seat next to Marlin. They kept on hitting these red lights, making getting home far longer then it should have been. They've been at the hospital for two days, and Coral was ready to be back home. The doctors were going to make her wait a week for some stupid reason, but she soon won her way with the semi hot temper she had.

She just smiled and shook her head at him.

"Honey, that's just lazy to name them both after us. We could make their middle names Marlin and Coral, all right? Let's be creative with their names."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"I like… Nemo for the boy."

Marlin sighed. He knew he shouldn't have bought the book '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea' for his wife. She was always interested in sea stories, so for her birthday this year, he bought the book for her. And she loved it, a little too much.

"Okay, you know what? We'll name one of our boy children Nemo, but… I would like one to be named Marlin Jr. MJ. Has a ring to it, huh?"

Coral just laughed and placed her hand on his.

"I love you so much."

"I know you do… I love you too."

They stopped and were first in line at a red light, when he leaned in to kiss her. All of a sudden they heard a tap on the drivers side window. Marin glanced over to see whom it was, and was shocked to find a hooded man with a gun, staring right at them.

"Out of the car!" the man yelled. "I'm carjacking your car!"

Marlin started freaking out and went to open the door, when Coral locked the door from her side. She was staring down the hooded man angrily. Marlin unlocked the door again, just to find Coral locked it back up again. He looked at her, upset.

"Coral… get out of the car."

She quickly glanced over at the two sleeping babies in the back, and bit her lip. Marlin thought he knew what she was thinking and was going to talk her out of it.

"No, don't, Coral. I'll grab them, you get out right now."

She glanced back over at the hooded man, then out on the road ahead of them. Then in a split second, she reached her left foot over to the gas pedal, and pressed it down to the floor. It took Marlin a second to realize what she was doing, and that's all it took. They never saw the huge white van coming around the corner. The van hit them head on and sent their little car tumbling on the road. Marlin cried out as he saw glass, pavement and blood everywhere. Then everything went black.

"Okay, One… Two… Three… Clear!"

Marlin felt like he was being shocked back to life. He felt tired, and weak. What could've happened to make him feel like this? He opened his eyes and saw, what looked like a female paramedic standing overtop of him. She looked almost relieved to see him.

"Well, welcome back. You've been officially dead for about two minutes. You're a strong fighter, Mr. Swimmerson."

Marlin almost felt like every bone was snapped in his body. He could feel pain almost everywhere. Then suddenly it hit him. His children! Coral! He didn't see them anywhere! Where are they! He started panicking, he tried kicking and pulling, but couldn't move because he was strapped down. He then started crying to the woman overtop of him.

"Where's my wife? Where's Coral, where is she?"

The paramedic woman tried soothing him.

"Sir, their in the other ambulance. You can see them soon."

"My kids, I want to see them! Let me see them now! Coral, Coral!"

Seeing that she couldn't calm him down, she took a needle filled with clear liquid and stuck it in his arm. Almost immediately the drug took effect, and put Marlin into a deep sleep.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital. Someone was holding his hand, and stroking it. After getting a clear vision, he glanced over to see who was next to him. It was his mom. He gulped, and spoke to her.

"M… mom?"

Her head snapped up, and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Marlin, sweetie. I thought I lost you, you've been asleep for over two days."

"Really, I have? Oh… why do I hurt everywhere?"

"You broke two ribs, your left arm, almost fractured your spine and have quite a few cuts and bruises. You are so lucky you are still alive, Marlin."

Marlin gulped back a sob. "Where… where's Coral? And the children?"

New tears broke thru his mom's eyes. She started shaking uncontrollably. Marlin didn't like seeing his mother like this. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as well.

"Mom… what's wrong? Where are they? Please tell me!"

"Oh Marlin, I'm so sorry! Coral didn't… she didn't make it! She… she died right on the scene! They did everything they could, but it was too late. I'm so sorry, sweetie, I'm… so sorry."

Just then it felt as though as Marlin's world ended. He felt cold, and couldn't hear anything else other then his heartbeat. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He burst into tears and started wailing uncontrollably. He turned away from his mom, and buried his head in his pillow and continued crying. His thoughts were swarming in his head. _Coral, no, no, no! This can't be happening, she was alive! She can't be gone forever! Oh Coral, I'm so sorry! _

He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, and heard her shushing and soothing him. He turned back over and let her hug him gently. After letting their emotional out for a while, he finally pulled away and looked his mom in the eyes.

"What about the kids… are they…"

She bowed her head a bit. "Your daughter… she didn't make it."

Marlin's shoulders slumped as he felt his world coming more to a close, until he heard his mom continue.

"But your son is alive."

Marlin's eyes widened. "My son… he's alive?"

His mom stood up, and went out of he room for a minute. She soon came back in with a small bundle and laid it in Marlin's arms.

"The doctors say, other then a few bruises this child is fine."

Marlin sat there holding his child close to him. He gently touched the child's cheek and smiled a bit. Looking at this innocent human being, gave Marlin some light and hope in his life again. His mom stood up, and spoke.

'I'll let you have a moment alone, son. Ring the bell if you need anything."

After she left, the baby started to stir and whimper a bit. Marlin shushed it and held the baby closer to him.

"There, there, there… it's okay little one, daddy is here. Daddy's got you."

Soon after that, the child fell back asleep again. Marlin looked up at the ceiling, deeply sighed and then closed his eyes.

"I promise, nothing will ever happen to you… Nemo."

**End of Flashback**

After finishing telling the story, Marlin could feel some tears forming in his eyes. He wiped his eyes before they could fall, but Dory noticed his eye's getting glassier and glassier as he went on. She took her napkin and dabbed his eyes.

"It's okay Marlin, everything's alright now, okay?"

He met her eyes, and started getting this warm feeling that he had earlier. He never told anyone the story like this, because every time he thought about it he couldn't control his emotions. But now, that he told Dory the whole story, he feels like a great weight has been lifted.

She saw the way he was looking at her, and she couldn't help but feel for him. She could never picture anything like this happening to him. He never did anything in her mind to deserve this. She even realized that he never had the chance to feel sad or feel sorry for himself. He was a single father with a less then a week old kid; there was no time to have self-pity or regret.

Without even thinking she leaned in to him and softly kissed him on the lips. It took Marlin a second too long to react. Before he could say or do anything, it was over. She pulled back, and smiled at him.

"If it means anything, you did an… amazing job with Nemo. I for one am truly impressed. I would never be able to handle anything that you had to go through.

Marlin put his hand on her cheek, and shook his head.

"You would never have to go anything like that, I'll make sure of it.

Before she could say anything else, he pressed his lips against hers for another kiss. Their lips moved ever so slightly, savoring every moment of it. When they finally parted, they only had eyes for each other. They both felt something that they never ever felt before in their life. The passion they felt could never be explained in any words. Marlin then started to speak.

"Dory, I… I…"

Before he could finish the waitress came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, we're closing down now. Here's the check, you can pay up front."

Marlin forced himself to look away from Dory, and politely nodded at the waitress.

"Thank you, miss… have a goodnight."

In silence, they headed toward the front. After Marlin paid the bill, they both headed outside. Dory put her arm around him, and rested her head against him. He had his arm around her as well, and couldn't help but smile a bit. This had to be the best night he's had in a long time. Everything was perfect she was perfect.

They made it back to the apartment safely, and Marlin put the key in the door. Before he could unlock it, Dory started hugging him tightly from behind him. He spun around, gently grabbed her sides and kissed her long and hard on the lips. She kissed him back, and threw her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. They parted after a minute or so, and smiled at each other.

They made it into the apartment, and got ready to settle in for the night. Marlin locked up the doors, and double-checked the windows. After doing so he went and found Dory relaxing on the couch, twirling a bit of hair around her finger. He cleared his throat, and spoke.

"I'm going to change in to my sleepwear. Um… do you want to watch a movie?"

She smiled and nodded at him. So, they both got ready for bed, and met each other on the couch. Marlin popped in a movie and snuggled next to Dory on the couch. They watched the movie in silence together. After the movie ended he turned the TV off, and grabbed the blanket from off of a chair. He covered himself and Dory with the blanket, and they both shared one last kiss. After parting their lips again, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Sigh* got to love young love... Okay, read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dreaming of You

**Hello! A little bit of a shorter chapter, but if I have tome to post another chapter today I will, and if not then... I don't.**

**Gree: Thanks for all your positive feedback! Like I said, I was tearing up a bit. Maybe I should lay off the 'Nicolas Sparks' books. He writes love stories that have sad parts in it. And lol, is it wrong that I make two of Disney/Pixar's children characters seem... hot? I thought you would like the sushi, kind of... out of character since their fish in the movie, huh?**

**EpicBird: Twenty is young, thank you very much! And what I mean by young love is that their love for each other is young. :)**

**Ronnie343: Yay, I got you to grin! Thanks for reading.**

**Shellow: Thank you so much! I know, there's not many out there, right? I'm trying to change that.**

**Okay, without further ado, heeeeereeees chapter seven! I own nothing...**

She was tied down in the torturous area again. She could pull, push and squirm all she wanted, but she couldn't escape the bonds that held her. She could yell, scream and cry, but no one will hear her. Laughter could be heard in the shadows. A bone chilling chuckle echoed off the walls, making Dory start to whimper and shake. _No, please no, not this again! _She thinks in vain.

The owner of the chuckle emerges from the shadows, holding a needle filled with who knows what. She tries once again to save herself from more pain.

"Please… no more, I can't take it…"

The figure just laughs again, and runs his finger down the side of her arm, making her squirm and whimper even more. She hates it when he does that! He then shushes her with the same finger.

"Hush now, little girl, it's almost over. Just let me hear you say my favorite words, and I'll end this quickly."

Dory hated him; she despised the very air he breathed. She would not give into telling him what he wants to hear again. In an act of defiance, she bit his finger hard. He yelled in pain, and slapped her twice hard across her face. It wouldn't have been too bad if it weren't for those spikes he had on his fingers. Dory could taste the blood dripping down her face. How would she explain this at school? She had a hard enough time explaining the cuts across her wrists.

He then leaned close to her ear, and whispered.

"That wasn't very smart, my pet. Shall we try this again?"

He took out a sharp knife and got a grip on it. Dory tried escaping again, she knew what would happen next.

"Now… say you love me…"

She still kept her mouth shut, and shook her head. The knife made connection with her shoulder, making her cry out again and again with pain. He twisted it deeper and deeper, making sure she got his point. That did it! It broke her, she cried out what she wanted him to hear.

"I… love you! Please, I love you so much! Make it stop! I'll be good!"

He pulled the knife out, and smiled at her.

"There now, was that so hard?"

Before she could answer, he jammed the needle into her chest, and entered its contents into her bloodstream. She screamed, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Dory awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily, and had sweat dripping down her face. She took a look around, trying to remember her surroundings. It was still dark outside, so it had to early morning. She looked down at her waist, and saw someone's arms holding her close. At first, she was terrified. Was this monster trying to make sure she would never escape again? But then she heard a moan behind her, that did not belong to person she thought it was. She tilted her head slightly, and gasped slightly. It was just Marlin; he was asleep with her on the couch. Everything she thought she just went through was just another nightmare.<p>

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping._

_I stay up and think of you._

_And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too._

She soon forgot the dream, as she looked at her sleeping friend. He looked so content and peaceful. She turned around so she was facing him, and rested her head against his chest. Not only could he help her remember the simple things that escape her mind, he could even make her forget the nightmares, and the monster that made it all happen.

What she wouldn't give to have the same dream about him last night, instead of the nightmare she had just now.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight._

_'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight,_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be._

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

She then heard him moan, and felt his arms around her pull her closer to him. She smiled and put her arms around him as well and looked up at his face. Marlin opened his eyes, got them adjusted and looked at his friend looking up at him.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I_

_Wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes,_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

Once he could see her clearly, he smiled at her.

"Well, hello there beautiful."

She blushed a little bit. "Hi there, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, but even if you did, I wouldn't mind."

_I just want to hold you close_

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day, and the courage to say_

_How much I love you. Yes I do._

He then tipped her head up to his with his hand, and kissed her softly but firmly, on her mouth. She kissed him back, and hoped this moment would never end. But like all kisses, it did end. He pulled back a bit, and studied her face closely. She ran her fingers across his face and studied him as well. It lasted for about a minute before he spoke.

"Dory, are you… are you happy here with Nemo and me?"

"Of course, you guys have been nothing but nice to me. You opened up your home, and gave me a place to stay till I get back on my feet again, and figure my life out. I really appreciate your kindness, no on has ever treated me like I'm special before. It feels kind of nice."

"Well, that's because you are special. I've never met anyone like you before, Dory. And I really like you, and… Nemo likes you as well… and I… I…"

"Marlin, don't be nervous with me. You can tell me anything, I can take it."

Marlin took a deep breath. "I would be… really happy, if you would maybe, if you want… if you would want to stay here with us, permanently, and be… my girlfriend?"

Dory was taken a-back. Was he really asking her to stay, and, more importantly, become a couple? They've only known each other for about two weeks, and he's already showing feelings for her. Is this for real? Marlin continued to speak.

"Dory, I hope you're not taking this the wrong way. I would never, ever take advantage or hurt you. And I don't want to lose you; you helped fix the rest of the broken pieces in my life. You helped me find my son, the only hope and light I had in my life, when no one else would."

She looked up at him, and went to speak; when Marlin blurts out the words he should've said in the first place.

"I love you, Dory. I love you so much, and… I only hope you… feel the same about me. And if you don't, then… well…"

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_

_And said, "I love you; I love you too"_

She silenced him with two fingers on his mouth. He looked at her nervously, wondering what she wanted to say. She smiled sweetly at him, and spoke.

"Marlin, whether you know it or not, you saved me from myself. I've been alone so long; I think that I almost forgot what it was like to feel… loved. But you helped me remember that feeling again, you showed me that there's still a chance for me. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that… I love you too."

Marlin was overcome with happiness. The moment those four last words escaped her mouth he took her back in his arms and kissed her. The kiss lasted far longer then their other kisses, so when they finally parted, they were panting.

Dory smirked at him. "Wow… that was amazing. You're amazing."

Marlin smiled at her. "So are you, I love you."

"I love you too."

With their feelings confirmed for each other, they settled back down, and fell back asleep. Dory's nightmare was long forgotten, instead her thoughts were only on him. The man sleeping right next to her.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Then here in my room,_

_Dreaming with you endlessly..._

**Wow... got to admit, didn't expect this turning into a chapter with a song in it. Might have to do with the fact that I was listening to this song while I was writing, and thought it was appropriate. Hope you guys don't hate me for it... The name of the sone is 'Dreaming of You' by Selena... not Selena Gomez mind you. Okay, read and review please! **


	8. Chapter 8 A Happy Looking Family

**Yay! Another chapter! **

**Gree: You'll find out soon enough... I love Marlin in here! I wish he was real!**

**depressed kittykat: Uh... you want s bandaid for your hands? ;)**

**EpicBird: Bad creeper! I know, I adore Marlin in here!**

**Okay, I own nothing... there that's out of the way... **

The sunshine began to show in the apartment. Dory started to stir, and awoke. Other then the nightmare she had earlier, the night had been perfect. Who would've thought she would go to sleep feeling unloved and unwanted, and wake up the next morning with the perfect boyfriend sleeping next to her, who's says he loves her and would keep her safe?

Dory carefully left Marlin's warm embrace and climbed off the couch. She headed into the kitchen and starts making up some waffles. Soon, the whole apartment was filled with the delicious aroma. Marlin stirred, and found himself alone on the couch. He moaned, and kicked the covers off of him before standing up. After stretching and trying to relieve a crink in his neck, he realized trying to fit two people on the couch comfortably wasn't a great idea.

He made his way into the kitchen, and sighed slightly when he saw Dory cooking up something good. When she heard him sigh, she turned to face him, and smiled. His clothes were crooked, and his hair was a muss, but he was probably the best looking man she's ever seen. She set down the bowl she was holding and walked up to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Good morning." He mumbled in her hair.

"Good morning there sleepyhead," she replies, "are you hungry?"

Before he replies, his lips connect with hers for a minute. After breaking the kiss he replies with words.

"I'm starving."

So, after enjoying a nice quiet breakfast together, there's a knock on the door. Marlin stands up.

"It's probably Bob, dropping off Nemo."

Sure enough, after he answers the door Nemo is running in the house with Sheldon. Bob walks in behind them and smirks at Marlin.

"Morning Marlin didn't wake you, did we?"

Marlin shook his head. "Nope, just got done with breakfast."

Dory came from the kitchen, and bid good morning to Bob.

"Good morning Bob, can I get you anything to eat?"

"Hi Dory, thanks but I'm fine. I took the kids out to the diner, and I'm stuffed."

Bob couldn't help, but notice Marlin putting his arm around Dory, with some sort of dreamy grin on his face. Becoming suspicious, Bob turned to Nemo and Sheldon.

"Sheldon, go play with Nemo for a little while. I'd like to have a word with his dad alone."

"Okay dad! Let's go up to your room Nemo!"

Both kids dash upstairs, and close the door leading into Nemo's room.

Dory excuses herself to go clean the kitchen, leaving Marlin and Bob alone. Bob crosses his arms, and raises an eyebrow at Marlin.

"Okay spill, what happened last night?"

Marlin looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about? Did Nemo do something?"

"Nemo is fine, it's you that I'm concerned about. First, Dory tells me that you two are just friends. Second, I come by and find you two getting ready to kiss. Now I come here this morning, and you have your arm around her, with this goofy grin on your face. Explain yourself!"

"Nothing… happened last night. We did go out last night and came home and crashed on the couch, so-"

"I'm not convinced, Marlin! I want the whole truth. C'mon I'm your friend, you can tell me anything…"

"She loves me Bob! She told me she loves me last night, and I'm just so happy! We opened up last night, I told her the whole truth about Coral, and… she took it so well. After I finished telling her everything, she… oh Bob, she somehow understands my pain. Now that she knows, I feel like… I feel like I can trust her with my heart. She's just so, amazing."

Both men were silent for a moment, till Bob broke the silence.

"So… I take it you kind of love her too?"

"Yes, of course I do. I love her so much. She seems to enjoying cooking for us, and she adores Nemo, and… Nemo! Oh, I have to tell Nemo! Ugh, I should've asked him if it would be okay with him if I-"

"Marlin, buddy… from what Nemo told us last night about you guys rescuing him and coming home together, it sounds like he also really likes Dory. I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about."

After their conversation, Bob called Sheldon downstairs to get ready to leave. Nemo waved at his friend.

"I'll see you at school on Monday! Bye!"

"Yeah, Tad and Pearl will want to hear everything you've been through! See you Monday!"

After they left Marlin told Nemo to meet him in the living room, he had something to tell him.

"Dad, I was good last night. Why do you want to talk to me?"

"It's alright son, it's not about you… well I guess it is, but don't worry you're not in trouble."

Marlin called Dory in the living room, and the three of them sat down on the couch. Marlin cleared his throat.

"Nemo, how do you like Dory?"

Nemo looked up at Dory and smiled. "I like her, she's fun. You're not making her leave are you?"

"No, I'm not Nemo. But what if I told you that she is going to stay here… a long time?"

"How long, is a long time?"

"Like she's going to move in with us, and be your old mans girlfriend."

Nemo's eyes lite up, and he hugged Dory tightly. "Really? She never has to leave? That would be awesome! Where's she going to sleep? Is she going to take my room? We can play all night! Can I call you mom, Dory?"

Both Marlin and Dory laughed at Nemo's energetic answer. Dory hugged Nemo back and spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere kiddo. You can still have your room, the couch is suiting me just fine… and maybe you should just call me Dory for now. How's that?"

"As long as you never leave Dory, I want you to stay and make daddy and me happy forever!"

Dory glanced up at Marlin, and smiled sweetly at him. "I'll stay as long as you guys want me."

Marlin leaned over towards Dory and kisses her cheek. "I'll always want you here with me."

The first thing they do is getting Dory her own air mattress to sleep on. Marlin asked if she would stay in his room, to which she replies yes. Everything seems back to normal, Nemo returns to school on Monday and Marlin starts his nine to five job back up as well. Dory seemed to prefer staying at home and takes care of the house.

The weeks go by smoothly, she's always there at home when Nemo returns from school to help him with his homework and to play with him until Marlin comes home. She was always there to greet him with a kiss, and a quick 'I love you' before Nemo runs up to hug his dad. They ended up going publicly with their relationship, and everyone could agree that the three of them looked like a real family.

One night they had Bob and Sheldon over for dinner, Bob couldn't help but shake his head.

"You really amaze me, Marlin."

They just finished eating, the kids were playing up in Nemo's room and Dory was packing away the leftovers for Bob to take home. Marlin takes his gaze away from Dory, to look at his friend.

"How do I amaze you this time, Bob?"

"You really do love this woman. I had my doubts there for a while, thinking you were only… uh using her. But now I see you both are inseparable, I congratulate you Marlin."

Bob picks up his glass of wine, and motions it toward his friend.

"Here's to you, and your happy love life. You deserve it."

Bob went to take a gulp, while Marlin replied to his toast.

"Thanks Bob, and I only hope it's going to get better. I'm thinking of asking Dory to marry me."

Bob started choking on his wine, spilling the wine in his glass all over his lap. He spits out most of it from his mouth into his napkin, and clears his throat.

"Wuh- what!"

Dory came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, and looks at Bob concerned.

"Are you alright? You didn't choke on a chicken bone did you?"

Bob started wiping up his mess the best he could before replying.

"No, no Dory I just… it went down the wrong way… I'm fine."

She looked glanced at both of the men suspiciously.

"Are you guys hiding something from me?"

Marlin quickly answers before Bob could.

"No sweetheart, we're just being silly out here."

Bob coughs again, but only uttered one word to Marlin.

"Cough, cough… liar! Cough, cough…"

Marlin kicks him under the table, and smiles sweetly at Dory.

"Uh… could you go and make sure the boys are okay?"

"Sure thing, Marlin."

After she left, Bob started teasing him.

"How do I go about this… oh I know! Marlin and Dory sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Marlin groans annoyingly at him. "Will you shut up? I haven't quite decided yet if I should ask her yet."

"Where's the ring?"

"In my drawer upstairs… hey! Wait a minute, how did you-"

"I know you too well Marlin. I'm happy for you though, wish I could be there to see her face, when you ask her."

"I'm still waiting for the right moment. I know I should just go for it, but I want everything to be perfect for her."

"Well, if you need me to take Nemo for a couple of hours this week, I can."

"Thanks Bob, but I should be fine… I should be just fine."

**Do I hear wedding bells! :D Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Will He Still Love Me?

**Welcome back!**

**Gree: You get to see what happens...**

**EpicBird: I update when I have time, so when I don't have time I won't feel too guilty about not updating... get it?**

**Okay, I don't own Disney or Pixar... poor me.**

"I hate it when it rains!"

It was a rainy afternoon, and Nemo couldn't stop complaining about it. He just got done with his homework and felt like going outside. But because of the rain, that's not an option. Dory was flipping through a magazine, and looked up at Nemo.

"Rain can be good, Nemo. It helps keep everything green and keeps everything feeling fresh. Why don't you read a book?"

Nemo groaned and crawled up next to her. "I did a lot of reading for school already! I want to do something fun."

Dory put her magazine down and sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you what, how about I take you to that new indoor golf course. How does that sound?"

Nemo was already up and running upstairs to grab his coat. "Yes, thank you Dory!"

Dory chuckled and shook her head. She then checked to make sure all the windows were locked and grabbed the extra key Marlin made for her. She then wrote a note for him, so he'd know where they went if he came home early. Nemo came bounding down the stairs and stood by the door. Dory grabbed her rain jacket, and opened up the door for the both of them, closed it then locked it.

* * *

><p>She was on the move again. The house was left unoccupied and now the torture can now begin. She may not remember him now, but when she returns she soon will. The figure walked up to the house, and picked the lock on the door. He made his way inside, and waited in the shadows. Oh, she's in for a big surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>"I so had you beat Dory! I had two hole in ones!"<p>

"The hole in the little pond doesn't count, sport!"

Dory and Nemo just finished at the mini golf place, and were discussing who really won. They didn't keep score, but went by what they could remember. Dory went to put the key in the doorknob, just to find it unlocked.

"That's odd… the door is unlocked."

Nemo shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe dad is home?"

"Maybe… but his car isn't parked up front. I'm so sure that I locked it…"

"You did Dory, I saw you lock it before we left."

They went inside cautiously, and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Dory took another look around and sighed, relieved.

"Okay, it doesn't look like anyone broke in, so I guess everything is alright."

Nemo nodded. "I'm going to go upstairs and play my video game, is that okay Dory?"

"Yes, it's fine… I'll call you when dinner is ready."

After Nemo disappeared upstairs, Dory went into the kitchen to start on dinner. She had a little bit of an uneasy feeling, but tried to shake it off anyway. Just then she heard that same blood-curling chuckle that she heard in her nightmares she still occasionally has. She froze and started shaking. She felt another presence in the room, and saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face it, and saw him. The monster that invaded her dreams. He was standing in the doorway, holding one of the kitchen knives. He smiled at her and chuckled again.

"Hello sweetheart, miss me much?"

Dory pointed her finger at her. "You… it's you! You're the one in my nightmares!"

"Aw, can't stop thinking about me, can you. That is so sweet."

"What do you want from me? I've done everything you wanted me to do, now I'm full grown and I have a life of my own!"

"Dory, Dory do you think that you could ever outgrow your own daddy? I've missed you, I want you to come home with me."

Dory nodded towards the knife. "Alive or partly alive?"

He starts walking towards her wielding the knife. "Whatever it takes to get some sense knocked in to you."

"Don't you come any closer, or I'll… I'll scream!"

"You'll scream, huh? And… uh who's going to hear you? That boy upstairs? What could he do? What can anyone do to get you away from me?"

Before she could answer, she heard a click of a gun, and saw Marlin in the doorway now. The man turned and saw Marlin, pointing a pistol right at his head.

"If I were you," Marlin spoke warningly, "I would drop the knife, and leave."

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh, look it's the rescue brigade. Oh, I am so scared! You better put that gun away boy, before you hurt someone."

"You better do as I say, or I will hurt someone… you!"

The man grinned at Marlin, and dropped the knife on the ground. He looked at Dory and spoke.

"This isn't over girl, one way or another you will be mine! And there's nothing, do you hear me nothing, anyone can do to stop me."

He quickly turned to Marlin and punched him in the face, making Marlin drop the gun and drop to the ground. The man dodged out the door before anything else could be done. Dory gasped when she saw he boyfriend on the ground, I pain. She grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, and kneeled down next to him.

"Are you alright, Marlin?"

"Well, considering I'm only seeing one of you, instead of three, I think I'm fine."

She took a look at where the man punched him; he must've hit him right in the jaw. She felt it and didn't feel anything broken.

"Do you feel any broken teeth?" she asked.

Marlin took his tongue and felt around the injured area inside of his mouth. Nothing felt out of place, so that's a good sign.

"I don't feel anything broken."

Dory sighed with relief. She then put the ice pack on his jaw, making him wince. She took the pack off for a second, kissed his jaw and put the ice back on.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"It's getting there… maybe another kiss right here will help even more?" He pointed to his lips, and pretended to pout.

Dory rolled her eyes, but leaned in for a kiss anyway. She pulled back, and smiled slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm so glad I came home early. Did you know that guy?"

Dory went to answer 'yes', but realized that she couldn't tell Marlin whom that man really was. If he found out that her own dad threatens to hurt her, and that he's the one in her nightmares, he'll kick her out. Who would want something like that around? Especially around his young son. On the other hand, maybe it would be better to tell him the truth. They did have a open and honest relationship after all. But could she survive without him, if he rejects her because of her past? Risking everything their relationship, their love and their happiness together, she answered.

"I don't know who he was. Probably some psycho, looking for an easy house to rob, or something."

She slightly winced, hearing the lie escape her mouth. Marlin seemed to buy it.

"I guess I should call the police, and report this psycho so he doesn't try and hurt anyone else."

Dory nodded, and stood up. "I… I'll get dinner ready."

Marlin called the police, and about five minutes later the police came to the house. Dory gave her statement first, and Marlin told them what he saw when he came home. Nemo came downstairs and got excited to see a cop in their apartment.

"Can I turn on the siren in your car, please!"

The cop laughed, and allowed Nemo to turn the lights on and off, and turn on the siren. After getting all of Marlin's information, the cop left. It was a quiet dinner between Marlin and Dory that night. Nemo on the other hand was talking about wanting to grow up and become a cop, so he can get the bad guy that threatened Dory.

Later that night, everyone settled in their rooms for the night. Dory was lying on her airbed, with her arms crossed behind her head. She still felt very guilty for lying to Marlin, but what could be done now? The cops know what her dad looks like, they're hunt him down and everything will be fine.

Marlin looked away from the TV, and saw his girlfriend deep in thought. He figured she was probably still shaken up from earlier, he sure was. He turned the TV off, and patted the empty space on his bed.

"You want some company tonight, Dory?"

She looked over at him and nodded. She climbed out of her bed and crawled in next to Marlin. He opened up his arms and welcomed her into them. They both laid in silence for a while, until Marlin spoke up.

"You know, I'm always here for you Dory, and I can't tell you enough, how much you mean to me."

Dory glanced up at him and nodded. "I know, Marlin."

"When I walked in and saw that… maniac trying to take you away, my first thoughts were, 'he's taking her away from me!' and I knew I couldn't let that happen to you…"

"Nothings going to happen to me, I'll be fine, alright? You don't always have to worry losing me. I would never leave you. I'm yours forever Marlin, only yours."

Marlin smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her forehead. Once again, everything was perfect. And she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

><p>Early next morning the phone rang. Marlin groaned, and cursed hearing the phone disturb his sleep. He wiggles out of Dory's tight embrace and heads downstairs to answer the phone. He finally reached it and answered.<p>

"Hello?" he grumbled sleepily.

"Is this Mr. Swimmerson?"

"Yes it is… who's calling?"

"This is NYS police department; we stopped by your house yesterday after you were allegedly attacked?"

Marlin woke up a bit more hearing that. "Oh yes, hi… sorry. Uh… can I help you with something?"

"We just wanted to inform you that the man who attacked you yesterday is on our files, and he's been arrested before for assault and murder. Please, keep your eyes and ears out sir. He has a record of assaulting and killing young woman."

"Thank you very much, sir. Uh… can I ask who he is?"

"Certainly sir, his name is Timothy Hutch."

***gasp*! O.O uh oh... what do you think is going to happen? Please review to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10 Hurtful Words Exchanged

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Didn't think this story would be this popular.**

**EpicBird: I'll think about it... maybe I'll ask some of my other readers feedback as well...**

**depressed kittykat: I had a hard time reading your review, but what I got out of it is basically, finish the story or you'll tickle me... Don't worry! I have no intention of leaving this story open! I will finish it... maybe an idea for a sequel will follow?**

**Gree: There will be surprises in this story, thats what I do. I wish this Marlin was real... if he is HE'S MINE! :)**

**Ronnie343: Here's an update... when will you update yours?**

**Okay, I don't own Disney or Pixar... **

Marlin thought his ears were deceiving him. Did the man on the phone say Hutch?

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?"

Marlin found his voice and answered. "Uh… sorry did you just say Hutch?"

"Yes sir, Hutch, as in H-U-T-C-H. Timothy Hutch. Is something wrong?"

"No, no… I'll let you know if I see anything that can help you find him."

"Much appreciated. Have a good day sir."

After hanging up the phone, Marlin sank down into the couch and started rubbing his head. _Could that man who was here yesterday be related to Dory?_ He started thinking. _If so, what is she going to think? Someone in her family is a murderer. That's not exactly something to be proud of. She'll be crushed to find out that- _His head snapped up. What if she did know? What if she's with him? He started mentally slapping himself. There was no way that his Dory; his sweet, kind and caring Dory would be an accomplice to such a creep. Another thought dawned on him. _What if she does know? Because if she did, she lied to me. She looked me in the eyes, and lied._

He decided that he should let Dory explain herself. Perhaps her short-term memory loss is starting to worsen again for some reason. Ever since their decision to become a couple, Dory seemed to be improving with remembering things. Just the other day, she went food shopping, and remembered everything to buy, without a list. He remembered coming home, and seeing how happy she was to remember.

"Marlin, why'd you leave me? It's still early, why are you up?"

Marlin looked and saw a sleepy Dory rubbing her eyes in the doorway. He smiled at her motioned her to come sit next to him.

"I'm sorry that I left you, I… got a phone call. Come, sit by me."

She sleepily walked over to him, and instead of sitting next to him, she plopped on his lap and snuggled up to him. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She sighed against his chest.

"So, who called this early?"

"It's not that early Dory, and it was the police. They… wanted to warn me about the guy that was here yesterday."

"Oh… okay."

She was starting to drift off back to sleep, when Marlin decided to question her.

"What's is your dads name?"

"Huh? What's a daisy lame?"

"No, no, I said what's your dads name?"

"Oh that makes sense."

There was a long pause. Marlin got a little impatient.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what, my love?" Dory groggily replies.

"Wake up already Dory! I'm trying to ask you a question!"

She sat up straighter, but still remained on his lap. "Okay, okay, geez… no need to shout at me. What do you want to know?"

"For the third time, I want to know what your dads name is!"

"I don't remember, sorry."

Marlin looked at her face, and saw some sort of a guilty look in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Dory, I think you do know, and I think you should tell me the truth… now."

Dory gulped down a lump in her throat. Marlin did not look happy with her, and she didn't like it. She tried once again playing the innocent 'I forget card'.

"I… honestly don't know, okay? If I figure it out I'll-"

"For crying out loud Dory, is your dad's name Timothy Hutch? Can you answer me that truthfully?"

Dory gasped slightly, hearing that horrid name. She shook her head, and looked away from him.

"No…"

That did it. Marlin gripped her shoulders, and forced her to look at him.

"That is your dad's name, isn't it? And he was the one here, wasn't he?"

Dory stared at him; tears were starting to form in her eyes. She knew she couldn't lie anymore, not to him. She could lie to her old teachers about the bruises on her arms, she could lie to her old principal about her broken leg and she could even lie to her old friends about the burns on her back, but she can't lie to the man right in front of her that she loves with all her heart. Dory took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes, Timothy Hutch is my dad… I'm not proud of it, but he is."

Marlin leaned back in the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll assume then that you know what he's done and is still doing to some woman. If you did know, why'd you let him into my house?"

"I didn't, he must've came in while me and Nemo were at the golf course."

"You left the door unlocked? Dory, I believe I emphasized the importance of locking the door before you leave, over and over again! I even wrote a note and stuck it on the door for you to look at before you leave the house."

"But that's the thing, I did lock the door. He must've-"

"Don't try and lie your way out of this more, Dory! I'm already upset that you lied to me about your dad."

Dory stood off his lap, and stared him down. "I'm not lying about the door! I did lock it, you can ask-"

Marlin stood up as well and crossed his arms. "Not another word out of your mouth, unless it's the truth!"

Dory went to speak, but held her tongue. Tears were flowing freely now, and she felt nothing but anger now towards her boyfriend. She pointed a finger at him and shouted.

"You have no faith in me! You've had no faith in me since the beginning!"

"Oh, and it took you this long to figure that out, huh?"

"I don't see why you are making a big deal out of nothing!"

"A big deal out of NOTHING!" Marlin was now yelling, with his fists clenched. "Dory, that man is a murderer! You let a murderer have access into THIS house, into MY house, where MY son was endangered because of your DUMB SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!"

Dory's raised her hand up, and slapped Marlin across his face. She started shouting as well. "How could you blame all this on ME? I DID lock the door, I never EVER intended for that monster to come back into my life! And I most certainly never wished harm on YOUR son!"

Marlin overcame the shock of being slapped, and went to fire back with a snappy comeback, when he saw Nemo standing in the doorway, looking at the two grownups, confused.

"Uh… daddy, what's going on? I have to be on the bus in fifteen minutes. Where's breakfast?"

Marlin looked at the time, and groaned. He had to get ready for work as well, and here he was, auguring with his girlfriend. He sighed and looked at Dory.

"Could you make up Nemo's breakfast, please?"

She stared at him for a second, and then went into the kitchen. A moment went by when she brought out a frying pan and pushed it into Marlins arms.

"I'm sorry, but my dumb short term memory loss is restraining me from making YOUR sons breakfast."

She then turned and headed upstairs before he could say anything. He felt a growl in his chest, but held it back for his son's sake.

"Uh… how about you grab a pop tart Nemo. Dory's not feeling well enough to make you breakfast."

Nemo's face saddened. "She makes me lunch though…"

Marlin went to the hall, and dug out some money. "Here son, just buy your lunch today."

"Are you and Dory okay dad? You guys were getting pretty loud."

Marlin sighed, and kneeled down so he was at Nemo's level.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that Nemo, Dory and me… are having a little disagreement. I promise that after work I will talk calmly to her, okay?"

Nemo nodded. "Okay dad… Oh, can I sleep over at Tad's tonight? Sheldon's going to be there as well, and Tad parents will be there also, please?"

"Sure son, call me later though, so I know you're at his house safe, alright?"

"Sure dad, I'll do that."

After getting his son sent off to school, Marlin took a shower and got dressed for work. Dory seemed to have locked herself in the guest bathroom, but Marlin didn't care. He didn't feel like seeing or talking to her right now. For her sake though, he knocked on the bathroom door, and spoke.

"I'm going to work Dory. Nemo is sleeping over at a friend's house, so he won't be coming home tonight. Just so we're clear, we aren't finished talking about this yet. I'll see you later."

After he left, Dory emerged from the bathroom. Tears were running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe everything that went on this morning. All the hateful words they exchanged, and the way she jus struck him. He hurt her by not believing her, but who could blame him? She did lie about her dad, and she knew fully well that it was wrong. He did not need someone like her in his life, and she doesn't deserve him in hers.

Without another thought, she grabbed a shopping bag, packed up some clothes and some money she had, and went out the door. She even made fully sure she locked the door.

She walked a few blocks for a while, before the feeling of weakness over took her. She sat down on a bench, and burst into tears. _Where will I go?_ She thought. _Who can I run to? I've got nothing… nothing! I am nothing…_

Before anything else could be done, she felt someone behind her grab her waist and stuffed something in her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She didn't try and scream anyway. Who could she scream to?

**:( Awww... not one of my favorite chapters (by that, I mean what happened between them) but it had to be done... sigh... please review... Oh and also, this story is rated k plus, does anyone think, to be on the safe side, that I should raise it to 'T'? Please give me some feedback on that as well. :) Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Give Up on Love

**I'm having a great time writing this! Never want it to end!**

**EpicBird: I know what you're saying. There was a fight needed. :)**

**Ronnie343: He'll hopefully come to his senses, but c'mon this is Marlin we're talking about!**

**Gree: I guess your right. I'll leave the rating the way it is. Thanks for your input!**

**Alright, I still don't own Disney or Pixar... right? *checks files* Nope, don't own it...**

Marlin sat tapping his fingers on his desk, staring at the phone. He wanted to call her and apologize. But what does he have to apologize for? He wasn't the liar, she was. But still, he felt guilty for taking out all his frustration on her poor memory. No one could help that; it's not her fault. He a least wanted to hear her voice. Not the one he heard just a few hours ago back at the house when they were at each others throats, but the voice that's caring, the voice that sounds so sweet when she utters the words 'I love you'.

He sits back in his seat, and sighs. He would do anything to go home right now and make up with her. He'd do almost anything to get her to smile at him again. He wouldn't blame her for still being mad at him though. The words he used were unnecessary, and not true. He's sure she probably would be thinking the same thing about him right now. Well, at least that's what he hoped.

It's not like they've never been at each other's throats before, but at least in times past it was more playful. Like he'd refuse to take out the garbage, unless she'd scrub the toilet or something. It was silly, but it kept some sort of a spark going between them. Soon they'd be laughing and kissing, then it would all be over. But not this time, this time the fight was real. It was hurtful for both of them. Marlin was full aware of that, and he would do anything to get him and Dory back on the same page in life. He planned on going back home tonight, sitting down with her and letting her tell him everything, and he would listen to her.

He felt around in his pocket, and pulled out a small black box. He opened it up for he hundredth time since he's had it. The ring inside it was still shining brightly like the day he bought it. It was silver with four little amethysts on the sides and one big diamond in the middle. He thought it was perfect, because the amethysts would bring out the purple in her eyes, which is one of the features he loves about her. He closed the box back up and put it back in his pocket. Then he got started on a letter he was supposed to be working on all this time, but kept getting distracted.

As he starting typing out 'Dear sir,' his phone started ringing. He cleared his throat, and picked up the receiver.

"Good morning, this is Mr. Swimmerson."

"Hi Marlin," the voice was the female operator, Nancy. "sorry to bother you hon, but there's a Bob on line one for you. He says it's important that he speaks to you right away."

"Alright, Nancy I'll take it, thank you."

"Okay, hon."

After hanging up, Marlin got a little nervous. Bob never called him at work, unless it was an emergency. He picked up the phone again, and hit the line one button.

"Hey Bob, what's up?"

"Oh Marlin, something terrible has happen! I don't know what, but it's urgent that you get to the hospital right now."

Marlin felt like his heart skipped a hundred beats. "Is it Nemo? What room? I'll be down-"

"Nemo is fine Marlin, it's Dory! She… she's been… oh, just get down here! I'm at the hospital on Forty Second Street. Please hurry!"

Marlin slammed the phone down and ran out of his office. He reached the first floor, where Nancy was. He ran up to her gasping.

"Nancy… I need… to get… hospital… Dory, oh Dory… hurt!"

Nancy stood up, concerned. "Calm down hon, I'll call you a cab and let the boss know you had an emergency."

She quickly called him a cab, and wished him luck. Where he worked was only five minutes away from the hospital, but for Marlin it felt like five hours. He couldn't think straight. He shouldn't have left her alone, not with her murderous dad hanging around. What was he thinking? He should've stayed home with her. He promised that he wouldn't hurt her; he said he'd make sure that she wouldn't have to go through any pain or suffering and that he would keep her safe. He broke that promise as soon as he screamed all those hateful words at her, and now she's in the hospital because of him. Because he was too stubborn to listen to her side of the story. And for that, she might be dying, or worse… already dead.

When the cab pulled up to the hospital, Marlin gave the driver some money and dodged inside. He went to the waiting area and saw Bob sitting with his head in between his hands. Marlins face went pale. Was he too late? Was she gone? He took a deep breath and made his way over to Bob.

"Bob…"

Bob looked up at his friend and sighed with relief.

"Marlin, I'm so glad you came. I think you should sit down."

Marlin sat down next to his friend and gulped back a sob. "Is she… is she…"

"She's… unconscious Marlin. She was awake when I found her, but she passed out when they put her in the ambulance."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I went for a jog this morning and heard a woman screaming inside an abandoned building. I went inside to investigate, and saw this man punching, hitting and kicking this woman. She was crying out for him to stop, but he laughed… he laughed at the pain he was causing her. Then he took out this needle filled with who knows what, and stuck it in her arm. By that time, I was right behind him and I punched him in the neck, hoping it would knock him out, but it didn't. When he stood back up and saw me, he fled. When I went to see the victim… it was Dory. She was on the floor, bleeding from a deep wound in her chest. She was covered in bruises and had these two deep scratches on her face. After I called 911, I tried to talk to her. The only words I could make out of her was, 'Marlin I'm sorry, never meant for this, please don't kill me dad, I love you, Marlin' and that's mostly it. Do you know what she was talking about?"

Marlin sat in silence the whole time. This was his entire fault; he knew something like this would happen. Something always happens to the people he loves. They end up getting hurt because of him. He hid his face in his hands and let the tears forming in his eyes come out. He then spoke to Bob who was waiting for him to speak.

"We kind of got into an argument this morning, a really bad one. We threw around hateful words and she even slapped me, but that doesn't matter to me anymore, I just-"

"Wait… what do you mean it doesn't matter to you anymore? It should still matter to you both, until you work out the problem. If you just let it slide and not talk about it reasonably, you guys are going to grow apart. Do you want that to happen?"

"No Bob, of course I don't. I just meant it didn't matter right now because of Dory being hurt. As soon as she's better, we will sit down and talk calmly about it."

Bob relaxed against the hard seat relieved. "Okay that's good. Because what the two of you have is something real. I'd hate to see you guys lose it because of a argument."

Marlin just nodded at him. Just then a doctor came out from behind the closed doors. He looked around and spoke.

"Is there someone here for a Dory Hutch?"

Marlin stood up quick. "I'm here for her. Is she alright, please let her be alright?"

"Yes, yes she's going to be find. There's nothing broken, but she is banged up pretty bad. I'm going to keep her overnight anyway because she did lose consciousness."

"Oh, thank you doctor… can I see her? Is she awake?"

"If you're this 'Marlin' she's been crying about, then by all means. She hasn't stopped crying out your name since she's been awake. She's in room two hundred and four."

After the doctor walked away, Bob stood up by his friend.

"You'd better go see her, Marlin. She really needs you right now. I have to get home, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Bob, thank you so much for seeing her get here safely."

After saying goodbye, Marlin took a deep breath and headed off to find Dory's room.

**I don't go to hospitals, so I'm basing what I wrote on what I've seen on TV. Hopefully it's pretty accurate. Pleeeeaaasseee review!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Proposal

**YES! got another chapter written out, whew...**

**depressed kittykat: Alright, alright... heres your chapter... please dont rip it ;)**

**Gree: Enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**EpicBird: I'll get around to writing another chapter, don't worry...**

**I don't own Disney or Pixar...**

The hospital room was so uncomforting. She had a consent **beep, beep, beep…** right next to her, there were nurses running in and out with bags of blood, it smelled like sick people and the room was just plain dull. Dory was used to it though, she's been in a hospital room countless times. Each she was here a different body part was broken or bruised. One thing that was always the same, it was her dad that put her in here.

She sighed and groaned. Her ribs were bruised, which made breathing comfortably difficult. She was lucky that nothing was broken this time. She lost a lot of blood from the deep slash on her chest and her left ear seemed to be buzzing constantly. Hopefully she doesn't go deaf. But what would it matter? After all, all she will ever hear in her life is hurtful words such as 'you are worth nothing to anyone, Dory. I don't see why you go on like this living this fake fairy-tale life. Get this in your twisted messed up mind, HE doesn't really love you, no one could ever love you." Those were the last words she remembers hearing before passing out from loss of blood. Some support from her dad, huh?

He was right though. Nobody can love her, because of her dad. He will always be there to torture her, and anyone else in her life. That's why she can never go back to Marlin. She can't risk him getting hurt because of her. It broke her heart to make this decision. She knew that she loved him, but she also knew that she was in love with him. He needed someone better then her, someone who doesn't have a maniac for a dad.

There was a soft knock on the door. One of the female nurses walked in.

"Miss Dory, you have a visitor."

Dory sat up straighter on the bed. Who would be visiting her? No one knows she's here. Her question got answered when Marlin slowly walked in. He stood by the doorway, and just stared at her.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Dory, his perfect Dory, covered with scratches and bruises on her arms and two identical cuts on the side of her soft face. Why would someone do something like this to any human being?

Dory's eyes got wide. A bit of fear showed on her face. Why was he here? How did he find out that she was here?

Marlin noticed the fear in her eyes and tried to talk calmly to her.

"Hey Dory, it's alright. It's me Marlin. Don't you remember me?"

"I know who you are Marlin," she replied, "I just don't know… why you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be here? I was worried sick when I heard what happened to you."

"But… no one was around… how… who?"

"Bob heard you scream. He scared your dad away and called for help. Dory, what… what…"

Marlin put his hand up to his face, and tried to hold back a sob. He put his hand back down, and turned his attention back to Dory.

"What were you thinking? Leaving the apartment and making yourself a target for your dad?"

Dory's head bowed a little. She didn't think about that at all. All she was trying to do was protect him. Marlin continued.

"You know, no one can be around every part of the day to watch out for you Dory. You have to think for yourself sometimes. You were extremely lucky today, but that doesn't mean that you will get lucky each and every time trouble comes around. Are you listening to me, Dory?"

She nodded, but didn't look up. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks, but Marlin didn't notice. He kept going.

"As much as I want to always be with you and protect you, I can't. Little things are going to separate us throughout our lives, but only for a little while. And when those times come, like today when I'm at work, I expect you to be wary and smart. Especially when someone like your dad is around. And I- Dory… are you crying?"

Dory was now crying openly. She had tears streaming down her face and was choking with sobs. Marlin headed over to her bed and put her head in between his hands. She looked at him with news tears coming down her face.

"Hey… hey Dory, what's wrong? I'm not angry anymore all right? I'm trying to help you because I love you."

Dory moaned and sobbed even more hearing him say that. Marlin was starting to worry again.

"Easy Dory, easy. Everything is alright now, please don't cry."

Dory shook her head and spoke.

"You don't… understand Marlin. I left… I left because I was trying to protect you. I never intended on being found… by anyone. I thought… because of the fight that we… we weren't… that you… you didn't love me anymore."

Dory pulled away from him, turned the other way and started crying again. Marlin just stared at her. So that's what this was all about. She's still upset about that stupid fight. He almost figured that with her memory, she might've forgotten. Apparently, he was wrong. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Dory… I am so sorry about what I said earlier. Your memory is not dumb; I know it's not your fault you have a hard time remembering things. I honestly thought you wouldn't even remember the fight by the time I came home, but now I know that your memory is staying with you more and more. I'm so happy for you because of it, Dory."

Her sobs quieted down, but she still didn't turn around.

"Could… could you please turn around so I can look you in the eyes Dory?"

She hesitated for a minute, but finally relented. She sat back up straight and faced him again. He was looking at her lovingly and started wiping he tears away with his thumbs. He then tilted her chin up towards him, and smiled.

"I love you Dory, I love you with all my heart. Even when fight like we did this morning, I still love you. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

Dory took a deep breath and spoke. "But… my dad, he's… he's…"

"You're nothing like him, Dory."

"No, not that. He'll always come after me, he'll never stop trying to hurt me and the people I love. That's why I was leaving, I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you or Nemo. I… I would die without you."

"Dory, if you would die without me, then why did you leave?"

"I… um, I guess I never thought of that…"

Marlin chuckled. "That's why you need me around, to help you think. After all, I help you remember right?"

Dory finally smiled at him. "That's right."

"There's that beautiful smile that I missed."

With that, he leaned over closer and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, and when it ended they hugged each other. He ran his fingers through her hair, before remembering something.

"Dory, do you promise never to try and run away again, thinking that it will keep me and Nemo safe?"

Dory nodded her head on his shoulder. "Yes, I promise, I won't leave you again. I love you."

Marlin smiled again, and pulled back so he could look her in the eyes.

"Dory, I'm not sure how to do this, but I'll give it a go, so bear with me alright?"

Dory looked a little confused, but nodded. Marlin stood up, and took her hands.

"Since the day you came into my life, you've made everything so much better for me and Nemo. We love having you around, and… well, want you around forever."

He got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket. Dory's eyes widened.

"Marlin, what are-"

"Dory Hutch, you are the most amazing woman I could ever lay my eyes on. I want you and me to be with each other forever as one…"

He pulled the case out of his pocket and opened it up. Dory gasped slightly.

"Marlin?"

"… Dory, will you marry me?"

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I LEFT IT OPEN, DON'T BE MAD! heehee... need lot's of reviews please...**


	13. Chapter 13 I Won't Let Him Hurt You

**Welcome to chapter 13!**

**Gree: Don't die please, it's not over yet!**

**EpicBird: I know, I know... but knowing Marlin, he'll forgive her and set her straight. ;)**

**Ronnie343: :D heehee...**

**Okay, I don't own Disney or Pixar...**

There are some things that words can't describe. Like the way Dory is feeling right now. She probably just had the worst day ever. Fighting with her boyfriend, getting caught and beaten up by her dad and stuck in the hospital overnight. _Could things get any worse?_ She thought. She got her answer when her boyfriend came into the hospital room, got down on one knee and proposed to her. That is what words can't describe. The feeling she had as soon as those five words left his mouth. "…Dory, will you marry me?" The words she was looking for could not be defined in any way. She could only utter one stupid word.

"What?"

Marlin took a gulp and asked again. "I said, Dory will you marry me?"

Dory looked at him, then at the ring and then him again. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Only instead of pain and sadness, they were happy and blissful. Marlin got worried again.

"I'm sorry Dory, am I coming on to strong? I knew I should have waited-"

She silenced him by leaning down by him and kissing him hard on the lips. Marlin moaned in surprise, but soon closed his eyes and kissed her back. After breaking apart, he looked at her questionably.

"So… are you going to answer?"

Dory smiled wide. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course! Yes!"

Marlin smiled widely at her, took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. Dory took a closer look at the ring and gasped. She has never had anything so exquisite like this before in her life.

"Oh Marlin," she spoke, "it's… it's perfect! It's so beautiful."

Marlin sat next to her on the bed, put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I think you're beautiful."

Dory looked up at him and smiled dreamily at him. "And I think you're handsome."

"Handsome? I don't think anyone has ever called me that since… a long time ago."

"Back when the dinosaurs roamed the earth, old man?"

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, something like that."

Marlin ended up staying the rest of the night with Dory at the hospital. They talked and laughed at the little jokes they made up. But mostly they were holding each other and kissing. Marlin ended up calling work, and told them he wasn't going to be in at work for the rest of the week. He only wanted to be with Dory, to hold her and protect her. He had made a silent promise to himself, that he would make her dad pay for all the pain and torture he has inflicted upon her. While Marlin still has life in him, that man will never ever lay a finger on her again.

Dory was resting on his shoulder and running her fingers up and down his arm. She noticed how quiet he's gotten. She looked up at his face and saw that he looked deep in thought. She reached over and ran her hand across his cheek. Marlin closed his eyes and sighed. Then he took her hand and started kissing her fingers. She sighed as well and spoke.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were thinking hard about something?"

He paused the kissing and answered. "He will never hurt you again Dory. I'll make sure that he will never lay a finger on you ever again." He continued kissing her hand all over.

She groaned and shook her head. "Marlin c'mon, as long as he still lives, he will always hunt me. Even when he's not around, he's still hurting me. I see his face almost every day. Even in my dreams he is still stabbing and hitting me. It won't ever stop."

Marlin paused again and looked at her. "Then I guess he shouldn't be allowed to live anymore. With him dead, there'll be no more pain for you to feel, right?"

"I don't think it woks that way, you can't just go and… kill someone. It's not right."

"It's also not right what he did to you, and if he lives he'll keep hurting other people as well. Do you want that?"

"Of course not, it's just… are you really going to kill him yourself?"

"I didn't say that, I don't think that would be something I could do anyway. Taking someone's life from them, no matter how terrible they are. I'll leave that to the professionals."

Dory entwined her fingers through his. "I'm ready to go home… with you."

Marlin kissed her forehead and started getting up. "I'll go see if they're discharge you. I'll be right back, love."

Five minutes later, Marlin walked back in with the doctor. The doctor checked her heart, and made sure her cuts were still clean. He scribbled something on a clipboard and smiled at her.

"Alright Miss Hutch, you can go home now. Just please, take it easy for a while."

Dory nodded. "Thank you sir, yes I will."

After Dory got dressed and signed a few papers, she walked hand in hand with Marlin out of the hospital. They decided to walk back to the apartment instead of taking a taxi. It was a nice day and they wanted to talk their time getting back home. They stopped in a diner on the way there to get some breakfast. They were laughing and talking all the while. It was like they were never in a hospital; and she was never injured. Other then the proof on her body, it was like no one ever hurt her.

They finally made their way back home. Dory made her way upstairs to the bathroom, and Marlin checked for messages on his phone. There was one from Nemo.

"Hi dad, it's Nemo. I made it to Tads house safely; we are getting ready to eat dinner so I should go. I'll see you after school tomorrow. Love you, bye!"

Marlin grinned; he almost forgot that he told his son to call. After putting the phone down, he made his way up to his room. He changed out of his work clothes, into something more comfortable to lounge around in. By the time he was done changing in the bathroom, Dory came in all dressed and hair wet. She brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She then settled on Marlin's bed, waiting for him to join her. He threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and settled down on the bed with Dory. He snuggled up with her and kissed one of her cuts on her face. She smiled and grabbed the remote for the TV.

"You want to watch something?"

He answered in between kissing her cheek. "I am… watching something… you…"

"No, you're kissing my face off, that's not watching anything."

"Sure it is, I can keep my eyes open while kissing you."

Dory giggled a little. "Oh Marlin, cut it out!"

"Cut what out? Loving you? Impossible!"

He turned so he was sitting right in front of her, his forehead pressing against hers. She continued smiling.

"You're so funny, you can't keep your lips off me, can you?"

"As long as you're enjoying it… nope."

He kissed her on the lips, and she caved and kissed him back. They kissed for a while, before she finally broke it.

"We should call some people, and tell them we're getting married."

Marlin groaned when she pulled away. "Yeah… we can tell everyone later."

He went to kiss her again, but she ducked her head.

"C'mon Marlin… we can call Crush and his son and invite them. And maybe some of those kids that Nemo met. I think they all gave them him they're numbers."

"Okay, okay… but why now? Why not tomorrow?"

"Marlin Swimmerson, are you procrastinating?"

"No! I just want to spend the rest of the day with you, just like this."

Dory tried getting up, but Marlin had his knees on her legs and his hands on her shoulders. He grinned when he saw she struggling to get up.

"Poor Dory, can't stand leaving me, huh?"

Dory pretended to scowl at him. "Fine you want to be this way? Two can play at this game."

She started tickling his sides, making him topple over with laughter. She laughed as well and sat on top of him. She pinned his arms down and stared down at him.

"Aw… looks like you're a little stuck Marlin. How does it feel?"

He used his legs and back to push himself back up, so he was now sitting up with her, and kissed her again on the lips. Dory released his arms and put her arms around him and held him tight.

After the kiss ended they were lying on the bed, just looking at each other lovingly. Dory smiled a bit and spoke.

"Okay, okay you win. We can call everyone tomorrow."

Marlin grinned at her and pulled her closer again. "You'll find out soon that I always win."

**Gaaawwwww! Mushy mushy, lovey dovey. I have a very, very soft spot for love scenes. :) They just make a story better... ahem, anyway please review! **


	14. Chapter 14 Wedding & Life Preparations

**Yay! Never expected to go this far in this story, but it's so far been a good success! Thank's everyone!**

**Gree: Marlin scared you? lol... why? I know... poor guy, does not need to lose anymore people he cares about.**

**Okay... I don't own Disney or Pixar... :( oh well...**

The next morning arrived eventually. Marlin awoke and found Dory not in bed with him. He sat up and looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere in the room, so he headed downstairs. He found her on the phone talking and laughing with someone.

"Okay, I'll see you next week then… okay bye!"

Marlin leaned against the doorframe and caught her attention. She smiled and went over to greet him good morning. After they kissed, Dory spoke.

"Did you sleep well, love?"

"I did… until I woke up and didn't see you next to me."

"I'm sorry, I was so excited and couldn't wait."

"Wait? Wait for what? Who were you on the phone with?"

"I was just on the phone with Crush. He and Squirt are coming next week for the wedding."

"Oh okay then… wait next week? Dory we don't even have a date planned yet, and you're here inviting people already?"

"Well… when do you want to get married?"

"If it were up to me, we'd already be hitched."

"Oh… how romantic of you." Dory replied sarcastically.

"But, it's not just my day, it's our day. And I want it to be perfect for you as well."

"What's wrong with planning a wedding for next week?"

"Planning a wedding takes time, Dory. There's the invitations, clothes, flowers, a place to hold the ceremony, food… there's so much to do to plan a wedding!"

"Okay well… I just invited Crush, and I called that nice kid that Nemo met… what was his name… Gill! And he's going to get all his friends together to be here next week as well. And inviting your friends will be easy, they all live right in the city, right? I already know the dress I want to wear, and there's a tuxedo place down the street for you guys, and… there are tons of flower shops to buy out, we can get married at that nice hotel that we past by yesterday, and we can have a caterer! Face it Marlin, we got this! We can do this!"

Marlin shook his head in amusement. "It's sounds like you have everything under control, Dory. If you want to get married next week, we will get married next week."

Dory squealed in excitement, and hugged Marlin tight. "I can't believe it. I'm getting married! I never thought this would happen, but it is!"

"It's gonna be tough Dory, we have a lot, and I mean A LOT to do before next… uh…"

"How about Saturday?"

"Saturday it is. We'd better get a move on then; I'll give my friends a call right now. You get dressed and we can head down to that hotel and see if we can rent out one of their rooms for the wedding. Then we'll go to the flower shop, order some flowers then we'll sop and sample some wedding cakes. I think that's enough for today."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

So a few phone calls later, and surprised reactions, they were on their way to the hotel. They arrived just in time to rent out their last wedding reception room. Next they went and picked out lots of flowers, and had them schedule to deliver early next Saturday. Lastly they stopped at a caterer, and sampled some cakes. They both agreed on a marble cake and then they ordered two different kinds of dinners. By then, it was getting to be late afternoon, and they needed to head back for when Nemo got home.

When they got home, they both collapsed on the couch. Dory groaned and kicked off her shoes.

"I never did that much walking around in my life!"

Marlin lifted an eyebrow. "What about when we went across the country? We did a lot of walking then."

"That's different, at least we took a break every now and then. We even got to hitch a couple of rides to get there."

Just then, Nemo came running in through the door and into the living room.

"Hi dad, hi Dory!"

Marlin smiled at Nemo. "Hey kiddo how was the sleepover?"

"It was awesome! Tad had the coolest water guns that we played with in the streets. Then we played some video games, watched a movie and told ghost stories."

"I hope there was also some homework and sleeping involved as well, young man?"

"Yes dad, we did our homework before playing."

"Good boy, hey guess what?"

Nemo jumped up on the couch, and bounced excitedly. "What, what, what? Tell me, please?"

Marlin laughed and looked at Dory. "You want to tell him?"

"Tell me what! Come on, tell me!"

Dory smiled widely. "Your dad and I… are getting married."

Nemo's eyes shone bright. "Really? You guys are getting married? That's really cool!"

"Yes, and we are getting married next Saturday. Oh, and I invited Crush and his son, and also those kids you met on our adventure."

"No way, really? I get to see Gill and Squirt again? That's so cool! I can't wait!"

Marlin shook his head and grinned. "What's with you, and this word 'cool'?"

"It's the in thing dad, get with it… hey Dory, what happened to your face?"

Dory's hands flew up to her face and cried out. "What? Is there something on me? Is it a spider? Ew…"

Marlin put his hand on hers and shook his head. "No love, he means the cuts on your face." He looked back at Nemo. "The bad man from a couple of days ago… well, he did… he hurt Dory and gave her those scratches."

Nemo frowned. "Aw dad, why didn't you stop him? Why'd you let him hurt her?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen Nemo, I was at work and Dory… went for a walk, and he attacked her."

"Are the police going to catch him?"

"I sure hope so son… okay go do your homework, while me and Dory order some Chinese food for dinner. Does that sound… cool?"

"Sure dad thanks!"

Nemo dodged upstairs to his room and shut the door. Dory looked at Marlin puzzled.

"Really, did you just say cool?"

"Yeah, Nemo said to get with it. It's the in thing right now."

Dory rolled her eyes. "Yeah, for young people."

"You calling me old?"

"Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"First, I'm going to call in the food order so it can get here on time, then I'm going to kiss you, because you are just too beautiful, and I love you."

Dory shrugged playfully. "Okay, you got to do, what you got to do."

So after calling in the food order, Marlin and Dory started kissing and embracing with each other, until the food order arrived. Then the three of them sat down and ate. They talked about their futures with each other, and planned out some of the things they wanted to do with their lives, together. Nemo wanted a half of dozen siblings to play with, in which Dory bargained it down to two siblings, until Marlin brought the number up to four.

Dory wanted to travel to different places; France, Greece, Spain, Scotland and Ireland. Marlin made a mental note to remember to ask Dory where she would like to go first, and surprise her with a honeymoon trip. Nemo wanted to go to all the places in the world, that had tallest and fastest rollercoasters to ride, and Marlin wanted to be anywhere that would be quiet and not give him a heart attack by seeing those awful metal contraptions

Marlin would like to move out of the small apartment, into a house away from the city. Both Dory and Nemo could agree on that. As much as the city is fun, it's just really dangerous and busy. Something that Marlin could never get used to.

It felt good for all of them to finally have a plan to start up their lives together, as a family. The journey across the country to find Marlin's son, would be nothing compared to the journey they have ahead of them, waiting to begin.

**Aw yeah! Planning is good, right? Game plans are awesome! I'm sorry, but I will not be updating again until Friday or Saturday. I'm going away, and WILL NOT be bringing my laptop. But please, keep reviewing so I can be inspired to write more! Please, and thank you! :) see you later in the week! **


	15. Chapter 15 Relax & Apologizing

**Yay! I'm back... sorry it took a little longer to update. Had a little writers block, but hopefully I've overcome it.**

**Gree: Enjoy this chapter :) thanks for reading!**

**I don't own Pixar or Disney...**

"I can't believe this dress won't fit! It fit two days ago when I tried it on!"

Dory was in the bathroom trying on her wedding dress for the fourth time this week. She's been watching what she ate for the past two days since she and Bob's wife, Ellie went to get Dory's wedding gown. He diet mainly focused on salads, lean broiled chicken and lots of water. Marlin, of course, told her she was perfect the way she was, and didn't need to lose weight, but the dress she wanted to wear was one size too small.

It wasn't too frilly, but not too plain either. It had a tight bodice with creamed colored beads and had sleeves that hung loosely on her shoulders. The skirt had a little 'poof' to it, and was long enough to cover her feet. It didn't have a long train, because Dory didn't want to trip over it when the dancing started. The matching veil flowed delicately down her back and had some cream beads sewed in to it, and she picked out a pair of silver high heels that had straps that swirled around her feet. It was all perfect… almost.

Dory grunted and groaned, trying to pull up the zipper in the back. She kept getting stuck on her shoulders. She groaned some more.

"Come on… get UP! Stupid zipper… ZIP!"

There was a knock on the door. "Uh… Dory are you alright in there?"

It was Marlin. Dory gasped, and leaned up against the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't come in, please."

"I won't don't worry, but what on earth are you doing in there?"

"I'm trying on my wedding dress… it's not fitting."

"You're trying it on again? Sweetheart, it's fine, you said it fit two days ago."

"It did! I must've gained twenty pounds since then. I must look like a hippo"

She heard Marlin stifling back a laugh as he answered.

"Dory, you look beautiful the way you are. Look, take off the dress and come downstairs, please."

Dory heard his footsteps go downstairs into the living room. She sighed, and slipped the dress off. She then put her jeans and t-shirt back on and headed into hers and Marlins room. She hung the dress back up and hid it behind some other clothes in the closet. Then she headed downstairs, and found her boyfriend on the couch. She stood in the doorway and spoke.

"Okay, here I am. What do you need?"

Marlin frowned and patted the empty seat on the couch.

"Sit down Dory, let's relax for a moment."

Dory shook her head. "I can't Marlin, I have to get dinner started."

"We can order pizza for dinner."

"I also need to do a few things for the wedding."

"Dory, you've done nothing but chores and wedding planning for the past few days. You need to relax for a little while. We haven't spent time with each other, just the two of us, for days."

"There'll be time for that when we are married."

"Please Dory, sit with me. Ten minutes, that's all I ask."

Dory groaned, and sat down next to him. "Okay, ten minutes."

Marlin smiled and put his arm around her. "Thanks Dory."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Dory sighed and leaned on his shoulders. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Isn't this better then work?"

"In this case Marlin, anything's better then work. I didn't think planning a wedding would be THIS much work. Promise me you'll only marry me once."

Marlin laughed at that. "I think once will be enough, Dory. I mean, not that I wouldn't mind marrying you more than once, just… once is all it takes."

"Don't worry, I know what you're saying. But… let's not think or talk about the wedding right now. I'm enjoying just relaxing here with you."

"I couldn't agree more."

They spent the next hour just relaxing, in peace and quiet. That's is until Nemo came home from school, and started bouncing up and down excited.

"When is Gill coming? And Squirt too? Tell me, tell me!"

Marlin laughed and placed his son on his lap. "They are still coming tomorrow. They are all flying in tonight, and are going to sleep at the hotel, then tomorrow they will come over."

"But dad, I have school. It's only Friday tomorrow, can't I stay home from school, please?"

"Now Nemo, I'm don't think you should-"

Dory looked at Marlin and shrugged. "He never gets to see them dear. What's he going to miss staying one-day home from school? Besides all you guys need to pick up your suits. Nemo should go with you guys to try it on."

Marlin sighed in defeat. "Okay then, Nemo you can stay home tomorrow."

"Yippee," Nemo cheered, "thanks dad, thanks Dory! Oh, what's for dinner?"

"After you do your homework, we'll go out for pizza tonight."

Nemo didn't need to be told twice. He darted upstairs to get started on his homework. Dory laughed seeing how happy Nemo was, and leaned against Marlin sighing. Her smile faded

"Marlin… do you think that… I'll be a good… um…"

Marlin shifted her over so he could see her face. "A good what Dory?"

"A good… wife and mother?"

"Of course I do Dory. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm not perfect. I can't promise to be perfect all the time."

"Now that's a different story. I don't expect things to go perfect all the time, but I know whether we're in a difficult or an easy situation, we will both make the right choices for each other and Nemo. That's what I call being a good married couple and a good parent."

Dory smiled again and kissed him. After the kiss ended, he looked at her half puzzled half dreamily.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"For being so smart and sweet, and because I love you."

"Oh well… in that case…"

He kissed her again, and they kept kissing and embracing until they heard Nemo running out of his room, shouting 'Pizza, pizza, pizza!'

The three of them then headed to the nearby pizza parlor. They laughed, talked and ate their pizza. They stayed later then they usually do, and ended up getting asked to leave by the owner.

Marlin carried a sleepy Nemo home, while hold his fiancés hand. He glanced over at Dory, who was looking into the different windows they passed by. The two deep cuts on her face, were now starting to fade into scars. Every time he thinks about what happened to her, it gives him a flashback of when they were climbing that electric fence only a couple of months back. He felt that whole ordeal was his fault, because he didn't have patience for her reasoning of finding a safer way to get to the other side. Now he feels responsible for her dad hurting her again. If only he held his temper, and talked reasonably and calmly to her, things might've turned out different. But on the other hand, he couldn't complain. He found his perfect opportunity to ask for her hand in marriage, and she said yes.

He felt her squeeze his hand a bit, which made him look at her. She had a concerned look on her face

"Are you alright Marlin?"

"Yes… why do you ask?"

"Because we passed by the apartment about thirty seconds ago."

Marlin blushed, and turned them around.

"Sorry about that Dory, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He just pressed his finger to his lips, and pointed to Nemo, sleeping. Dory got the idea, and nodded.

After getting inside, Marlin helped his sleepy son get into some pajamas, tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. Dory was in the bathroom, changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth. Marlin did the same in his bathroom. When he finished, Dory was tucked into his bed. Just two days ago, the blowup mattress was packed away. She enjoyed sleeping in his embrace more then sleeping alone. He smiled at her, and climbed into bed beside her. He went to kiss her, when she blocked his lips with her fingers. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know what you were thinking so hard about, that it made you pass by the apartment first."

Marlin groaned, and leaned back. "It was nothing Dory…"

Dory crossed her arms and tried to look stern at him. He chuckled a little and caved.

"Okay, okay, I was just thinking back on when we climbed that eclectic fence and you ended up getting hurt the most."

"Marlin, you already told me you were sorry and I said no hard feelings. You wanted to get your son back, you were starting to get desperate."

"That's no excuse to put you in danger Dory. And I feel the same way about your dad hurting you. I feel that it's all my fault!"

"But it's not, you didn't-"

"No Dory don't try and defend me. I am so sorry that I yelled at you, I'm sorry that my arrogance almost cost you your life and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when he found you."

When Dory saw Marlin getting all worked up apologizing, she shifted closer to him and put her hands around the side of his face. He quieted up, and looked at her sadly.

"I'm… I'm sorry Dory…"

She kissed him softly and leaned her forehead against his.

"Marlin, I'm also sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for trying to run away, but mostly I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you, and I have. I will not make that same mistake twice, I almost lost you once, and I'm not going to let that happen again. I love you Marlin, and I don't want to lose what we have."

Marlin stared straight into her eyes, and knew that the words she spoke to him were from the heart. But not just any heart, her heart. That's all he wanted right now.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her long and hard. After breaking the kiss, he lay down on the pillow and pulled her down so she was resting on his arm. They both fell asleep with no other words exchanged between them.

**Okay, no Crush or Tank Gang yet. But don't worry, their be in the next chapter ;) review please.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hippies and Lab Friends

**Chapter sixteen! Moving quite along here! Hehe...**

**Gree: I know right! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar...**

The next day was busy for Marlin and Dory. Crush called early that morning, saying that him and Squirt met up with all if Nemo's other friends from the old abandoned lab. They were coming over that morning to help as well, but phone calls from the hotel, caterer and florist were pouring in. Marlin did his best to write down any information they gave him, and did his best to give them information. Dory was busy figuring out seating arrangements for the ceremony and the after party.

Nemo was stuck in the middle. Not wanting to bother the grown ups, but he was starving. Dory attempted making breakfast, while placing a phone call. Doing the two things at the same timed earned Marlin digging out the fire extinguisher to take care of a little grease fire that Dory made.

So, instead of a hot breakfast, Nemo was stuck having cold cereal with a banana. He kept glancing over at the clock, waiting for Crush, Squirt and the Lag Gang to arrive. He swung his legs back and forth under the table and sighed. He got up and put his bowl on the counter and went into the living room. He looked around for something to do. Watch T.V? Jump on the couch? Build a fort?

Soon after that the doorbell rang. Nemo smiled excitingly.

"I got it dad!" he shouted.

He ran over to the door and opened it. In front of him stood a familiar friendly looking hippie.

"Little duuuuuuuuude!" Crush smiled and hugged Nemo, "How's it going, man?"

Nemo hugged back and squealed excitingly. "Hi Crush, it's great to see you. Where's-"

There was a smaller voice behind Crush. "Hey, don't forget me dude!"

Squirt came out from his dad, and hugged Nemo as well.

Nemo made a fist, Squirt copied. They bumped fists and then made a 'peace' sign at each other and both said, "Duuuuuude."

Crush chuckled. "Okay, you two little dudes catch up now, I'm going to look for Electric Man and Little Blue, alright?"

Nemo nodded. "Dad and Dory are in the kitchen."

Crush walked in the kitchen, and found Marlin and Dory looking a little stressed. When Dory saw him, she smiled wide.

"Hey, it's you uh… Crumb?"

Crush laughed. "Close Little Blue, but its still Crush."

She strode over and hugged him. When Marlin got off the phone, he smiled at Crush and shook his hand.

"Hi Dude Crush."

"Hey Electric Man, congrats for you both on your engagement. I was all like WHOA when I got the invite, and then I was like WHOA again when I saw the date, and then for dramatic effect I was like… whooooa."

Dory and Marlin laughed. That's good ole Crush for you. After catching up a bit, there was another ring from the doorbell. Marlin heard his son yell.

"I'll get it dad!"

When Nemo got the door, the whole Lab Gang stood in front of him. They all had smiles on their faces, and all started talking to Nemo at the same time. Gill silenced everyone so Nemo could get a word in as well. He was surprised when Nemo through himself at him, and hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Gill. I was worried you guys were stuck at that awful place forever."

The pink haired girl, Peach, smiled sweetly at Gill. "He finally got one of his escape plans to work. It took five years, but he did pull through."

Gill blushed a little at her words. "Er… thanks Peach."

After everyone got inside, introductions were made. Marlin was able to fully thank the boy that watched out for his son while he was a captive there.

Nemo went over to the bleached blond, Bubbles, and the dirty blond haired, Bloat.

"Guys, is Gill alright?"

Bubbles and Bloat looked at each other confused. Bubbles spoke.

"He's… he's fine kid… why do you ask?"

"When Peach talked to him, his cheeks turned red. Is he angry at her?"

Bloat laughed. "Oh that! Ha ha ha! No, he's not angry with her, Sharkbait. I would call it quite the opposite though."

"What do you mean?"

"Gill and Peach have a thing for each other." Bubbles replied.

"What kind of thing? Is it safe? Should I tell my dad?"

Both Bloat and Bubbles laughed hearing what Nemo just said. Overhearing the conversation, the blue with white strips haired one, Deb, came over and explained clearly for Nemo.

"Gill and Peach like each other, but like… more then friends. They're kind of dating each other."

Nemo's eyes lite up. "Oh… like how dad and Dory were for weeks, right?"

"Yes, yes… like that."

"Oh that's so cool! Are they going to get married?"

"Erm… not for a while Nemo."

Bubbles nudged Deb's arm. "Hey, while you're at it, why don't you tell Nemo about the crush you have on germ freak over there."

Bloat and Bubbles started cracking up again, making Deb blush now.

"I… I do not!"

She stole a quick glance at the violet haired, Gurgle, who was over talking with their short red haired French friend, Jacques. Bloat snapped his fingers.

"Ha! I knew it! You do like him!"

"So what if I do? It's none of your business." Deb fired back at him. Both guys 'oooohed' at her. She shook her head, and turned back to Nemo.

"Never ask for advice from these bozos, kid. They don't know anything worth knowing."

* * *

><p>With everyone helping, everything that needed to get done got done. Dory made up a casserole for everyone to share for dinner. Marlin and Crush moved things around so there was room for everyone to sit and eat together. All the girls planned to go to the salon to get their hair done, and then meet at the hotel to get changed. The guys figured they'd hang around the house, until they had to head to the hotel to get ready.<p>

After everyone said goodbye, Nemo sleepily walked upstairs into bed. Marlin told Dory that he'd be in bed in a minute that he needed to talk to his son for a minute.

He went into Nemo's room and found him getting ready to crawl in bed.

"Hey son, can we talk for a minute?"

Nemo looked a little alarmed. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well, in that case, sure."

Marlin sat on the edge of the bed. "What I wanted to talk to you about is… well, after the wedding I was thinking of taking Dory on a little trip."

"Oh… where are you going?"

"She and I… are going to spend some time together in Greece. You know where that is, right?"

"Yeah, I found it on a globe in school. Are you guys going to leave me?"

"Well… yes, yeah we are. But only for a little while, Dory and me would like to spend some time together, just the two of us."

"Why can't I come, dad?"

Marlin rubbed his head, thinking of what to say next. "You see Nemo, usually after two people get married, they go and spend time together, to… get to know each other better. It… it won't be fun for you if you come son. But I promise we will spend some time together as a family when we get back, alright?"

Nemo sighed. "I… don't really understand, but okay dad, it's fine by me."

"Hey, cheer up, I asked if Crush and Squirt wouldn't mind staying here until we get back. And Gill and his friends will come and see you after school everyday, how does that sound?"

Nemo perked up a bit. "That makes it a whole lot better, thanks dad!"

Marlin hugged his son. "Okay, one more thing. It's a surprise for Dory, so don't say anything, alright?"

"I won't dad, don't worry."

"Good boy, love you son, goodnight."

"Love you too, goodnight."

After closing his son's bedroom door, he walked over to his room and went in. He found Dory asleep, with a magazine in her head. She was mumbling to herself about something. He smirked, and went into the bathroom and changed. He came out and crawled into bed. He took the magazine out of Dory's hands, and snuggled up close to her. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered.

"Goodnight, love."

He closed his eyes, and heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Here comes… the bride… Zzzz."

**Poor Dory... has too much 'wedding' on her mind. Okay, I have in my mind the ages of the tank gang, as I renamed the Lab Gang. I'll list them out.**

**Gill - 19**

**Peach - 18**

**Bloat - 18**

**Gurgle - 17**

**Deb (Flo) - 16**

**Bubbles - 16**

**Jacques - 16**

**That everyone? *double checks* Yes, guess so. I know, I know... 'they're sooooo young'. But that's the fun of it! ;D Okay... please review!**


	17. Chapter 17 A Relative Pays A Visit

**Alrighty chapter seventeen, and nowhere near done yet! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie343: Thank you! And I can't wait for you to update. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gree: Yeah, I kind of like GillxPeach. It grows on you. And... trying out some GurglexDeb...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows1200: You kept reading and... never reviewed! The horror! Aaaaa! Well, thanks for the review... I like reviews<strong>

**For me, I like Dorlin more than PeachxGill, but I figured I'd give it a try. In another story I'm doing, I'm hoping to add some PeachxGill in that as well.**

**Thank you so much for say that, means a lot!**

**I'll see what I can do about PeachxGill, I did add some more in this chapter...**

**I like the whole family thing as well... thanks XD**

**And let me try to explain 'The Lab'. You know in Finding Nemo, the Tank Gang right? Well, instead of them being put in a tank, in my mind, they were in a place that has a lab to run tests and experiments on them. Hence the name, The Lab Gang. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar or Disney...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dory awoke the next morning, and stretched her arms up. She yawned and got her eyes adjusted to the light. She stared into space for a minute trying to remember what's going on. She then remembered and smiled. She was getting married today to the most amazing guy ever. She looked over to where her soon-to-be husband was still sleeping next to her, and got an idea in her head.<p>

She carefully crawled out of bed and tip toed across the room. She then turned back around, put her left foot against the wall and got a running start. She jumped in the air and down on the bed. A noise came from under the sheets that sounded like 'Arrmouuuch'. Dory smiled, and peeked under the sheets. Marlin looked up at her gasping, and frowned.

"Don't… ever, and I mean… EVER do that… again."

"Aw… why not? It was fun!"

"Maybe on your end… a simple 'good morning' would have done just fine for me."

"I'm just showing you what you're tying yourself down to after today."

Marlin flipped up the sheets, and sat up. "What are you talking about?"

Dory blinked twice, "Uh… we're getting married today, remember?"

"Yes, I remember I'm just playing with you."

Dory smiled relived, "Oh good… I almost thought you changed your mind."

Marlin looked at her, half tired half awake. "Give me five minutes to wake up Dory. I'm only processing half of what you're saying to me."

Dory sighed, and got out of bed. She headed towards the bathroom down the hall to brush her teeth and wash her face. She suddenly realized that this would be the last time she would need to use this bathroom. After today, she would feel comfortable using Marlin's bathroom. She took her time brushing and washing.

When she was done she headed back into the bedroom. Marlin was standing up stretching. He looked a little bit better now that he was fully awake. He smirked at her.

"Sorry for being kind of grumpy before, I'm like that when someone jumps on me when I'm sleeping and knocks the wind out of me."

Dory shrugged. "It's alright, from now on I'll wait until you wake up."

He laughed a little and hugged her. They both stood in silence for a while, until Dory spoke.

"We're getting married today."

"Yep…"

"We're really going to do this."

"Yep…"

"Do you think that we can do this?"

"Yep…"

"Marlin, can't you say something else other then 'yep'?"

Instead of answering, he kisses her on the lips. After they part, he smiles.

"Yep…"

She playfully shoves him away, and smiles.

"Okay, we better get dressed. We'll have more time later to kiss on the altar."

After they get dressed, the doorbell started to ring. Nemo quickly raced out of his room and ran downstairs to answer it. He opens it and expects to find his friends waiting.

"Hey guys! How's it-"

Instead an older woman is standing at the entrance. She had orange hair with silver streaks and her face was slightly wrinkled. She smiled at Nemo.

"Hello, you must be… Nemo right?"

Nemo now stood shyly at the door, and nodded.

"Is my s- um… Marlin home?"

Nemo nodded again and called upstairs.

"Dad, there's someone here to see you!"

Marlin came walking downstairs, "Who is it Ne-Oh!"

The woman smiled at him. "Hello Marlin, you look good."

Marlin stood with his mouth wide open, gaping at the woman. Dory came bounding downstairs and hugged him.

"Who's at the door? Oh… hello there."

The woman smiled widely at Dory. "And you must be Dory, right?"

"Um… yes? And you are…?"

"Oh, forgive me I'm Eliza, Eliza Swimmerson."

Dory looked confused. "Swimmerson? But that's Marlin's last name. How can you have the same last name as him?"

Marlin, finally finding his voice, spoke, "Dory, this is my mother…"

Dory gasped, "You have a mother?"

"Yes, yes I do have a mother! Though I haven't heard from her for eight years!" Marlin practically shouted.

Eliza bowed her head a little. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry? Mother, after I got out of the hospital that day, I never heard from or saw you again! Did you know how hard it was to go through all… that alone? I can't believe you would leave me!"

Dory tried to calm him down. "Sweetheart, please don't yell."

"I'll yell damn well if I want to!"

Eliza's head snapped up. "Marlin, you have a young child in the room, and that is no way to talk to a lady. Control your temper."

Marlin took a deep breath, and sighed. He turned to Dory apologetically, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, love."

Dory smiled at him, "It's alright, I guess you have a right to be upset."

He then turned to his mom. "I'm sorry mom, it's kind of a bad time to talk. We're… Dory and I are getting-"

"Married?" Eliza finished, "Yes I heard, congratulations to you both. Before that, I heard you crossed the continent to look for Nemo as well."

"How did you find all this out?"

"I… I've been keeping an eye on you son. I'm afraid I have no… valid excuse as to why I left. Other then your father came back, and made me move with him to Colorado."

"What? When did this happen?"

"The day of the accident… he had no interest in seeing you before we left, so I had five minutes to see you… alone."

Marlin ran his hand thru his hair. "Why mom? Why did you go with him? Why didn't you just… leave him, divorce him!"

"Because he used all of our money up, I couldn't afford to leave, or get a lawyer. He wanted to move to start over, with me. And I believed him."

"He lied to you?"

Eliza nodded, and then shook her head. "Well… that's all in the past now, I hope. I came here to meet your soon-to-be wife and wish you three a happy life together."

Dory smiled at her, "Would you… would you come to the wedding?"

"Oh, I don't think that-"

"Please? I… never had a mother that I can remember, and you would be the closest thing I'll ever have to one. Marlin, please can she?"

He nodded at his mother. "Like you said mom, it's all in the past. Would you like to come watch your son get married again?"

Eliza's eyes watered up. "I would love to come, my dears. Thank you."

"Okay great! But first, I'd like you to fully meet your grandson, Nemo."

* * *

><p>After a while, everyone else came to the apartment. Quick introductions were made, then the girls headed off to the beauty salon. Peach beamed with excitement.<p>

"I can't wait for the wedding! I've never been to one before, let alone in one."

Dory has chosen Peach to be her maid of honor, and had Ellie, Eliza and Deb to be her bridesmaids. Eliza didn't want to intrude, but seeing Dory's sad face changed her mind instantly.

Deb grinned at Peach, "Not to mention that Gill, is going to be Marlin's best man."

Peach blushed slightly, "Yes… there's that too."

Dory smiled and sighed, "You two are so great together! You both should get married next!"

"Thanks Dory, but I think we'll wait a few years. We're both still very young."

Eliza got in on the fun, "I married Marlin's dad when I was only seventeen."

Peach looked shocked, "Seventeen? Is that even legal?"

"Nope, that's what fake are for."

They all laughed, and joked till they got to the salon. They had their hair washed, and were waiting for it to dry. Peach smiled and spoke to Deb.

"You know Deb, Gurgle is going to be in the wedding too."

Deb looked up from her magazine, "What? No he's not! It's just Gill, Nemo and Crush!"

"Nemo is a ring bearer though… he needed one more guy, so I volunteered Gurgle."

"Oh… that's nice."

Dory dropped her magazine, "Wait… you like Gurgle? How adorable, maybe you guys will get married next!"

Deb's eyes widened, "No, no… I don't like him like that! We're just friends!"

Eliza, Peach and Dory all looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Denial!"

"I am not in denial!"

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, the rest of the guys were just chilling, waiting till they had to leave. They were looking over the pamphlets of Greece marlin was showing them. Crush nodded approvingly.<p>

"Oh awesome duuuuuude, she'll love going there, man."

Gill nodded as well. "I agree, but one question… how is she going to pack? Aren't you leaving straight from the hotel?"

Marlin smiled, "Peach went upstairs when you guys first arrived, and packed for Dory. I just have to grab our two bags before we go."

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Marlin stood up and answered the door. He was a little startled, and then smiled. At the door stood three large men, all wearing shirts that said 'Chainsaw Massacre' and they each had a shark tattoo on their arms. The leader smiled widely.

"Hello."

Marlin answered, "Hello Bruce, Anchor and Chum. Glad you guys could make it."

"We couldn't miss your wedding, mate!"

"Come in, I want you to meet everyone."

When everyone saw the three men come in, they thought Marlin had lost it. But after he explained that they were actually kind of helpful on the journey to find Nemo, they relaxed. They all introduced themselves, and started to warm up with each the other. Before they knew it, the clock was ringing three o'clock.

Gill smiled, "Alright Marlin, one hour left until you're married. We'd better head on to the church.

Marlin nodded, "Yeah, I'll go upstairs and grab the bags. I'll be right back."

He ran upstairs in to his room. He grabbed the packed bags from the closet. Before he closed it up, he took out the box of Coral's things one more time. He opened it up and found an old picture of him and Coral, on their wedding day. They were both smiling and holding hands. Marlin smiled at the picture, and packed it back up. He went into the hallway, and opened up the attic in the ceiling. He climbed up and placed the box up there. He knew now, more then ever, that it was time to say a full goodbye to Coral. She was his past, and will always have a place in his heart, but Dory was now his future, and she held a very special place in his heart, and he knew no one could ever replace her. He always imagined that somehow Coral sent Dory to him. Whether she did or not, he loved Dory just the same.

Marlin looked at the box one last time and closed up the attic.

"Thank you Coral."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! I almost forgot about the sharks. I picture them as bikers or something scary like that! Heehee... please... shower me with reviews. *grabs umbrella*okay I'm ready... XD <strong>


	18. Chapter 18 The Wedding Part One

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and favoring! XD It means a lot guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>EpicBird: No, no Marlin's dad... he doesn't care about him in here :( sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows1200: That's a good idea! Thanks! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari-no-Rose: I know right! I was giggling while writing it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie343: I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter! XD<strong>

**And thanks for updating your story! I can't wait for more, more, MORE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gree: Yeah duuuuude! Thanks for reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<em> Um... what is this for? <em>DORY! Get off my laptop! *shoves her away* er... sorry Dory... Um... oh yeah! I don't own Finding Nemo and all that... **

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe she is going thru with this! I've warned her of the consequences of her actions. She belongs to no one but me! And it's high time she learned that. I'll make sure by the end of today, she knows. She'll do anything to protect the one's she loves, so she'll have to choose me.<em>

Timothy hides behind the newspaper he's pretending to read, when the five woman come out of the salon. He had only eyes for one. Dory. She was laughing and playing with her now up do hair. He lowered the paper slightly, and growled inside. How dare she mock him like this! What does she take him for, an idiot?

He snickered, and tugged on his bowtie. It's almost time; soon she'll be his once again. And things will be, as they should. Just wait and see…

* * *

><p>The girls made it to the hotel with time to spare. They saw the guys there and told them that they would soon see them in the wedding. Marlin and Dory shared once last passionate kiss as single people, making all the grown ups go "Awwww" and Nemo and Squirt to cover their eyes.<p>

The girls finally reached their dressing area, and took turns getting each other zipped up and straightened out. Peach noticed that Dory was a little distracted and uneasy. She helped her zip up her bodice and put on a pearl necklace. Dory looked dazzling!

Eliza looked her soon to be daughter-in-law, and hugged her. Dory returned it confused.

"Why are you hugging me?"

Eliza pulled back. "You are the best thing that could happen for Marlin right now. And I am eternally grateful that you helped him with the broken pieces in his life, and… I could never thank you enough my dear."

Dory still had a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about lady? Wait… where am I?"

Eliza now looked confused, and she turned to look at the other women. Ellis looked concerned.

'Uh-oh…"

Dory started freaking out. "Who are you all? Why are you here? Don't take me to him, don't make me go back!"

She tried opening up the door, but failed. She started crying out painfully, and holding her head. Ellie rushed over to her, and tried to calm her down. She turned to Peach.

"Go get Marlin… NOW!"

After Peach unlocked the door and ran out, Eliza still looked confused.

"What's wrong with her? What's happened?"

Ellie looked up at her. "Her dad used to abuse her, and she also has short-term-memory loss. I think she forgot about what's happening now, and instead is she's thinking about the past. Deb dear, get her some water please."

Deb rushed over to grab a glass of water, and gave it to Ellie. Eliza looked at Dory with sadness in her eyes.

"The poor darling…"

Ellie smiled slightly. "She should be fine. Somehow Marlin helps her feel so much better and helps her remember."

Dory took a few sips of water, and burst out crying.

"Who will save me now? I'm so lost… so lost…"

* * *

><p>Peach raced down the hallway some more. The guys were already at the alter waiting. She burst into the room and saw them standing around.<p>

Gill looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Well, isn't someone anxious to present herself? You look beautiful Peach."

Peach blushed. "Th… thanks Gill… Oh I almost forgot!"

She turned to Marlin. "Dory needs you right now!"

Marlin looked a little puzzled. "Er… she needs me… right now?"

"I mean, she… she forgot. The wedding, she's freaking out, please go help her!"

Marlin needed no more bidding. He dodged down the hallway to the girl's dressing room. Peach went to follow, but Gill quickly caught her hand.

"Gill let me go, I want to help."

Gill looked at her dreamily. "I think they need to be alone right now. So until he comes back…"

Gill leaned in and firmly kissed her. She surrendered trying to get away, and kissed him back.

When they parted, they heard Bubbles and Bloat making kissy noises at them. Bubbles started taunting them.

"Gill and Peach sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes the- oof!"

Gill hurled himself at Bubbles, and they started wrestling. Peach sighed and tossed her hair.

"Men…"

* * *

><p>When Marling finally reached the dressing room, Deb, Ellie and Eliza were all standing outside the doorway. He looked at Ellie.<p>

"Dory…"

Ellie pointed to the door, "She's in there. Be careful though, she's getting a little aggressive in there."

He nodded, and walked up to the door. He opened it slowly and peeked inside.

"Dory? Are you-"

Something hurled by his head and hit the wall. He yelped, and shut the door again. Deb sighed.

"You got lucky, she got me with an empty bottle of champagne in the back."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine… just please make Dory normal again!"

Marlin pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

"I can't MAKE her be normal… but I've got to talk to her."

Without hesitation, he opened the door and walked right in. He closed it and quickly turned around. He saw his lovely bride to be in a corner, sobbing. It broke his heart to see her like this, h had to do something quick.

"Dory…"

She quickly looked up at him and looked terrified.

"Don't make me…"

He could barely hear her whispering at him. He raised his arms up, to show he wasn't armed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Dory."

She still didn't look convinced.

"Why did you come? Who are you?"

"It's me Dory, it's Marlin. We… you and me know each other, we fell in love and we're-"

"Lies!" she screamed at him, "Don't you stand there and lie to me you… you…"

Running out of things to say, she buried her head in her hands and cried. Marlin looked helplessly at her.

"Dory wha… what can I do? What can I do so you can remember me? Tell me what to do and I'll do it, I can't stand seeing you like this."

He felt tears trying to escape his eyes. He wiped them away before they could fall. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He slowly made his way over to her so he was standing right in front of her. He knelt down on his knees, and just stared at her. She continued to sob for another minute and then looked up and got a little startled seeing him standing there. They stared at each other for what it seemed to them, forever.

Marlin decided to break the silence.

"Dory please listen to me, I'm your friend. I am not going to hurt you. I made you that promise, and I always keep my promises. I love you so much, and I hate seeing you like this. Please Dory… come back to me."

She continued to stare blankly at him. He was about to give up hope when she mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that Dory, what did you say?"

She repeated a little louder, "I said, I… remember now…"

Marlins eyes perked up, "You do? What do you remember?"

She thought for a moment, "We're… in love… and you would always be there for me… and… we're getting married… Oh Marlin, it's you!"

She threw herself at him and hugged him tight. Marlin didn't mind at all, he was too relived to care about the air shortage to his lungs right now. He held her tight and stroked her hair.

"Dory… Oh my Dory, I love you."

Dory gulped back her happy tears and replied. "I love you too, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh, hush Dory it's alright, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you remembered me."

She pulled back and leaned her head against his.

"Are… are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to be a burden-"

Marlin silenced her with a kiss. She took it willingly. When they stopped for some air, he stroked her tear stained cheek.

"You could never be a burden to me. Don't ever think that way, I love you so much."

"I love you too…"

They shared another kiss, and then Marlin helped Dory to her feet. He kissed both of her cheeks and then found her lips again. They would've kept going like this, until Dory mumbled.

"The wedding… everyone's… waiting…"

Marlin groaned and nodded. "You're right… okay I'll see you out there, love?"

Dory smiled, "Yes I'll be right out… oh, Marlin one more thing."

He looked at her puzzled. "Yes?"

"Try to act surprised when you see me."

He smiled and nodded. "I will do that for you."

He opened the door and excited. The bridesmaids swarmed him with questions, to which he replied.

"We're getting married…"

* * *

><p>The girls took no time at all getting Dory looking all spiffy again. They fixed her makeup, tidied her hair, and straightened out her dress. Peach handed her the flowers she was going to be carrying. Dory smiled widely and started making her way down the hall.<p>

On the way she thought about what the future could hold for her after today. She doesn't really know what yet, but whatever it is, Marlin will always be there by her side to support and love her.

They made it to the two big gold colored doors. Once they opened, she would walk down the last hallway that separated her and her love. First, Ellie, Eliza and Deb slowly walked in. Peach smiled at Dory and squeezed her hand, and then went thru the door herself.

Dory kept reminding herself to keep breathing with a little tune.

_Just keep breathing…_

_Just keep breathing…_

_Just keep breathing,_

_Breathing, breathing._

_What do we do?_

_We breathe…_

Just then the organ music picked up. It was her que to get ready. Soon the doors opened up for her, and she silently counted the seconds going by. She finally took the first step into the room, and soon the other foot followed. After the first few steps, it wasn't too hard to keep going.

All eyes were on her. Everyone could agree she made a beautiful bride. She glided down the hallway like a queen. With grace and elegance.

Halfway there, she finally looked up at him. He was looking at her with more love in his eyes then anything else. She looked back at him with just as much love in her eyes. She knew her feelings for him would never change. They were bound by something that no one could ever break or steal. Love.

She finally reached him, and took his arm. He smiled at her and led her up the couple of stairs to the man who would marry them.

Marlin leaned in towards Dory and whispered.

"You look beautiful, my love."

She smiled sweetly at his words and thanked him.

The music died down, and everything and everyone was silent. The man smiled at them and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved…"

* * *

><p><strong>*Whew* that was one of my loooooonger chapters. *wipes sweat away from brow* But anyway... if Marlin and Dory were real, I would want to be at their wedding if it was something like this. *sigh* so romantic... also Dory and Marlin are going to sing a duet in the next chapter. XD I think I know which song they are going to sing... But I want to hear what you guys think they should sing first... please review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 The Wedding Part Two

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And thanks even to all he readers who don't review!**

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows: Thank you so much! XD I'll hopefullt think of something else to do with GillxPeach. Like I said, I wasn't planning on adding too much of them. but now I want to... somehow...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie343: *ding ding ding* You and EpicBird got it! You win... uh... the home version of 'Guess the Song for the Wedding'... I agree, I always thought it sounded like a song for them. Someone made a video with that song for them on YouTube.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EpicBird: *ding ding ding* You and Ronnie343 got it! You win... you also win a home version of 'Guess the Song for the Wedding'. Yayayay!... :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sandra benson: I was wondering if you would find this story. :) Sorry, I used a different song, but thanks for the input.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari-no-rose: Dun dun DUN! Read on to find out...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gree: Nope... i used a different song, but thanks for your input though.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo...<strong>

* * *

><p>"…Marlin, do you take Dory to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her safe? And forsaken all others, keep her the only one, for as long as you both shall live?"<p>

Marlin looked straight in Dory's glistening eyes. And made the best choice of his life.

"I do."

"And do you Dory, take Marlin to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him safe? And forsaken all others, keep him the only one, for as long as you both shall live?"

Dory looked back in Marlin's eyes, and squeezed his hands.

"I do."

The man smiled and looked at Nemo. "May we have the rings, please?"

Nemo stepped forward, and gave him the rings. The man held them up for everyone to see.

"These rings symbolizes their compassion, love and respect they will have for each other forever. Marlin, put this ring on Dory's left hand, and say these words, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Marlin took the ring, and carefully glided it on Dory's slender finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"And Dory, put this ring on Marlin's left hand and say these words, "With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Dory took Marlin's left hand, and slipped the ring on.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

The man smiled at them both and looked at everyone.

"With the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss-"

Marlin instantly grabbed Dory by her hips and kissed her passionately.

"-The bride…"

After they finally parted, thunderous applause followed. Marlin and Dory were beaming at each other, not paying any mind to everyone cheering for them.

Deb was smiling widely, and caught a glimpse of Gurgle staring at her. She blushed and quickly turned away.

Gill made his way over to Peach, and held her in his arms. They both were smiling with happiness for the new couple.

Eliza was dabbing her eyes, and clapping.

Bob and Ellie were clapping, until Bob put his arm around her and kissed her on the lips.

Crush was lifting up Squirt and yelling "Duuuuuuuuude!"

Bruce, Anchor and Chum were yelling, "Good on ya Mate!"

Yes, everything was great. And it got better as they headed into the dining hall.

Marlin had Dory's arm through his, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. They both sat in their place of honor, where everyone could see them. Dory was smiling and laughing with everyone, frequently sharing a long passionate kiss that made people cheer.

The D.J. played music for a while and everyone was having a good time dancing. He finally killed the music, and took up the mic.

"Okay, this is the part where I ask the groom and the bride to share their first dance."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"But the new bride requested something different. She would like to sing a song, dedicated to their life and love."

Everyone stopped clapping, and looked at Dory. Marlin leaned in to her.

"Um… dear? What's going on?"

Dory just smiled and stood up. She went over to the D.J and grabbed the microphone.

"Marlin my love, I would like you to come up here… and sing our first duet together."

Marlin blushed slightly. "Dory uh… I don't sing much-"

He was cut off from the crowd yelling at him to get up there and sing. He finally gave in and walked up next to his wife. She handed him another microphone and smiled at him.

"You can do this."

Marlin groaned slightly, "What are we singing?"

Dory took his hand, "I'll start, jump in when your ready…"

The music started playing a familiar love tune. Marlin figured out what it was as soon as Dory started singing.

"_We were strangers starting out on our journey…  
>Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.<br>Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing,  
>At the beginning with you."<em>

Marlin finally understood why she chose this song. He took a deep breath and started singing his part.

_"No one told me I was going to find you._  
><em>Unexpected what you did to my heart.<em>  
><em>When I lost hope you were there to remind me…"<em>

_(Both)_

"_This is the start!_

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going,  
>Love is a river I want to keep flowing,<br>Life is a road now and forever,  
>A Wonderful journey!<em>

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_  
><em>I'll be there when the storm is through,<em>  
><em>In the end I wanna be standing…<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you!"<em>

Dory did a little twirl and looked sweetly at Marlin.

_"We were strangers on a crazy adventure…"_

_(Marlin)  
>"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true…"<br>_

_(Both)_

"_Now here we stand unafraid of the future.  
>At the beginning with you!<em>

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going,_  
><em>Love is a river I want to keep flowing,<em>  
><em>Life is a road now and forever,<em>  
><em>A Wonderful journey!<em>

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_  
><em>I'll be there when the storm is through,<em>  
><em>In the end I wanna be standing…<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you!"<em>

Marlin took Dory in his arms and moved to the music with her.

_(Both)  
>"I knew there was somebody somewhere…<br>Like me alone in the dark.  
>I know that my dream will live on…<br>I've been waiting so long!  
>Nothing's gonna tear us apart!<em>

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going,_  
><em>Love is a river I want to keep flowing,<em>  
><em>Life is a road now and forever,<em>  
><em>A Wonderful journey!<em>

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_  
><em>I'll be there when the storm is through,<em>  
><em>In the end I wanna be standing…<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you!"<em>

_Life is a road and I want to keep going,_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing on…"_

_(Dory)_

"_Starting out on a journey…"_

_(Both)_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going,_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing…_

_In the end I wanna be standing…  
>At the beginning with you!"<em>

_(Dory)_

"_Oooh oooh oooh…"_

After ending the song, Dory put her arms around Marlin's neck and kissed him. Everyone then started cheering again. During the kiss, Dory had another strange feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly pulled away and looked around. She only saw the friendly familiar faces she knew, no one out of the ordinary. Still she still had that strange feeling…

Marlin's hand came on contact with her chin. He turned her head back towards him, and was pouting.

"I wasn't finished yet."

He went to kiss her again, but Dory pulled away. He looked at her confused.

"Are you alright Dory?"

Dory nodded slowly, "Yeah, I… I need… uh bathroom."

She darted out of the room before anyone else could say anything. She reached a certain point and collapsed, breathing heavily. _What is going on with me?_ She thought. _Why am I feeling this way? This is my wedding day, I should be happy!_

"Well, what do we have here?"

Dory froze in place, hearing that oh-so-familiar voice. Timothy was standing in another doorway staring at her. Dory looked up at him, and stood up straight to face him.

"What are you doing here, dad?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Why Dory… can't your father, your own flesh and blood, come to your wedding?"

"I didn't invite you…"

"I invited myself."

"Fine, you saw me! I'm happy without you in my life, and… I don't need you, so you can just go away!"

"Go away?" Timothy laughed, while stepping towards her. "Oh, Dory, Dory, Dory… I'm not going to just… go away, well… not without you anyway."

Dory started backing off. "Stay away from me!"

"Or what? You'll run? In that dress, really?"

"I'm going to scream!"

He made his way over to her, and held her in a chokehold. "One little peep, and I'll snap your neck like a twig!"

She could smell alcohol on his breath. It was so fowl she was gagging.

"Please…"

He put his arm around her mouth. "Not a sound out of you!"

Dory suddenly got a spark of courage and bit down his arm, making him growl and knock her to the ground. Dory took that chance and screamed out loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Footsteps were running down the hall toward them. Dory could hear Marlin calling her name franticly. Timothy cursed under his breath and took off running. He turned around before leaving the building and pointed his finger at Dory.

"You want to play this game? Fine then have it your way. Next time, I'll be the one making you scream! Oh, you'll scream alright!"

He exited just as Marin reached Dory. He knelt down by her, and she started crying in his arms.

Bruce and his friends headed outside to look for Timothy. They didn't see him anywhere so they went back inside.

Gill had the front desk call the police, to hopefully catch Timothy before he gets too far.

Marlin continued to try and comfort Dory who was crying hysterically in his arms.

"Sh… Dory it's all right, I'm here… I'm here… Shh…"

She tried speaking, but his shirt muffled her voice. He pulled back and looked at her teary eyes.

"I didn't hear what you said…"

She gulped back another sob. "He's… he's making me play the game again!"

"What game? What are you talking about?"

"It's his sick twisted way of getting me to do what he wants. Whenever I refuse to do his bidding, he turns it into a game of torture. He'll find ways to hurt me, physically or mentally. And he'll keep on going, until I crack."

"Listen, we'll find him, we'll-"

You don't understand Marlin! Behind bars or out in the world, he'll always find a way to get to me. He'll keep going until he wins… he always wins!"

She started crying again, so Marlin picked her up and carried her back into the dining room. He sat down still holding her and stroked her hair until she calmed down again. She continued to cling onto him, and didn't let go.

When her sobs died down she mumbled into his ear.

"I guess today was ruined…"

He shifted her over so her face was facing his.

"I wouldn't call it ruined, I would just say it had an unwanted glitch in it that's all."

"I'm so sorry…"

"You did nothing wrong love. Don't think that you did, alright?"

She nodded her head sadly. He sighed, and had the perfect idea to cheer her up.

"Hey… I have a surprise for you."

"You do? Well, what is it?"

"We are going on a honeymoon to Greece for a whole month."

Dory gasped, "What? Really? We're going away, just you and me?"

"Yep… we should leave for the airport in one hour. Peach already packed for you, so all you have to do is change."

"Oh Marlin, thank you… thank you so much."

She hugged him tight, and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her.

"I love you so much!"

Dory's forehead met his, "I know… I love you too."

Both their lips met for a needed passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... everything was going well... we'll see what happens next I guess... Oh wait... I know what happens! Please review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 Traveling

**Wow... chapter twenty! Yay! And thanks for all the reviews guys! Never knew this story would be so popular!**

* * *

><p><strong>EpicBird: Don't worry, their honeymoon will be fine! They deserve that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows1200: I do too, but sometimes you need a bad guy, right? And I like that song A LOT!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari-no-Rose: Thank you so much!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gree: It will, don't worry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie343: Thanks, it was a perfect fitting song ;)<strong>

**Btw... still waiting for your update... hee hee...**

* * *

><p><strong>I dont own Nemo and all that...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dory was alone in her changing room. She changed out of her wedding outfit and switched into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Now she was just sitting in front of the vanity mirror, twisting her engagement and new wedding band around her ring finger. She was trying to forget the earlier events of her dad coming, but she just couldn't. Everyone told her it wasn't her fault, that she couldn't have known, but she thought differently.<p>

She looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time, and could only see him. She knew she was nothing like him. He was cruel, vicious, twisted and despised by most everyone who knows him. She on the other hand was kind, caring and was loved by all her friends. She didn't have to worry about becoming like him, right? She sure hoped not.

She got up and looked through her suitcase one last time. She wanted to make sure she didn't forget anything important. She searched through again, and still saw that she had everything she needed. She sighed, and zipped up the suitcase again.

She felt a tear drip down her face. For the first time in a long time she felt that familiar empty space in her heart. The piece that was missing was her mother. Dory never could remember what she looked like. She always wondered if she could possibly look like her, or acted like her.

Dory remembered that when she was younger, on the nights after her dad was finished abusing her, she would cry out to her mother in her pillow. She somehow always thought her mother would somehow get a feeling that her hurt daughter was crying out to her, and come rescue her. But that never happened.

Looking around the room, making sure no one was watching her, Dory flipped her t-shirt up and exposed her mid drift. She ran her finger along an old scar that looked like it was fatal earlier in time. She sighed again and flattened her shirt over her flat stomach.

There was a knock on the door. She turned when she heard the doorknob twist. Marlin stepped in and smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Dory nodded, "Yes… sorry to keep you waiting. I was… thinking."

Marlin's smile faded into a concerned frown.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes of course. Everything is fine… I'm just… nervous."

"Nervous, about what? The honeymoon-"

"No not that, I'm excited about going. I'm nervous of… well, what happens after."

"After what?"

"We come back. What happens if… he's waiting here for me? What if takes me away? If he gets his hands on me again, we will never see each other again."

Marlin made his way over to Dory, and embraced her.

"Don't Dory… you promised me we wouldn't talk about it while we're away. I don't want you to think about him, or anything he's done to you while we're away."

"I know… but we haven't left yet, so I'm still in the clear."

Marlin smirked, and pulled away slightly.

"Clever girl…"

He tipped her chin up and kissed her firmly on the mouth. After they parted he took her hand.

"It's time to go. We have to say goodbye to everyone."

Dory nodded and grabbed her suitcase.

"Alright… let's go."

They went out to the hall, and exited outside. Everyone was out waiting by the taxi that would take them to the airport. Marlin picked up Nemo and hugged him, then handed him to Dory. Nemo kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Do- Mommy."

Dory had a warm bubbly feeling inside of her after he said that.

"I love you too Nemo."

Gill, Crush and Bob shook Marlin's hand and wished him a safe trip. Peach, Deb and Ellie took turns hugging Dory, and told her to have a happy trip. Lastly, the two new couple turned to Eliza. She smiled happily at them and hugged them both.

"You both have long years together to come. Don't waste them with sorrow and despair. Love each other till then end. I love you two so much."

After a tearful goodbye to Eliza, Marlin put his and Dory's luggage in the car and helped Dory in the back. Next he climbed in next to her and kissed her. Everyone clapped and cheered out goodbyes. The taxi started pulling out of parked area, and headed onward to the airport.

The ride there was quiet. Marlin held Dory's hand all the way there and closed his eyes for a while. Dory looked out the window and watched all the people they passed by. She never knew there were so many people in New York City at the same place, at the same time.

They finally reached the airport, and got out of the taxi. They grabbed their luggage and headed towards the desk to get their tickets and bags checked. After doing so they went through security. It wasn't too bad of a line, and they both got through easily. While they were putting their shoes on, Dory let out a small giggle. Marlin looked up at her.

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing really… I just think it's weird that they make you take off layers of clothing, and then you have to put everything back on. It wastes time."

"Well, you know it's what airports have to do."

"Really they all do this?"

"Dory, haven't you been in an airport before?"

"You mean other then today… nope."

Marlin looked at her surprised. "You've never flown on a plane before?"

She shook her head. "The only traveling I ever did is when you and I went to look for Nemo."

"…Wha? Really? Well, you'll like it I'm sure."

Dory stood up and took his hand. "I'm sure too, I've always wanted to fly on a plane. It always looked cool."

"Well, I'm happy to accompany on your first flight, Mrs. Swimmerson."

She giggled again. "I never thought about it, but you have a funny last name."

"Well it's yours now too, so we both can have funny last names."

They had an hour to kill, so they grabbed a bite to eat. After eating Marlin bought a book to read on the trip. Dory took out her iPod from her purse, and started playing a game on it. She couldn't understand how flinging a bird in the air, and hitting pigs can be so addictive.

After the hour went by, an announcer came over the speaker and told anyone on the flight to Greece were to report to gate number five. They made their way over, got their tickets zapped and then went down a hallway. When they reached the plane, Dory got a little over excited and gripped too tight on Marlin's hand. He yelped a bit in pain, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dory… please your grip… loosen it!"

"Oh sorry Marlin," she spoke, loosening her grip, "I'm just excited."

"I know you are, am I."

They boarded the plane and sat in their seats. Dory found out that the seats could move back and forth, so she excitedly rocked back and forth. Marlin found himself entertained with her little childish quirks, until he saw the look of an angry looking guy sitting behind Dory. Marlin placed his hand on Dory's.

"Uh Dory… could you please st-"

Before he could get all the words out, the back of Dory's seat snapped and fell completely on the seat behind them. Dory's upper body also fell with the seat, and she found herself looking up in a strangers eyes. She smiled nervously.

"H… hello… sorry about-"

The man pushed her and her seat back up, and it clicked into an upright sitting position. The man tapped Marlin on the shoulder.

"Keep you child under control, or I will!"

Marlin nodded terrified. Dory turned and looked at the man, angrily.

"His child? Excuse me but I'm his WIFE! It's my first time on a plane, and I'm HAPPY! Now SIT down, SHUT up and stop bothering us! We're on our HONEYMOON, and don't want to be DISTURBED!"

She turned away from him, and both the men stared at her, not saying a word. The man finally shrugged, and sat back.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry… don't need to be rude…"

Dory sat back in her seat, and crossed her arms. She looked over at Marlin, who was still staring at her, mouth wide open. She looked puzzled at him.

"What are you staring at?"

Marlin closed his mouth, and smiled.

"I think I just fell in love with you even more."

"By seeing me angry?"

"Ah… yeah! It was… kind of cute, seeing you defend yourself like that."

Dory smirked, "Aw… you think I'm cute. I think you're cute too!"

They smiled, and kissed passionately. The man behind them made some sort of a gagging noise, but was ignored by the two lovers.

After the flight took off, Marlin and Dory found things to do to keep themselves busy on the long flight. They listened to Dory's iPod, read magazines, books, chattered quite a bit, kissed and then they both finally fell asleep.

Dory was in a deep sleep on Marlin's shoulder. He awoke first from his nap, and found her sleeping on him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She let out a snore and mumbled.

"Off... with his head…"

Hours later, a bell came over the intercom. Dory woke up with a little start, and looked groggily at Marlin.

"Pass the butter?"

Marlin smiled and shook his head.

"You were sleeping sweetheart. And we are about to land."

Dory stared for a second, and looked around. She looked out the window, and saw it was still dark outside.

"Oh yeah… we're on a plane… cool."

They landed soon after that, and got off the plane. They went to the baggage area and soon found their luggage. They walked outside hand in hand, and called over a taxi. Marlin gave the driver the address of the hotel they were staying at.

It didn't take them long to reach their hotel. After getting out and unloading their bags, they went into the lobby. It was a very fancy rich hotel. Dory let out a whistle.

"Dang… this is neato."

Marlin put his arm around her, and kissed her head.

"Only the best for my girl."

They went to check in, and a luggage man came and took their bags to put in their rooms for them. After checking in, they found the elevator to take them up to their room. It was on one of the higher floors, so Dory found it so much fun feel the elevator speed upstairs.

Marlin couldn't contain himself anymore, and he kissed her again. She quickly fell into the deep kiss, and put her arms around his neck. They heard the elevator beep and open, but they still didn't part.

Right before the elevator closed, Marlin lifted Dory up bridal style and carried her out of the elevator. Dory smiled widely.

"I didn't know you could do that!"

Marlin smiled, while putting the keycard in the door.

"Like I said, only the best for my girl."

He got the door open, entered in, kissed her again and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... let's hear it for the happy couple! Please please review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Who is This Mr Wells?

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! There are now over 60 reviews, and I'm really happy that people still like this story! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gree: I like Dory a lot too! She's so funny and goofy at times, but she also tends to care about people too... if she can remember them. And I wish Marlin was real... I'd hug him tight, and never let go! Ha ha ha!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sandra benson: I can't give that away! You'll have to wait and see! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows: I was cracking up about the meanie sitting behind her as I was writing! Hee hee... I hope you like this chapter... I had Peach and Gill in it. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I dont own Finding Nemo...<strong>

* * *

><p>~One week after the wedding~<p>

Nemo was sitting up in his room, moping. It was Saturday; he should be having fun right? Except he didn't feel like it. This past week was kind of hard on him. He was having these weird feelings, like someone he didn't know was watching him.

It all started on Monday, at school. They got an unexpected substitute teacher that called himself Mr. Wells. He was kind and sweet to the students… except Nemo. He was barking orders, telling him to work harder; work faster and he even gave him all this extra homework that was really hard. It all had to be done on Tuesday, and his no nonsense black eyes confirmed that order.

Nemo did the best he could, but couldn't get all the work done in time. Knowing that he never got in trouble before in school, he figured he could talk his way through, getting more time to do his homework. What did the earn him? Three days detention and a failed paper.

So that Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, Nemo had to report to detention that happened to be run by… Mr. Wells. All Mr. Wells had him do was listen to a long list of lectures about working harder; looking for a major to exceed in and making sure Nemo had enough structure and discipline in his life. That was all torture for Nemo.

He talked to Crush about it, and Crush wasn't happy with the way the teacher was treating Nemo. So he went down with him on Friday to talk with this Mr. Wells. But when they got there, the principal said there was no Mr. Wells working at the school currently, nor was there ever one in the past. Nemo then was accused of lying, and was suspended for the rest of the day.

Nemo was so upset about getting suspended that day, that as soon as they got home, he locked himself in his bedroom and hasn't got out since. Why didn't anyone believe him? He wouldn't make something like this up!

But Crush did believe him. He had a fishy suspicion about this so-called Mr. Wells, and the way the principal had his guard up about the situation. He couldn't get Nemo to come out of his room, and neither could Squirt. So, Crush had no choice but to call in the reinforcements…

"…and that's why I need your help dude and… pinky."

Gill and Peach just listened to Crush's story about Nemo, and they could both agree… something is fishy.

Gill nodded and rubbed his forehead, "I guess I'll talk to him. Poor kid shouldn't have to deal with this. You didn't call his dad, did you?"

"Duuuuuude, he's on his honeymoon duuuuude! When can you ever reach newly weds on their honeymoooooon?"

Peach nodded as well, "Marlin doesn't need to hear this now, we can deal with this ourselves."

Gill patted Peach's knee. "Shall we go upstairs Milady?"

"Yes… yes we shall."

The two teenagers then headed upstairs to try and talk to Nemo. Gill knocked on the door, and cracked it open.

"Hey Sharkbait, can we come in?"

There was no response, so they both went in anyway. They found Nemo under the covers on his bed, facing the wall. Gill went and kneeled down by the head of the bed, and Peach sat at the foot. She gently touched Nemo's leg.

"Nemo… sweetie are you alright?"

Nemo groaned, and shook his head.

Gill nudged his arm, "You know kid, that teacher of yours sounds like a jerk. It's a good thing he's gone, or I would've kicked his butt for treating you the way he did."

Nemo sighed, but still didn't answer. Gill looked at Peach, concerned. She pulled back the covers a bit, and revealed Nemo's face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Nemo, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Nemo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He kept his glance down on his hands, and still didn't speak.

Gill tried talking to him, "Look, I… we believe you Nemo. There's something that isn't right with this whole situation and I'm going to get to the bottom of all this."

Nemo shook his head again, "I… it's not all that Gill… I completely failed an assignment, got detention and then got suspended! What will dad think? He'll be so mad when he finds out…"

"Nemo… he doesn't know anything at the moment, and we aren't planning on telling him until he gets back. But hopefully by then, we'll know what all this nonsense is about, and get it all straitened out. Until we do… I'm going to talk to Crush and have him take you out of school for now."

Nemo looked shocked, "Take me out of school? No Gill, I don't want to leave please…"

Peach echoed Nemo's reaction, "Be reasonable Gill! You can't just take him out of school because there was a substitute teacher who didn't like him, and because he got falsely accused of something. He should go back, head held high and face the problems."

Gill sighed, "I know that… I just have a funny feeling that there's more to this then we know. I just don't know what it could be yet."

"Well until someone does, if I were you, I would respect Nemo's wishes on staying in school."

Gill looked at his girlfriend sternly, and she just glared back just as sternly. He smirked and shook his head.

"You're so stubborn." he looked at Nemo again, "Alright, if you want to go back on Monday, then you can go back on Monday."

Nemo smiled a little, "I would… thanks Gill."

Just then, footsteps were heard coming upstairs. Bloat, Bubbles, Jacques, Gurgle and Deb all came in. They all said hi to Nemo, and settled themselves down around Nemo's bed.

"So we heard what happened at your school Nemo." Deb spoke.

Bubbles nodded, "And we all agreed that it wasn't your fault, and that the teacher was unfair… and we're sorry that it happened to you kid."

Nemo nodded, "Thanks guys… I'm glad you're all on my side with this."

Bubbles and Bloat grinned at each other, "So we have a interesting story to cheer you up." Bloat spoke enthusiastically.

Nemo leaned forward towards them, "Really? Tell me, tell me!"

Bubbles cleared his throat, "Well, it all started… back on the day of your dad's wedding…

**Flashback**

"…Come on Deb, go ask him to dance." Peach motioned towards Gurgle, who was standing by the punch bowl, inspecting it.

Deb fiddled around with her gloves, "Er… no thanks Peach, why don't you go dance with Gill."

"Are you kidding? He has two large left feet that waddle all over the place! I'll wait until later when I don't need my feet for the rest of the evening. No come on, go ask Gurgle to dance."

"No way… he looks busy right now."

Peach looked over at Gurgle, who was using a pair of tweezers to pluck a wayward hair out of the punch. Peach scrunched up her nose at that, and kept pushing Deb.

"He is not, and you know it! Now come on!"

Peach grabbed Debs hands, and led her over to where Gurgle was. Deb tried protesting.

"Hey no wait! I don't want to… this is not right! I… I… I…"

She was silenced when she came face to face with Gurgle. He gulped, and dropped the tweezers back in his pocket. Deb stood frozen, looking down at her hands and Gurgle tugged at the tie he had on.

Peach groaned, "You two are impossible!" She then took off to find Gill, leaving Gurgle and Deb standing by the punch bowl… alone.

Gurgle cleared his throat and broke the tense silence.

"Um… you look… really pretty in that dress Deb."

Deb blushed, and glanced up at him, "Th… thanks, you look… really nice in that suit…"

They smiled at each other and then quickly looked away.

Bloat saw the two scared lovers, and grinned. He motioned for Bubbles to come over and pointed to them. Bubbles grinned as well, and got an idea. He got down on the floor, and crawled underneath the table that held the punch bowl. He made his way over to where Gurgle and Deb were standing, and stopped. He reached out his hand, and started making crawling fingers up Gurgle's leg. Gurgle felt the crawling, and thought it was unknown virus implanting itself into his skin. He let out a high pitch shriek, and flew into Deb.

Deb saw what Bubbles was doing, but before she could do anything about it, Gurgle was already grabbing onto her waist, and shaking terrified. When he realized is wasn't anything to be concerned about, and saw that he was grabbing onto Deb, he quickly let go and mumbled an apology.

Deb blinked twice, and tried to recognize the feeling that ran through her body when he grabbed her. She soon knew it was a nice feeling, and liked it. She smiled at Gurgle and took his hand.

"Dance with me?"

Gurgle's eyes widened, "Oh no I don't think I-"

Bloat made a coughing noise, "Cough, dance with her cough, cough!"

Gurgle took the hint and changed his mind, "Uh… sure Deb, I'll dance with you."

She led him out onto the dance floor, just as a romantic song started playing.

_You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<br>_

Gurgle put his arm around Deb's waist and took her hand with his other hand. She looked up at him, waiting for him to start. He took a deep breath, and started moving with her to the music.

_A life goes by  
>Romantic dreams will stop<br>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br>And now forever I know  
>All that I wanted to hold you<br>So close  
><em>

Deb soon got a feel to the rhythm, and followed Gurgles lead. He smiled slightly at her, and quickly began again, counting the steps in his head.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
>Almost believing this was not pretend<br>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
>So far we are so close<br>_

Their dance soon took control over the music. He was able to twirl her around, lift her up and dip her down low quickly. During the dip, Deb entwined her hands in Gurgles hair. He blushed slightly, and pulled her continuing to dance with her.

_How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<br>We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<br>And almost believing this was not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close, s__o close,_

_And still so far…_

After the song ended, and without even thinking, Gurgle pulled Deb closer to him, and kissed her quickly, but firmly on the mouth. She gasped a little, and didn't have any time to react. Gurgle pulled back, back away a bit and ran back to the punch bowl. Deb touched her lips slightly, and could still feel a little tingling on them.

Bubbles and Bloat kneeled underneath a table, videotaping it all and giggling silently to themselves.

**End Flashback**

Deb stood up angrily, "You two taped it all? How could you?"

Bubbles shrugged, "Hey, it's a wedding. You're supposed to capture memorable like that. Besides I bet Gurgle liked every second of that dance."

Everyone turned to look at the nervous teen. He was still sitting on the floor, playing with a piece of fuzz that was floating in the air. He looked at everyone who was still staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Jacques rolled his eyes, "Certaines personnes sont tellement naïve."

Everyone now looked at Jacques, confused. Jacques rolled his eyes and repeated what he said in English.

"Some people are so naïve."

* * *

><p><strong>For those who want to know, the name of the song is So Close, it is by Jon McLaughlin and it's from the movie Enchanted. I don't know why I chose that song for them to dance to... I guess I pictured the two characters from Enchanted daning to this, and instead saw Gurgle and Deb... does that make sense? Anyway... please review! XD<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Taking Candy From Strangers

**Hey guys! Thank's so much again for reading and reviewing and favorite and alerting! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows1200: I think everyone should not like 'Mr. Wells'. Heck... I don't like him, and he's my character. Anyway... enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MoMoHappy1: Thank's so much for your review! I never seen 'Finding Nemo The Musical' but I have watched the videos for it on uTube. And I do have the music to it. It makes me smile when I listen to it. I've seen 'Finding Nemo on Ice' when that was around. That was really great to watch!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I don't own Finding Nemo...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Two Weeks After the Wedding~<em>

Just as things should've got better, they just got worse. Nemo just couldn't keep his mind on anything now a days. Sure, Mr. Ray was back from an unexpected week vacation, and he's even been taking them on amazing field trips most every day, but Nemo had this feeling that something was… missing. Like pieces of his life for the past week have disappeared.

For example, Pearl invited Nemo over to her house to study together on Monday, and Nemo said, of course. Tuesday morning rolled around and Pearl asked him at school why he never showed up Monday night. His response…

"What are you talking about Pearl? You never asked me that!"

He never started noticing this situation until Wednesday after school, when Crush asked him to take out the garbage before doing his homework. Nemo said that he would do that. Five minutes later, he was upstairs doing his homework, garbage still inside house. When Crush went upstairs, and asked why this was, Nemo yelled out…

"When did you ask that? I think I would remember that!"

Crush was a bit startled by his outburst, and tried to calm him down.

"Whoa little duuuuuude, there's no need to get all hyped up- wait! Duuuude, did you just ask, when did I ask that?"

Nemo looked up from his book, and nodded. Crush looked blankly at him for a minute and then walked over to him. He put his hand on Nemo's forehead. It felt a little warm to Crush.

"Little Duuuude, I think you are running a little fever."

"Really? Maybe that's why I keep-"

Nemo's hand flew up to his mouth. He turned this greenish color and started gagging. He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, heaving up whatever he had in his stomach. Squirt walked by the bathroom, and could hear his friend in there.

"Dad, Nemo is making weird noises in the bathroom!"

Crush came running over to the bathroom. He tried to go in, but Nemo seemed to have lock the door. He knocked on it.

"Duuuuude… let me in duuuude!"

Squirt started knocking as well, "Nemo, let us in Nemo!"

The sounds from bathroom stopped, it was now silent inside. Crush continued trying to open the door. He pushed Squirt back and yelled at the bathroom door.

"If you're near the door duuuude, step back! I'm breaking it in!"

There was still no answer, so Crush kicked down the door. Crush stepped inside, and found the boy unconscious, lying face first in a puddle of blood.

"Duuude… Nemo?"

He stepped over to him and picked him up. There was no damage to the Nemo's body, so crush assumed that the boy coughed up the blood. He called out to his son.

"Squirt, call 9-1-1! Hurry!"

Squirt stood for a second longer, stunned at the sight before him and then ran down the stairs to call for help.

Crush carefully lifted Nemo up and slowly brought him downstairs. He laid him on the couch, and waited for an ambulance to arrive.

**_Two Hours Before This Happened…_**

The school bus pulled up at the stop, and opened it's doors for the kids that needed to get off. Nemo stepped off the bus and waved by to his friends. He ran the rest of the two blocks home by himself most of the time, but he couldn't help but feel like someone was following him.

A block later, he heard someone calling out.

"I say there little boy, could you help an old fellow out?"

Nemo stopped running, and turned to see a man in the alleyway, beckoning to him. Nemo stood frozen with his eyes wide.

"There's a good little boy, going to help out a stranger."

Nemo stared at the man, uneasy. The man was dirty, his clothes were ripped and his breath smelled almost like when his dad or Dory has a glass of wine… only a hundred times worse. A thousand voices were telling Nemo to keep walking, and not to listen. So he started to start walking away.

"Come now," the man, continued, "don't be shy, I have a special treat for good little boys who listen to me."

Nemo's curiosity started to perk up. He stopped and turned to the man.

"Wha… what kind of treat sir?"

The man snickered, "What kind of treats do you like?"

Nemo's eyes lite up, "I like ice cream, and chocolate… oh, and gummy worms!"

"I have something here even better then any of those… come closer er… what is your name?"

"Ne… Nemo?"

"Are you asking me, Ne… Nemo?"

Nemo shook his head, "No sir… it's Nemo."

"Well then Nemo, come 'ere. I've got something good for you."

Nemo, now completely ignoring the voices, walked over to the man. The man brought out a bag that looked like candy, and handed it to Nemo.

"Try one boy, I made them myself."

Nemo broke open the bag and smelled them first. They smelled like regular homemade candy. He dug his hand in the bag and pulled out a yellow piece. He licked it with the tip of his tongue, and smiled. It had a sweet and sour taste to it. Both are his favorite flavors. He put the whole candy in his mouth, and sucked on it. Sweet juices filled his mouth, and he giggled

"Thank you sir, these are really good!"

The man smiled, "There's a good boy, enjoy the candy but don't eat it all up at once. Now get on home little boy!"

Nemo waved at the man, and walked all the way home. On the way, he consumed five pieces of the delicious candy.

When he reached home, he hid the bag in his backpack. He didn't need Squirt to help him gobble down all his candy. Right before he opened the door, his stomach starting making a weird noise and started hurting. He let out a loud 'burp' and hoped that cleared it up. Probably from eating too much candy all at once…

**_… Present Time._**

Nemo slowly awoke from that recap of a dream. Maybe he should have listened to his conscious and then he wouldn't be here in an unfamiliar bed, in a white and red robe, hooked up to… a monitor?

He quickly sat up and looked around. What happened to his room? It looked like a hospital! He pushed the covers up and went to get up. A nurse walking by noticed this and ran in.

"Please lay back down dear, you need rest."

Nemo looked at her startled, "Why do I need to lay down? Where am I? Who are you? Where's my dad? Dad… Daddy!"

The nurse tries to calm him down, but the boys cries grew louder and louder. She finally hit the buzzer, and two more nurses came in. With the three of them, they were able to restrain and calm him down a little.

Nemo sobbed a little and uttered one word to them.

"Daddy…?"

The nurse, who first walked in, placed a cold cloth on his head.

"I'll go get him."

The nurse quickly walked out and the two other ones followed her. Nemo laid further back into the pillow. Tears started dripping down his face. He knew he shouldn't have listened to that stranger. His dad told him over and over not to talk to strangers. And after the adventure they had less then a year ago, Nemo made a promise to himself not to disobey or disappoint his dad ever again. And what did he do today? He traded his dad's warning and command for a stupid bag of candy. He never wanted to see a single piece of any candy ever again.

A shadow came by the entrance of the doorway. Nemo turned and saw Crush standing in the doorway with Gill and Peach. New tears formed into Nemo's eyes.

"I'm so sorry guys! I'll never do it again!"

Within that time, Peach was next to Nemo hugging him, Gill was sitting on the foot of his bed and Crush was knelt down by Peach.

Nemo cried for a minute in Peach's arms and then calmed down. Peach wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes.

"We're just glad you're alright."

Gill crossed his arms, "…But we would like to know what you are sorry for? I think you owe us an explanation of how ipecac ended up in your body."

Nemo looked confused, "Ipecac? What's that?"

"It's stuff that makes you throw up. You had so much of that in your system, the doctor had to pump your stomach to clean it all out before you threw up anymore blood."

Nemo frowned and bowed his head down. That stuff must've been in the candy he ate. He heard crush clear his throat.

"Maybe I should call your dad-"

Nemo's headshot back up, "No Crush, please don't! I'll… I'll be good, I'll tell you everything that went on to make this happen…"

He told them the story of the man, and the candy, and when he first felt nauseas.

Gill actually growled slightly, "Nemo… what were you… just think of… will you stop and think! You could've died… you could've… ugh… I can't… I can't even look at you right now…"

Nemo's head bowed down again and Peach looked startled at him, "Gill please… watch your tone, he doesn't need-"

"Watch my tone?" he spat out at her, "Watch my tone, really? This kid here disobeyed his dad's orders, got himself sick with a strangers candy and gets himself sent to the hospital! I think I have a right to be angry with him right now! How can you stand up for him Peach?"

"I'm not, but the tone you have towards him is not right!"

Gill mumbled to himself, "You know nothing…'

But it wasn't quietly enough. Peach heard him and stood up.

"Excuse me mister it-takes-me-five-years-to-get-out-of-a-lab, but I think there's more concern to be had here. Nemo could be seriously hurt-"

"Or he could be faking it!"

"How could you say that to me?"

"I find it very easy to say things to you! Like, your hair is stringy and your face is big!"

Peach gasped, and went to yell out a snappy comeback, when Crush stepped in between them.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudes knock it off! This isn't about you right now!"

Gill stared right at Peach, "I guess your right Crush. But maybe this little girl should learn her place instead of opening her mouth about everything that pops into her mind!"

He turned quickly and headed out the door. Peach stood and stared at the spot where her boyfriend had yelled at her. She felt tears coming into her eyes, and quickly wiped them away. She turned to Crush and Nemo, who were both looking at her strangely. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He'll cool down… he gets overworked sometimes."

Nemo looked a little worried, "I'm so sorry Peach, it's my fault-"

"No, no, Nemo… don't blame yourself… like I said before, I'm just glad you're alright."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter wasn't too... jumpy. I had a brain freeze on how to end it, so I kinda threw in the GillxPeach fight... Like I said, hope it doesn't jump all over the place. And yes, ipecac is some sort of medicane that makes you throw up, like if you swallow something you should've, you take it then... bleah! I looked it up. :) And everything will (hopefully) be revealed before the end... until then, please press the little review button, and let me know what you think so I can feel like writing more. :) Thanks so much!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 A Painful Awakening

**This story is much longer then I expected. And I think I should keep on going for a while... right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Gree: I know, I never expected that fight to happen, but I wanted something to keep the story going without boring everyone. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MoMoHappy1: Guess you'll find out soon... hee hee...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows1200: Thanks, and I know it was mean to make them fight, but hey did you expect it or see it coming? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... please enjoy... I don't own Finding Nemo...<strong>

* * *

><p>~ Two Weeks After the Wedding ~<p>

It was pitch black in the world… she could see nothing. She could even feel the pressure of the darkness trying to capture her forever. But she kept running… running away from him. He could never find her; she had to stay hidden from him. She soon saw a faint light at the end of the darkness. She continued running right towards it. Once she reached it, she would be free.

She soon hears Marlin calling her name frantically.

"Dory… Dory…!"

She froze where she was and looked around. She couldn't see a thing.

"Marlin?" she called out. His name echoed around, as if she was in a closed room. She could still hear him calling out to her, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She continued running towards the light, hoping to see him when she gets there.

When she finally reaches the entrance to the light, she doesn't see Marlin anywhere. The darkness fades away into a light fog. Images of people appear before her. This man and woman appear first. They looked very sad and scared. The woman calls out frantically to her.

"Dory… get yourself away from him before it's too late! Don't let death be your fate!"

"…Wha-" Dory starts, but she's interrupted by the man.

"You can't just ignore him, Dory. He get the upper hand if you don't do something… he has with us!"

"I don't understand… who are-"

The images of the man and woman fade. A young man, who looks angrily at her, replaces them. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from where. He points a finger at her and screams.

"You… you inflicted this on me! How could you? What did I do to deserve this?"

"No… no I don't… I didn't…"

He fades next, and gets replaced by Gill.

Dory's eyes widened. "Gill you found me… how-"

He looks angry as well and yells at her, "If you never stayed around, Nemo would have never gotten hurt! It is your entire fault! I hate you!"

"Nemo… but…"

He fades, and is replaced by Marlin. He had tears in his eyes.

"You deceived me Dory! Why… why did you let him do this?"

Dory gets a chill down her back, "I don't know Marlin… please tell me what did I do!"

He fades away, and another brighter light is shining. Dory sees it and makes her way over to it. She is shocked to see Nemo, lying in a large pool of blood, not moving.

"Nemo!" she cries, "Nemo wake up!"

She hears a familiar terrifying laugh. She turns and sees her dad walking towards her, his shirt stained with blood and a bloody knife in hand. He smiles darkly at her and speaks.

"It's all your fault Dory… look at what you've done."

His hand swept and motioned over to dead boy. Dory sobs and collapses to her knees.

"I would never… it was you… how could you?"

"Well… doesn't matter anymore, does it? He's dead, and no one can do anything about it. Seems as though as no one wants you around. That's such a shame though, you're such a nice girl."

He holds the knife close to her throat and gently presses it. Dory looks through her tears at him, and cries.

"Daddy please no… I'm so sorry…"

Timothy smiled, "It's alright my dear, daddy is here, daddy will do something. But you know, you have shed innocent blood and that is something I can't get back… unless I also shed innocent blood!"

He pulled the knife away, went over to the fog and yanked Marlin out of it. Timothy laughs again, and points the knife at his throat.

"Since you caused all of this, you are no longer innocent… he is though…"

Dory gasped, "No… please!"

Timothy smiles, "I would like to call this… check mate!"

He swipes the knife across Marlin's throat, and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Dory awakes screaming. She's covered in sweat and starts panting. It was so dark… why was it so dark? Where was he? Was he watching her? She had to get out of there now.<p>

She felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Dory are you-"

She screams again and starts to kick and slap away whoever was trying to touch her. She shoves whoever was touching her away and cries out for help.

"Stay away from me! Someone help, please help me!"

She hears the voice speaking up again, "Dory open your eyes, it's me! Please honey open up your eyes!"

That voice… could it be? She slowly opened her eyes, and found Marlin safe and sound, sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

She gasped, "Oh Marlin it's you!"

He stood up, groaning slightly, "Yeah it's me… and I think you broke my nose."

"What?" Dory cried, flipping on a light, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry."

She saw Marlin holding his nose, and wincing in pain. "It's alright, it was an accident. Let me just… get some cold water on this."

He walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. Dory sighed slightly, and leaned up against the bed. It was all just another bad dream… she hasn't had one like that in a real long time. Why did they start back up again?

She pulled up her knees to her chest and hugged them. She felt awful hurting Marlin while she was sleeping. The dream just felt so real. She could feel the pain of seeing Nemo dead and the chills running down her spine when her dad held the knife up to her throat. Worst of all, she couldn't get the image of Marlin dying right in front of her out of her head.

And who were all those people? She knew her dad, Gill, Nemo and Marlin, but those two men and that one woman did not seem too familiar to her. Could they be someone important sometime in her past? Did they have to suffer and die because of her? Did she forget purposely because she felt so guilty?

Whoever they were, they were in her dream and that dream had to mean something. She usually only dreamt about herself in pain, but now others were involved in it. Would her dad really stoop that low to get to her? But why, why can't he understand that she would never go back to him. She wouldn't be able to survive without Marlin near her. _Oh Marlin… _she thought.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes, and wiped them away with her sleeve before they could fall. She looked at the shirt she was wearing, and it was her favorite shirt in the whole world. It was the shirt that Marlin wore on their journey together… only it smelt much better now that it's all washed. She liked sleeping in it. Even though he is always right next to her every night, there was something about her wearing it that made him feel even closer to her.

The bathroom door opened, and Marlin stepped out. He didn't look in pain anymore. The pain has now turned into concern.

Dory smiled slightly at him, "Are you alright my love?"

Marlin nodded and rubbed his nose again, "I think it's a little bruised, but I'll live. You know how to kick hard Dory, I seriously thought you had broken it."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

He crawled back into bed beside her, "I know you didn't, it's alright I'm fine… but I am worried about you. You were tossing and turning for ten minutes. During that you were muttering things that I couldn't understand, until you shouted out Nemo's and my name. I decided to wake you up, and that's when you screamed and… kicked me."

Dory sunk back down into the covers, "Well, now that's over with, goodnight."

She went to pull the covers over her head, but Marlin held them down.

"Dory?" he questioned sternly.

"Yes Marlin?" she asked sweetly.

"Would you please tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"Hmm… no I don't think that's necessary, goodnight…"

"Not necessary?" Marlin pulled the covers all the way back down, "Dory you screamed bloody murder. You sounded like you were in pain. I want to know what happened."

Dory sat up, "We promised we wouldn't talk about it."

"So it was about your dad?"

Dory's head bowed slightly, "Yes it was…"

Marlin sighed, and scootched closer to her. He put a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"It's never going to end is it?"

Marlin started stroking her back, "It will end… very soon."

"Yeah, when I'm dead."

"Hey," Marlin used his other hand to tip her chin up to him, "don't talk like that. He can't hide forever, someone is bound to find him and lock him away from you… from us forever."

"It doesn't matter how long he's locked up, or even how faraway he is from me. The damage he has caused in the past will always be scarred on my heart. I always thought every dad was supposed to love and care for his child… but I guess I was wrong."

Marlin brushed his lips on her forehead, "Please don't think that way Dory. I can't even imagine what he has done to you; I don't even want to think… I don't want to think about it."

Dory entwined her hand with his, "You're the one who wanted to talk about it."

"Because sometimes talking about something that's painful can help some of the pain fade away… I never want you to feel pain ever again."

Dory smiled slightly, "You can't protect me from everything Marlin, you're not Superman."

"I can at least try, I mean how-"

He was cut off when Dory leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. She pulled back and smiled.

"Just having you here every night beside me, makes me feel much more safer then I ever felt when I was alone."

Marlin smiled at her, "Well… that's a start I guess. I love you so much."

"I love you too…"

They both shared another kiss and sunk underneath the covers. Without breaking it, Marlin put his hand up to the lamp, and turned it off.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it was time to write a cute chapter featuring our stars. XD They are so cute together... hee hee... anyway, please review! Review so I feel like writing more, more, MORE!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 Regrets and a Phone Call

**Okay, things are (hopefully) going to start getting more... interesting... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gree: I know I get it! Everyone hates Timothy! lol! But sometimes you need a good bad guy to keep a story going.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sandra: I would like to write more MarlinxDory stories. But first I want to finish the stories that I started, and I'll need ideas. I have another one I want to start (see profile) but after that... not really sure yet... have any ideas?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows1200: Please don't hate me... I did something in this chapter to keep it interesting... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own FN...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nemo awoke still in the hospital. The doctor wanted to keep him overnight, because he lost consciousness. He sat up and looked around. No one was in the room, and it was still dark outside. He reached over to the table next to the bed and grabbed the glass of water and started sipping at it.<p>

After he finished it, he sat back against the bed and sighed. He couldn't believe what he chose to do yesterday. Talking to a stranger, one who seemed drunk and then eating drugged candy. Not to mention everything that has happened for the past two weeks. The mean substitute teacher, who gave him detention for making him do all this hard homework, then the principle who said there was no Mr. Wells, accused Nemo of lying then suspended him for a day. Everything just wasn't fair… or right.

Nemo has been having these strange feelings of being watched and followed everywhere, and he's been getting quite forgetful. He tried to convince himself that he was being silly an that the forgetfulness was from hanging around Dory. Maybe what she has to make her forget is contagious?

He shook of these thoughts and settled back into the bed. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep, not noticing the shadow lurking around his room. A shadow that would change the lives of everyone forever.

* * *

><p>"Peach! I'm so sorry, would you please open up the door and talk to me?"<p>

Gill and Peach were back at their apartment. Things were very tense between them that night. Peach locked herself away in their room and wouldn't open up for anything. Not even his pleads.

Gill finally took a recap of his thoughts and what he said, and realized he was too harsh. But not just with Nemo… but with Peach.

Sure Nemo did disobey his dad's orders and didn't listen. He would soon have to face the consequences of his actions when his dad came home, but he also could've died from an overdose or blood loss. And then none of this would have mattered if Nemo were dead.

But what hurt the most now, was that Peach wasn't speaking to Gill. She was still upset with the words he chose stupidly to throw at her.

'_You know nothing…'_

''_I find it very easy to say things to you! Like, your hair is stringy and your face is too big!'_

'…_this little girl should learn her place instead of opening her mouth about everything that pops into her mind!'_

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. What was he thinking saying those words? Sure Peach was strong, she could handle most anything in her way. That's one of the reasons he loves her so much, but there are some things she can't handle. Like hearing her boyfriend insult her and, at the time, mean it.

He knocked on the bedroom door again, "Please Peach… I'm so sorry! I was mad, I wasn't thinking… its not all Nemo's fault, and I realize that now. I shouldn't have said those things about him and I should have not even think, let alone say, those things about you. Open up, talk to me! Please?"

He heard a slight sigh behind the door. Then the door opened up. Peach stood in the doorway, her face stained with her eyeliner and mascara that ran down her face when she was crying. Even though she looked like a wreck, Gill thought of her right now, as the most gorgeous person in front of him.

She cleared her nose and spoke, "I am still upset for the way you treated me Gill, but I am also upset that you put all the blame on Nemo. You weren't concern for his safety at the time; you didn't care that that… that… man could still be out there. Do you even remember that Mr. Wells incident? You said you were going to get to the bottom of this. Have you done anything, or even tried?"

Gill bowed his head, "No… I actually haven't…"

"I thought so… that's not the Gill I fell in love with. I fell in love with a man who was willing to help out anyone that he cared about, and keep his promises to those he loves. Not this man, who lashes out at people and say he's going to do something about all of this… and then does nothing."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Every word from her mouth was the truth.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, "Peach, I am so sorry… please give me another chance."

Surprisingly Peach shook her head, "Gill I… I think we need a break…"

Gill's head snapped up, "What? But Peach-"

"Look… I just, I need some space to think… there's just so much going on, and I just think we should just… act like friends for now."

Gill could feel his eyes water, "But… but I love you…"

Peach felt tears in her eyes as well, "I know Gill, and I love you too. But I need the Gill I knew from the lab back, not this… boy in front of me who throws around hurtful words and accusations because he feels like he can. If… if things change then we… maybe…"

"Please Peach… don't do this…"

"Please get what you need, and sleep on the couch… don't make this harder then it has to be… it hurts enough…"

He didn't argue with her. He went into the bedroom, grabbed some clothes, his iPod and his wallet. After he went downstairs, Peach closed the door again. She leaned up against it, and fell to the floor, sobbing. How could she do it? She still loves him, but she was also afraid of him. Afraid of being hurt by him again. His words hurt more then the torture she had to endure at the lab. She crawled into the bed, and continued to cry, until she fell asleep.

Gill settled down on the couch, tears now running freely down his face. How could he hurt her like that? He swore to himself to protect and love her. But how can he if they are both on different pages. Things will change, he will change. He has to get her back. She was his life, his light and his love.

He rolled over, and slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring… ring, ring… ring, ring…<em>

Crush groaned and sat up on the couch, scratching his head_. Stupid ringing in my ears_, he thought, _probably had too much of-_

_Ring, ring… ring, ring… ring, ring…_

It was the phone that was ringing. He glanced over at the clock. It said it was half past two. Who would be calling this late?

He picked up the phone and checked the caller I.D.

It was the hospital.

He hit the answer button and said, "Swimmerson residence, Crush speaking."

* * *

><p>Dory was lying on the bed, reading a book that she brought with her. She was on her stomach, feet in the air, crossing back and forth. She sighed and looked over to the window. It was still raining, and it was making her sad. She and Marlin were going to go for a walk on the streets today, but when they woke up, it started raining hard. She then decided to take out her book and start reading it. Marlin was bored, so he asked her to read it out loud to him.<p>

She then got thirsty, so he left the room for a few minutes to get some soda for them to share. She groaned, slammed the book shut and pushed it on the floor. She flipped over on her back and folded her arms. She glanced once more towards the window, and it seemed to be raining even more. She groaned again, grabbed a pillow and flung it at the window.

"Stupid weather… stop raining!"

Marlin came in to see her mini temper loss. He had to grin seeing her all worked up because of the rain.

"You know," he spoke, handing her the soda, "throwing a pillow at the window isn't going to make it stop any faster."

Dory opened the soda and sipped at it, "I'm sorry… but I really wanted to go outside today."

She handed the soda back to him. He took a gulp and placed it on the nightstand.

"I know, so did I… but we'll have to find something else to do. How about that book?"

She crossed her arms, "It's stupid…"

"How so?"

"It's a vampire falling deeply in love with a human… and he won't even change her to be one because of a stupid reason… and she thinks it's smart using such big words to express her feelings for him…"

"But there are four books?"

"Yeah so what?"

"It has to be somewhat interesting if four books were needed."

"Oh yeah? I can wrap up all four of them in one paragraph… Once there was a girl and a vampire. They fell in love for reasons unknown to everyone and had to overcome problems because the guy was a vampire. Everything works out and they have a baby, who gets engaged to the girl's ex-lover. The end… See? Told you so."

Marlin laughs, and pushes her down on the bed. He lies on top of her smiling.

"That's not the whole story, and you know it."

Dory finally smiles, "I know… but who needs to read a love story, when we are living our own."

"You got that right…"

He leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back and puts her arms around his neck. He slips his arms behind her back to pull her closer. Everything was perfect until…

_Bring… bring… bring…_

Marlin groaned and broke the kiss. He picked up his phone and looked at it. Dory groaned impatiently, and tugged at his shirt.

"Can't that wait until later?"

Marlin chuckled, "It could… but it's the first phone call in two weeks. And it's from home, I should answer it…"

Dory sighs and motions him to go ahead. He smiles and flips open his phone.

"Hello? Nemo?"

"DUUUUUDE! Oh good you answered I-"

"Ugh… Crush? This better be important."

"It is! It's Nemo, he's been kidnapped!"

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Uh oh... what's going to happen? Wait-I should know, I'm the writer! lol... please review so everyone else can know!<strong>

**Btw... the story Dory was reading was Twilight. I do like Twilight, but not fan girl yahoo! I just appreciate and enjoy the books...**


	25. Chapter 25 Hasty Trip Back Home

**Kind of a shorter chapter, but only because there's a lot in it... at least I think so. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows1200: Yeah, he got taken again... lol... I don't mind random stuff, it entertains me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie343: Yeah, even I didn't expect it... Whoa, put the gun away! Don't shoot! AAAA! And I like Crush so much too... he entertains me as well...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own FN...<strong>

* * *

><p>Marlin felt like his world was falling apart once again. When he heard his friend on the other line say those dreaded words, he felt like a dagger pierced right through his heart, and wouldn't come out.<p>

Marlin nearly crushed the phone in his hand as he spoke,

"What did you just say?"

Crush repeated what he said, in a hurry,

"Duuude, your son is gone! He was in the hospital, someone must've-"

"Wait! Nemo was in the hospital?"

"D'oh… right I wasn't supposed to tell you that… oops…"

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to tell me?"

He started getting angry, and it was showing in his voice. Dory sat up on the bed, and looked at Marlin, concerned.

"What's going on…"

Crush continued, "Look, Gill said not to say anything until you came home, so I didn't, dude."

Marlin's face turned red, "Oh so you leave the life and death situations to a teenager, huh? Nice to know how things worked out!"

Dory leaned over next to him,

"Marlin-"

"Shut up Dory!" he snapped at her. He shoved her away from him, and ignored her terrified look. She backed away from him and curled her knees up to her chest. Marlin turned his anger back to Crush.

"Okay, we're coming home NOW! I can't believe this… I can't…"

He couldn't say anything more, so he hung up the phone. He stood up and opened of the drawers. He started throwing his clothes out on the bed, and grabbed his suitcase. His eyes caught Dory, staring at him. He looked up at her and motioned her to get up.

"Come on! We have to get back home! Nemo's been taken… again! I have to get back."

He continued packing and emptying out drawers. Dory still hasn't moved. He looked back at her, even more annoyed.

"Did you not here me? I gave you an order! Now move it!"

Dory looked up at him, now feeling a bit angry herself.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"I want you to start packing, I'm going downstairs to cancel our room."

He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned to Dory, still angry, but also sad.

"Be down in ten minutes, or I'm leaving without you."

He opened the door and left her, alone.

After watching him leave, Dory stood and started packing slowly. She tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, but some of them fell. Just that moment, her loving, caring husband, now looked and acted like her dad. She knew he wanted to get back home, and find out what happened to Nemo. Heck, she wanted to know too, but did he have to snap at her and push her away form him?

Just then her phone buzzed with a text message. She picked it up and looked at the screen. The number wasn't familiar, but she opened the message anyway.

'You probably just found out that your precious stepson is missing. And you probably would do anything to get him back, right? I can help with that. Come back to the states, and turn yourself back to me. Then, and only then will I release the boy. What do you say? Daughter? T.H.'

Dory gulped, and knew right away who this was. She hit 'reply' and typed the following.

'And if I don't?'

She hit 'send' and waited a minute. Her phone lite up again, and she opened it back up.

'I will break every bone in the kids body, then I will put him in a slow and painful death… right in front of you and your husband. Then I will kill your husband as well, that's what will happen.'

Dory read the words over and over again, trying to figure a way out of this. But there seemed to be only one way out of this. She has to lose; she has to turn herself in to him. She must lose everything she's ever loved and worked for… just to ensure Marlin and Nemo's safety. She took a deep breath and typed.

'I will go with you… but only if you promise to return Nemo first, and to never hurt these good people ever again.'

Another minutes, and her phone lights up.

'Upon my honor as your dad, I will not touch these people you seem to love. I have no use for them anyway. And fine, I'll return the little brat first. You shall see him, safe and sound tomorrow. Safe flight. T.H.'

Dory closed her phone and turned it off. She took another deep breath in and continued packing. After getting everything she needed, she went out to the hallway and took the elevator down to the lobby.

After reaching the lobby, she found her husband, frantically looking for a ride to the airport. The rain has become unbelievably heavy, and no one wants to drive in that. She sat down in a nearby chair, and waited.

After some yelling and name calling, Marlin finally won the battle. He motioned for Dory to come over. She stood and went over to him. He took her hand and led her outside. He helped her into the awaiting taxi, put their luggage in and climbed in himself. The taxi took off; taking the two newly weds to the airport.

Dory stared out the window, overcome with sadness, but also happiness. They would reach home, Nemo would be there waiting and everything will be all right. At least for them… as for her, she would have to go back with HIM… forever. A small price to pay for someone else's happiness, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this chapter didn't suck too much... I'm going away Sunday till Saturday, and I am bringing my laptop. So... if I have time to write while I'm away, then I will... it will help if I get tons and tons of reviews! (well... not tons but maybe enough to break say... 100?) lol... Okay, please review... or I'll send Timothy after you! :) Hee hee hee...<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Will Everything Be Alright?

**It seems like it has been a loooong time since I've updated this story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gree: Everything should work out in the end (hopefully) :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows1200: Randomness is good... lol<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sandra: All shall work out in the end, my friend... I think... XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I do not own Finding Nemo... except the D.V.D and the iTunes version...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention passengers, we will be landing in New York City in twenty minutes. Thank you for flying with us, and welcome to New York…"<em>

Marlin sighed with relief. It was a long flight back home, and he was worried sick the whole way. He had finally calmed down from being angry, and now was overcome with nervousness, and fear. He doesn't know anything that is going on. Why was Nemo in the hospital in the first place? Who would've taken him away? When did he go missing? Where do they start finding him?

He groaned, and looked at the sleeping man next to him. Since it was a last minute flight, him and Dory got whatever seats were available. He looked behind him, and about five rows back, was his wife. She was looking out the window, with that face she had when she was deep in thought. He smiled lovingly at her, and wished she were right next to him. Somehow in difficult situations, she was always able to cheer him up. He could use some 'Dory happiness' to cheer him up right now.

It then hit him. The things he said to her before they left. He smacked his forehead, and winced. What was he thinking? Sure he was upset, but is that any excuse for treating the one he loves like that? Heck no. He looks back at her, still wondering what she was thinking.

Dory, still looking out the window, was trying to hold in her tears. Soon Marlin would be happy again, seeing his son safe and sound and she would be out of his way, and life for good. She knew from the start she would be nothing but trouble and a waste of time for him. She needed a way to make sure she would never hurt him again… and she thinks she found the solution.

She made a difficult choice on this long flight. She didn't want to leave Marlin to go back with her sick dad, and she's sure he wouldn't want that either… so what is she to do? Well the only way to stop all of this from happening… is death.

Sure, she won't be with him dead, but she won't be able to be with him alive as well, so what's the point? With her gone, her dad will move on, and leave the man she loves and his son alone. They will be able to get on with their lives, and forget her.

She tried to put a smile on her face, until they got back home. She turned to face the front, and saw the man she loved looking right at her. She looked back, and felt like a dagger was stabbing her heart. She loved him, and he loved her. He would probably die for her, if it came down to that. How can she leave him like this? Maybe she should tell him what her dad said…

She felt a bump and quickly straightened up. They just landed, and were slowing down. She sighed and sunk down into her seat. She then felt her phone buzz. She picked it up and opened it. It was Marlin,

'_Did I ever tell you how great you are? I'm so sorry this trip is cut short and I'm also sorry for treating you so coldly back at Greece… As soon as we figure out everything I will make it up to you. What do you say love?'_

She smiled and looked back up at him. He had a sideways smile and he waved slightly. She looked back down on her phone and was going to reply, when another message came in. It was an unknown number.

'_Nice to see you landed safely… I just brought the boy back home, safe and sound. I kept my end of the bargain, how about you? I want you outside of your home at eleven sharp… see you later sweet pea. T.H.'_

Dory felt her blood run cold. She checked her watch, and it was three thirty. Seven and a half hours before she was his again. She peeked back up at Marlin. He was looking at her curiously. She should tell him… but he has enough to worry about right now…

She replied to his message,

'_Sure I understand. You can make it up to me later, let's just get home and find Nemo.'_

She hit send and waited. She watched him flip open his phone and looked back at her. He mouthed 'I love you' and blew her a kiss. She giggled and mouthed 'I love you too' and blew a kiss back to him.

After shuffling off the plane and finding a somewhat quiet place, Marlin took Dory's hand and pulled her close to him. He embraced her tight, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Dory moaned and fell right into the kiss. After it ended, Dory looked at him a bit dazed.

"What was that for?"

Marlin smiled and stroked her hair, "Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

She shook her head, "No I guess you don't… but we should be getting-"

"I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean anything I said. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. I don't blame you for being upset. Now let's get home and… um, figure out where Nemo could be."

She winced a bit at her lie. She already knew he was safe and sound at home. She wished she could share this with Marlin right now, but she couldn't.

They went to retrieve their bags from the luggage carrier, and headed outside to call a taxi.

The ride home wasn't bad, not too much traffic, so they were able to get back very quickly.

Crush came running out when he saw them,

"Aw duuuuuudes! Little dude is back! He's fine!"

Marlin's head snapped up, "What? Nemo's back? Wh… where is he?"

"Why he's upstairs in his…"

An orange blur went by Crush before he could finish.

"…room."

He chuckled, and went over to help Dory with the bags.

"So Little Blue, how was your time together? Wasn't cut too short was it?"

Dory smiled and shook her head, "No… well, it could've gone on a little longer, but we did have a great time with the time we had."

"I'm glad to hear that… heh heh, awesome."

"So is Nemo alright?"

"Oh he seems fine, Lille Blue. Said he just wandered off and got lost. A police officer found him wandering the streets, and brought him hear when he found out who he was."

Dory got confused, "Is… is that what he told you?"

"Yep uh'huh, that's what he said."

Dory's brow crinkled. Her dad must've erased or messed with Nemo's memory so he wouldn't say anything about his whereabouts. Other then a headache for a day or so, Nemo will be fine.

After they got the bags inside, she settled down on the couch. She glanced up at the clock. Four thirty. Six and a half hours left, and then she would be captured again.

Crush saw the look on her face, and sat down beside her.

"Little Blue, is there… something bothering you?"

Dory shook her head slightly, "No, no… I'm fine… I'll be fine…"

She felt her throat grow dry, and she started shaking. Crush leaned in closer to her and felt her fore head.

"Oh Duuuuuude, you're a little warm and pale. Are you feeling alright?"

Dory went to nod, but instead shook her head. She flung her arms around Crush and started sobbing hard. Crush sat for a second stunned, and then hugged her back. _Man,_ he though, _I haven't hugged a woman since the nineties. Is this how you do it?_

"Um… Dory, I don't think you're all right… did something happen? Are you hurt?"

Dory sobbed some more and pulled back, "Crush I… I… thank you, so much for being here for me… I'm grateful to… to have you here."

Crush felt touched by her words, but was still concerned, "Uh… you're welcome Little Blue, but what-"

"No more questions Crush, I'm just fine… just had a little spell there for a while."

Crush nodded, still not convinced, but he'll buy it… for now.

She stood and made her way upstairs to the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned over the sink, breathing heavily. She couldn't do this anymore; she can't lie or hide things anymore. It has to end now! Or instead of her dad, this whole lie of a life will be the death of her…

* * *

><p><strong>*Que Epic Drama Music* Okay, I wanted some Gill and Peach action, but it will have to wait till the next chapter... but only if I get some reviews! What do you say guys? *all cast of this story stands up and cheers* Reviews, reviews, reviews...<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 Parenting Moment

**Things are starting to get more and more interesting... that's how I like it! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>icearrows1200: I sometimes listen to the 'Nemo' soundtrack when I write, or sometimes the movie... which is going to be on Saturday night! :) Dory can be such a good person... when she remembers...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>depressed kittykat: Hey it's you! Yay! You're back! Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LittleBlue33: Thanks so much! Now you can find out what happens...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Pixar...<strong>

* * *

><p>Marlin was sitting on Nemo's bed, stroking his sleeping son's hair. Him and Nemo had just finished a long talk, which involved Marlin's stern parenting skills kicking in after making sure Nemo was perfectly fine. He had scolded his son for about twenty minutes, and then hugged him every five minutes. All through that time, Nemo mostly remained silent, nodding every once in a while with tears in his eyes. Marlin could see that Nemo knew what he did was wrong, but he had to make sure this lecture would stick with him every time he even thinks about doing something like this again.<p>

After Marlin was done with being stern, he just took Nemo in his arms and they both cried. Almost every word out of his son's mouth was an 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll never do it again'. To which Marlin would reply each time with an 'I know son, and I still love you.'

He helped Nemo get ready for bed and tucked him in. Something he hasn't done in well over a year. Nemo practically begged his dad to stay with him until he fell asleep. Marlin accepted willingly. Nemo lied in bed, just staring at the ceiling for a while. Then his eyes began to droop and he finally fell into a deep sleep.

Marlin smiled softly at his sleeping son. Looking at him now, made Marlin think back at that day when he was in the hospital after losing Coral and his daughter. The happiness and relief he had when his mother handed him his surviving son was unexplainable. Somehow he had a lucky chance to be a dad. He felt like he was failing when he saw his son kidnapped right in front of his eyes. He felt like his luck was running dry. Almost felt like it was a lost cause looking for Nemo by himself. That changed when Dory was allowed to enter into his life.

At first she was just a nuisance, just a pebble in his shoe. But she soon proved herself useful on their journey together, and somehow found a way to creep into his fragile heart.

He didn't know what it was that first attracted him to her. Was it her looks? Her smile? Her personality? Her eyes? Her freckles? Hair? Memory loss? He loves all that about her and more.

He thought that maybe somehow, they were made for each other when he lost his wife and when she had no family at all to speak of. Two broken people, brought together to make each other whole again. She did help him mend the missing and forgotten pieces in his life. For that, he is eternally grateful to her. He only hoped that he has done the same for her.

Marlin sighed, and was brought back to reality. He looked once more at his sleeping son, before getting up to go downstairs. He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead, and then got off the bed. He flipped the light switch and quietly closed the door.

He went downstairs and found Crush and Squirt standing next to the door.

Squirt walked up to Marlin, "Is Nemo going to be okay dude?"

Marlin smiled down at him, "He's going to be just fine Squirt. I'm sure he'll be looking to tell you everything tomorrow."

Squirt smiled and went back over by his dad. Crush had a look on his face like he was deep in thought.

Marlin raised an eyebrow, "Uh… Crush?"

Crush looked at Squirt, "Go sit with Dory son, I need to speak with Electric Man alone for a moment."

Squirt nodded and went into the living room. Crush continued to have that look for a few minutes.

Marlin went to open his mouth, when Crush spoke first, "Look Elec- er Marlin, I'm sorry that I had to call you. I just thought it would be better that you were here when we thought Nemo was gone…"

Marlin shook his head, "No need to be sorry Crush. You did the right thing calling me. I almost wish you had call me sooner when Nemo was in the hospital."

"Yeah, well… didn't want to spoil your honeymoon, but I guess some other things are more important then that…"

Marlin could see something was troubling his friend, "Is there something else you need to tell me?"

Crush nodded slightly, "It's Little Bl- er Dory man, she… she seems kind of sad about something."

"She might be a little upset with me. I kind of treated her coldly on our way home."

"No dude, I think it's something else. She… she started crying uncontrollably a while ago, and she even hugged me like there was no tomorrow."

Marlins look turned concerned, "Did she say why?"

Crush shrugged, "She just said she was grateful to have me as a friend and said she was fine. Just had a little spell."

"Thanks for telling me Crush, I'll talk to her and get everything sorted out."

Crush looked around and leaned in closer to whisper, "If it were my guess, I'll bet it has something to do with that horrible dad of hers. I can't wait to see that man behind bars."

Marlins eyes narrowed, "Neither can I Crush… neither can I."

"Alright, me and my son are going to spend the night at a hotel tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Electric Man."

"Thanks Crush… for everything."

After bidding goodnight, Marlin went into the living room. Dory was lounging out on the couch, twisting a bit of hair between her fingers. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head and made room for him. He sat down and let her head rest on his lap. He started stroking her hair softly, waiting for her to say something. Minutes passed by before Marlin decided to break the silence himself.

"So are you doing aright?"

Dory nodded, continuing to play with her hair.

Marlin raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Because Crush told me that you broke down crying in his arms."

She just shrugged, and still said nothing.

"That's all I get? C'mon Dory, talk to me. You seemed so sad today. I'm sorry that our honeymoon was cut short, but under the circumstances I thought you would understand."

Dory looked up at him, still not speaking.

He sighed, "Why won't you talk to me? Is it me? Did I do something else to hurt you?"

Dory sat up off his lap and just sat beside him, still not talking. She's just staring at him with her sad violet eyes.

Marlin stared back, "Please Dory… say something. Anything! Just please talk to me."

Dory's gaze dropped down for a second, then she looked back up again.

She finally spoke, "I love you."

Marlin looked confused, "Wha-? That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"What more do you want me to say Marlin? I'm not mad or upset with you and I understand fully why we had to come back right away. I do have a lot on my mind right now, but… I'm not quite ready to talk about it yet…"

"Dory you know you can tell me anything right? You don't have to hide anything form me."

Dory nodded, "I know… and when I'm ready, I'm going to talk about… what's on my mind. But for now," she leaned up against him and put her arms around his chest, "can we please just… not talk right now? Just enjoy this evening and be glad Nemo's okay?"

Marlin wanted to protest, but knew he would probably lose.

He put his arms around his wife and sighed, "Alright… if that's what you want."

Dory smiled up at him, "It is…"

She leaned up further and met his lips in a deep long awaited kiss. They both fell into it quickly and didn't want to part. Marlin held her tightly as he stood up, still holding her. He carried her upstairs into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Gill has been sitting at the laptop for almost twelve hours straight. He was determined to keep his promise about finding out about this so-called 'Mr. Wells' and if he had any connection to Timothy Hutch.<p>

He looked on the schools website, and didn't see anything about any substitute teachers by the name of Mr. Wells. So he went on the 'Most Wanted' website to look for Timothy, but didn't find anything either.

He decided to use his hacking skills to search around the web for something… anything. He searched out the name Hutch, and came back with millions of people with the last name Hutch. Four hundred of them having the first name, Timothy.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "This is going to be harder then I thought…"

He soon heard the upstairs bedroom door open and someone coming down the stairs. He turned to look and saw Peach, still in her pajamas, walking towards him.

She squinted her eyes at the computer, "What are you up to now?"

Gill turned away from her, "Just… trying to figure out our Wells and Hutch problem."

Peach's eyes widen, "You are? Really?"

"Yeah, I said I would."

"Oh well… that's good."

An awkward silence passed. Gill turned in the chair to speak, just as Peach was about to speak as well.

"Peach I'm sorry that-"

"Gill I shouldn't have-"

They both fell quiet, and smiled at each other.

"You first…" Peach motioned.

Gill sighed, "I'm sorry Peach… I shouldn't have let this issue slide for so long. There's so much to do on looking and… I don't know where to start or begin."

Peach pulled a chair over by him, "Well I'll help you. You shouldn't have to do this alone. And what I tried to say be was that I was sorry for… overreacting last night. I shouldn't have kicked you out."

Gill shook his head, "No, you were right to kick me out. I was a jerk."

Peach smiled, "Yeah I know you were, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Gee thanks."

Peach giggled, and ran her fingers across his hand, "So um… do you want to try again?"

Gills look got happy, "You want to try again? As in… being a couple?"

"Yes I mean as in being a couple."

Gill smile wide, "Well then, some here Sugar Plum!"

He took Peach in his arms and kissed her. She didn't resist at all, and kissed him back. Gill's arms found his way around her back, and he pulled her closer. Peach moaned and broke the kiss.

"Whoa whoa… I'm here to help you figure out this Wells and Hutch situation, no distract you with my charming forgiving ways."

Gill groaned, "Oh… alright. I guess we better get started. We got a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! At last, some Peach and Gill! XD Please read and review, so you can read more more MORE!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 A Surprising Discovery

**Are we almost on chapter 30 already? Yikes! This story is looooong... but as long as the storyline is still good, and keeps you guys interested I shall keep on going.**

**Ronnie343: Get ready to fall off your chair... because this chapter has more twists and 'what the-?' XD**

**icearrows1200: I watched Nemo last night! So I was reaaaaally inspired and wrote a lot down then, and added more just now!**

**depressed kittykat: Eh... sometimes I don't login either... But thanks still so much for reading!**

**Okay I do not own FN...**

* * *

><p>"There's got to be something… something on this darn Internet!"<p>

Gill eyes were bloodshot, and he was starting to get aggravated. Him and Peach have been searching for a few hours and have found… nothing. Peach had a horrible headache from looking none stop at the computer, so she sat on the couch with an ice pack on her head.

She sighed when she heard her boyfriend yelling at the computer, "No matter how many times you yell at it, it's not going to talk back."

Gill slammed the keys, "How come I can't find anything on him! I'm the best hacker there is and there's nothing! No record of any sort, no social networks, nothing! What does this guy do other than torture people?"

Peach lifted the ice pack further off her face, "Maybe there is no Timothy Hutch. Maybe he's just a made up figment."

"Of course he exists! At the wedding, I caught a glimpse of him! He's a real man!"

"What I meant was… what if HE does exist, but this Timothy Hutch doesn't?"

Gill moaned, "Peach your talking nonsense… wait a second!"

Peach's head lifted up, "What? You got something?"

Gill typed quickly on the computer, "Not yet… but you may have something…"

Peach sat up and went over by the computer. She watched him type, and raised an eyebrow of what he's looking up.

"Gill, what are you-"

"Ah ha!" Gill cheered, "I've got something!"

"You found Timothy Hutch?"

"No… but I found someone else who might be able to help us."

He pointed at a name on the computer. Peach scanned the screen, and her eyes widened.

"Gill… I think you're on to something… you might have found some-"

Gill interrupted her by grabbing her shoulders and kissing her hard on the mouth. She couldn't help but giggle when it ended.

"Well… that was unexpected…"

Gill stood and stretched, "Okay… we should probably get some sleep. We have a busy day of finding this guy, and figuring out who this Timothy Hutch is."

Peach yawned, "Alright love… let's get to bed then."

* * *

><p>Dory was lying wide-awake in bed. She was holding onto her sleeping husband, not wanting to let go. But as she keeps checking the clock, she knows it's almost time to leave.<p>

She didn't want to, but she knew if she didn't, her dad would storm right into this house and burn it down… with everyone, except him and her in it. She sighed and looked at the clock once more. Ten fifty one… it was time.

She carefully crawled out of Marlin's warm embrace, and grabbed her clothes of the floor. After getting dressed, she took out a note she wrote earlier and set it on her empty pillow. She looked at the beautiful ring on her hand, and slipped it off. She placed it on the pillow as well. She thinks Marlin would want it, in case he met someone else.

She looked once more at her husband, and kissed his forehead lightly. He mumbled her name and rolled over on his side. She smiled sadly, knowing that was the last time she would ever hear him say her name.

She tiptoed out of the room, and made a stop by Nemo's. She peeked over at her stepson and kissed his forehead as well. Nemo smiled a little, and let out a loud snore. Dory stifled her giggle, as she tiptoed back out.

She walked downstairs and looked once more around the house. As much as she tried to convince herself of this being home, she knows now that it can never be.

She placed her house key on the hallway table and quietly opened the door. She slipped out and closed it again quietly. She sighed, and turned to the empty streets behind her. She walked down the steps and just sat on the sidewalk, waiting.

A minute or so goes by, before she hears a car driving up. Her head peeks up as a black car screeches to a stop in front of her. The black tinted passenger side window opens, and her dad is sitting inside, grinning.

"Hello girly, need a lift?"

Dory took a deep breath, and stood. She walked over to the car and opened the door. Before stepping in, she took one more look around the neighborhood. Before she could think of somehow escaping, she hopped into the car, and slammed the door.

Her dad tsked, "No need to wake the neighborhood with your slamming."

Dory put her seatbelt on and sunk into the seat, "Let's just go now okay?"

Timothy looked around, "What? No police? No rescue squad, F.B.I or anything?"

"No dad, I promised I would go with you as long as Nemo came home safe. He's home safe, so I must keep my full end of the bargain."

"Wow Dory, keeping promises and doing what you're told? I'm impressed. Good girl, very good girl."

He put the car in drive, and started driving off. Dory took one more look at the apartment. The one she deeply loves is sleeping in there right now. He would never find her… and after tonight she would never remember him…

* * *

><p>Morning sunlight shone through Marlin's bedroom window. He groaned as the light hit his eyes. He rolled over and put the pillow over his head. His left hand stretched over to where Dory should be, but he couldn't feel her at all. He groaned again, and peeked out from under the pillow. Her side of the bed was empty.<p>

He sat up quickly, and looked around. The shower was empty, there were no noises in the kitchen, where could she be?

He ran his hand through his hair, and saw something on Dory's pillow. It was a folded note and… was that her wedding ring? He picked up the note and unfolded it. It read,

_Thank you so much for the chance of letting me live a happy life. I love you so much and hope you have the happy life you deserve._

_Love your, Dory~_

He gulped reading the note, and hoped it was only some sort of a sick twisted joke she was playing. He picked up the wedding band of the pillow, and felt his mouth run dry.

"Dory?" he whispered.

He put on some clothes and went downstairs.

"Dory?" he called a little louder.

Still no answer, he tried to hold back a sob as he continued to search the house.

"Dory? Dory please…"

He went into Nemo's room and looked around. Nemo awoke and rubbed his eyes.

"Dad… wha-"

"Have you seen Dory Nemo?"

Nemo shook his head, "No dad. I was sleeping."

Marlin started shaking, "Oh no… please no…"

"Dad is… is everything alright?"

Marlin never answered, he ran downstairs and opened up the front door. He went out on the sidewalk and started crying out.

"Dory! Dory! Answer me please! Dory!"

There was no answer from anyone or anywhere. Marlin sunk to his knees, and started crying. His heart felt like it was torn in two once again. Why did she leave? What did he do to her to have her make this choice?

Then his head snapped up. Everything that note said... why did she say all those things? That's not the usual speech to say when you walk out on someone… unless… she didn't walk out on him, but was forced to leave.

He took out the note once more and read it over. The note soon crumpled in his hand as anger took over. Timothy Hutch! He must be the one behind this. Dory would never leave unless she felt like someone was in danger. How dare that monster! What right does he have to just come in here and steal Dory? HIS Dory!

"Marlin! Hey Marlin!"

Marlin looked up and saw Gill and Peach running down the street towards him. He stood and wiped the tears away from his eyes. When the two teens made their way over, they could see something was wrong.

Gill looked around and guessed right away, "She's… gone. Isn't she?"

Marlin nodded, "Her dad must've taken her sometime in the night."

Peach put her hand on Marlin's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Marlin. But Gill has found something that may be useful. Something that may help us find Dory."

All three went inside and found Nemo standing on the bottom of the staircase. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his dad,

"Where's Dory dad? She hasn't made breakfast yet."

Marlin sighed and picked up his son, "Nemo, Dory is… gone."

Nemo's eyes widened, "Gone? But why… why would she leave us? I love her!"

"I know buddy, I do too. And she didn't leave us… she was taken away from us."

Nemo's eyes now narrowed, "By her dad?"

Marlin nodded his head, "Yes, I believe her dad took her. But try not to worry too much, Gill is going to help me find her."

"Can I help too?"

Marlin shook his head, "No son, this is a grown up job. But I'll tell you what, you can take something upstairs to eat and watch some T.V. in my room."

Nemo sighed, "Okay dad…"

After Nemo left, Gill took out his laptop and opened it up.

"Okay Marlin, does the name Derek Hutch sound familiar?"

Marlin scrunched up his face, "Um no… should it?"

"So Dory has never mentioned this name… ever?"

"No she hasn't why should she?"

Gill mumbled as he typed, "She must've forgotten him…"

Marlin started getting anxious, "Who is this Derek Hutch?"

Peach and Gill looked at each other wondering who should tell him. Peach sighed, "Derek… is Dory's twin brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Ba da dum dum DUNNNNNN! When you think it could be almost over and filled with lollipops and gumdrops... I do the impossible and add more to the plot! Now, your jobs are to review... REVIEW if you want to know what happens! Review if you want more! XD<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Driving to Derek's Place

**Okay this chapter is a little shorter, only because not many people reviewed, because I have a feeling that the next chapter is going to be loooong...**

**EpicBird: Haha! I thought you would recognize him. And I don't think I'm going to make him a 'you-know-what'.**

**Okay I do not own FN...**

* * *

><p>"Dory has a brother?" Marlin asked.<p>

"Not just any brother," Gill proclaimed, "but a twin brother."

Peach nudged Gill, "I think he gets that Gill!"

"But wait, why didn't she tell me?" Marlin asked, "How can she forget something like that?"

Gill smirked, "If you think that's bad, just wait and see where the guy lives."

Marlin looked at the computer screen, and a familiar address pulled up.

"Why that's… that's somewhere nearby in the city!"

Peach nodded, "Yeah… except it's probably one of the WORST parts of the city, in The Bronx!"

"So… what does this mean?"

Gill slammed his laptop shut, "It means I'm going there to find this Derek guy and make him talk. He's got to know something."

Peach stood up, "You're going there? I think you mean, we're are going there!"

"Hold on," Marlin spoke up, "she's my wife! I think that I should go too!"

Gill sighed, "Okay, okay… we'll all go. But who's going to watch Nemo?"

Everyone was silent, until Peach's eyes lite up, "I think I have the perfect duo in mind…"

* * *

><p>"You want ME to stay here, to watch Nemo… with HIM?"<p>

Gurgle and Deb came rushing over when Gill called and told them what happened to Dory and asked them to come over to Marlin's house right away. Little did they know that the BOTH of them are stuck being in the same house, at the same time, with each other.

Peach rolled her eyes, "It's just for a few hours… Nemo has school for part of the day, so you two can house watch and figure out something to do together until he gets back."

Gurgle shuffled his feet nervously, 'I don't see why we both-"

Before he could finish, Gill slapped the side of Gurgle's head, "Now do you see?"

Gurgle rubbed the area where Gill hit and moaned, "Ow…"

"Good now that that's settled lets go."

So, after hopping into Marlin's car, the three of them drove off towards The Bronx area. Once they got there, they started driving towards the darkest area. Clean apartments turned into graffiti filled rundown buildings. Shadowy people and gangsters could be seen walking down the streets. Every time Marlin stopped at a red light, the people walking down the street glared at them murderously.

Marlin gulped back a whimper, "Gee… this is a nice town…"

Peach, who was sitting in the back, kept ducking down whenever they had to stop, "Yeah… but you know what? It looks kind of crowded. Maybe we should come back tomorrow."

Even Gill was shaking, "No we can't go back… we're almost there."

Marlin looked around nervously, "Why the heck does Derek live here? He's not a bum or drug dealer is he?"

Gill shrugged, "I have no idea… I just know that he lives in this area."

Marlin ended up finding a parking place by one of those parking meters. When they got out, he tripled checked that the doors were locked. Gill took out a map, and figured they had to walk about two blocks until they reached Derek's apartment.

On the way, the three of them kept their eyes planted on the ground. They had no interest in starting any confrontation with any of these thugs.

They reached the destination surprisingly safely. Gill sighed, "Okay… I guess we can just ring the doorbell…"

Peach nodded, "Good idea… you do it!"

"Me? Why me? There could be something deadly behind that door. We should-"

Marlin rolled his eyes, reached out and rang the doorbell.

"Oh…" Gill spoke, "that was easy…"

They awaited for the door to open, not knowing who this Derek could be, and if he's even home…

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said... it's short... but PLEASE anyone who reads just leave a review! It would help a lot to dod so! Even just a small commet would be nice. Also please, don't forget to check out my new Finding Nemo oneshot I just made, called 'Goodbye to You'.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30 Derek and Dory's Story Part 1

**Okay as promised, this is a looooooong chapter! It's so long, I have to make this a part one chapter, and will make a part two chapter later.**

**Ronnie343: Eh... your close, but you'll have to read on. Oh, I hope you have free refills for that soda and popcorn... because I'm not kidding. There's like over 3000 words, and more still to come...**

**EpicBird: I don't know... I'll think about it, but I'm not planning on it. XD Oh well... enjoy anyway.**

**I do not own Finding Nemo...**

* * *

><p>They rang the doorbell once more and waited. There was no answer. Peach sighed, "Maybe he's not-"<p>

"WHOEVER YOU ARE GO AWAY!

They all jumped in surprise hearing a loud voice coming from behind the door. Gill walked back up and knocked, "Look we just need to know a few things. First off, are you Derek Hutch?"

After a slight pause, the sound of many bolts unlocking could be heard. The door cracked open and a young man peeked out.

"It depends on who's asking. Do I owe you money?" the man asked.

Gill shook his head, "No, we just have a few questions for Derek…"

The door closed again, and another lock could be heard getting unlocked. The door flew open and the young man grabbed each of the friends and dragged them inside.

After he closed and locked the door, they got a good look at this man. His face was pale and shaven clean. His hair was a shiny black and fluffy looking. He was taller then everyone in the room and she could tell that underneath that shirt was a set of six-pack abs.

Marlin cleared his throat, "Now… are you, or are you not Derek Hutch."

The man chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "I haven't heard that name in over ten years. I usually by the name of Sam Wise."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Yes! Okay yes… I am Derek Hutch. What, do I need to spell it for you?"

Gill sighed, "Oh good… because we need your help."

"Um okay… but first let's sit down. Please come in and make yourself at home. It's a good thing I tidied up right?"

Marlin looked around and saw how messy the place was. The was two inches of dust everywhere, empty paper plates lie on the floor and the furniture looked like it's seen better days. There was graffiti on most of the walls and some of the doors were falling of the hinges. Why does Dory's brother live in such a dump?

Derek led them into the kitchen, where he pulled out some Coke's from the fridge. He handed each of his visitors one and had them all sit down at a table before he sat himself down. He looked around nervously, and started tugging on the collar of his shirt.

Marlin raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong?"

Derek shook his head, "No… I'm just glad I have guests that don't want to kill me." His face suddenly darkened, "You're… not here to try and kill me, are you?"

Peach shook her head, "No, no, no, we're here to find out something about… well your sister…"

Derek looked up a bit shocked, "My… sister?"

Marlin pulled out a picture from his wallet and handed to Derek, "Here… do you recognize her?"

Derek looked closely at the picture and got all wide-eyed. He looked up at Marlin, then back at the picture, "Is… is this Dory?"

Marlin nodded, "Yes…"

"When was this picture taken?"

"About… two weeks ago at our-"

"You mean she's alive? My sister is alive?" Derek stood up excitingly, "Ha, ha, ha! I knew it; I knew she would get out of there! I can't believe it, well… where is she? I want to congratulate her."

He stopped smiling and sat back down when he saw the look on everyone's face, "Where is she? Where is my sister?"

Gill gulped, "She was taken… by her dad."

Derek now looked confused, "Okay wait… her dad?"

"Well, okay he's your dad too. But anyway he came last night and took her away. We need your help in any way to find her."

Derek squinted his eyes, "First off answer me this, what's my dads name?"

Marlin slammed his fist on the table, "His name is Timothy… Timothy Hutch! How do you not know the name of your own dad? Don't tell me you have short-term-memory-loss as well!"

"Short term… Timothy Hutch… memory loss? Oh man… this is not good."

Peach leaned in closer, "Please Derek… we're her friends. We need to know whatever you can tell us. Anything that could help us to get her back."

Derek snapped his head up, "Well first off, I don't have this… memory loss you speak of, and secondly Timothy Hutch is NOT my dad."

Gill started getting frustrated, "Then you must not be Dory's brother! Because her dad IS Timothy!"

Derek's looked turned smug, "Oh ho ho… so now we know everything, eh scar face?"

"Hey! Watch your words! There's no need to get angry at us!"

Derek stood up, "You all are playing me aren't you? Where's the camera, am I on one of those candid shows? This isn't amusing anymore! How dare you all come here and make up stories about MY sister! She's a good person and doesn't deserve your mockery!"

Marlin stood up as well, "We're not mocking her or you! I love her, she's my wife and I want her back!"

Derek narrowed his eyes, "You're married to her? Well then prove it."

"How can I prove it? Can't you just believe me?"

"Well first answer me this… she has a birthmark on her right shoulder. What's it shaped like?"

"Well first, it's her left shoulder and second, it's shaped like a small fish."

Derek, expecting him to fail, just shook his head, "Okay fine… you passed the test… then I guess I'll have to start calling you… brother."

Gill cleared his throat, "Okay well, this can wait. Now please tell us everything you know about Tim."

Derek sat back down and rubbed his temples, "Everything? Geez… where do I even begin..."

*** Flashback ***

"Derek! Give me back my book!"

Ten-year-old twins, Derek and Dory were both enjoying the nice summer day outside. Dory was enjoying it while reading a book, while Derek was enjoying it by taking her book. Now she was stuck chasing him all over their small yard, trying to get her book back from him.

Two faces watched them from behind a window. A young man and woman smiled happily at their two children playing together. The man put his arm around his wife and kissed her temple. She giggled and playfully pushed him away. A small noise was heard in the next room. The woman went out of the room for a minute, to bring back a small little bundle of joy that had just woken up. The man smiled when he saw the baby and took it gently from the woman. He nestled it and kissed its little toes. It was the perfect scene you could ever want to see in a happy family.

The front door opened up, and the twins came running in. There was something to be noticed about them. They both looked almost the same with the same rounded face; freckles sprinkled their small noses and two dimples matched on each of their cheeks. The only two things that made them different is, one is a boy and one's a girl, and the second was that Derek had shiny black satin hair and Dory had long shiny dark blue hair.

It was so natural looking that sometimes people stop to ask where she got it dyed. To which Dory would reply happily, "It's my natural color!"

When Derek saw the two couple he ran right up to them, "Dad, mom look! I found a four leave clover!"

His mother smiled at him, "Did you now? Well that means it's going to be a lucky day for you."

Dory smiled as well, "Oh that's nothing, I found a five leave clover."

Her dad laughed, "Well look it here, we have two very lucky children who were able to find such lucky clovers. Now… who's hungry for some lunch?"

Yes, this was the life for young Derek and Dory. Their parents, Andrew and Elizabeth Hutch, loved all three of their children and each other so much. There was nothing that could tear this family apart… until one fateful day.

One hot summer day, Dory was sitting up in her tree, reading a book. But not just any book, it was called 'The Count of Monte Cristo' and it was written in French. Something that she can read and almost say fluently. Her thoughts about the book were soon interrupted when a black car pulled up to the house. She peeked up from the top of her book, and saw her Uncle Tim getting out of the car, carrying a black briefcase. She raised an eyebrow at this. Her uncle wasn't supposed to be here for another week. She didn't bother climbing down yet, because she wasn't too eager to see him. She's never met him before, but she's heard enough talk about him.

She's overheard her dad talking about her uncle before, and from what it sounded like, he wasn't a good man. First off, he wasn't really her dad's brother by blood; Tim was adopted into the Hutch family when he was five, her dad was six then. As the years went on, the two brothers always fought about everything. School, sports, T.V. even girls. Their biggest fight is when Andrew brought his girlfriend of two years over to finally meet the family. The girlfriends name was Elizabeth, and she was one of the prettiest young women in the whole school. What Andrew didn't know, was that Tim was in love with her and was planning on asking her out.

You see, both brothers had to go to different schools, because Tim got kicked out of three nearby public schools. So his parents made him go into private school, while Andrew still remained in public school, where he met Elizabeth. Tim has seen Elizabeth walking around town, and has talked to her now and then. What he didn't know that Andrew had been dating her for about two years now. So imagine Tim's surprise when pretty little Elizabeth came walking in, wrapped up around Andrews arm.

Tim was more then surprised though, he was furious. He was furious with both of them. He made his feelings pretty clear towards her, and he's even talked to his brother about a young girl he's wanted to ask out. He remained quiet on the subject and didn't say anything to them about it.

Another year went by when the two lovers graduated. On the night of their graduation party, Andrew got down on one knee, and asked Elizabeth to be his wife. One more year went by and wedding bells filled the air as the two newly weds ran out of the church, into an awaiting limo. Everyone was so happy for them… except for one. Tim was invited to the wedding, but he would not go. In fact, almost right after the wedding, Tim seemed to have disappeared. No one seemed to know where he went.

A year or two after the wedding, Tim started to get in contact with Andrew. The two talked over the phone, wrote emails but never met up in person. While Andrew succeeded in life, Tim found himself being thrown around by everyone. He couldn't get his life intact because he basically had no life. And whom did he place the blame on? His perfect brother, and his little wife, who Tim still couldn't get out of his mind. He soon then decided, that in order to get some of his anger quenched, he would have to teach his brother that it's not right to take something that wasn't his.

He waited about ten years before finally telling his brother that he was ready to make amends and talk about everything. Andrew invited him with no second thought, thinking that his brother was finally ready to start his life over, and be the good brother he knew that was inside.

Now, we come back to Dory, who's watching the uncle she never met, ring the doorbell.

Derek comes running out of the house towards his sister soon after, "Hey Dory, our uncle is here."

Dory continued flipping through the pages of the book, "I know he is… I could see him coming."

"Well come on then, let's go meet him."

"I'll be right there… just wanted to finish this chapter."

"Mom says to come right now!"

Dory groaned and started climbing down, "Okay, okay I'm coming… Geez no need to-"

Suddenly a loud gunshot could be heard inside the house. Both the twins freeze with terror.

Dory looks down at Derek, "What was-"

Then there was a loud scream, followed by another gunshot. The screaming soon stopped. Dory's eyes started watering, that was the scream of her mother. She quickly climbed the rest of the way down, and ran with her brother into the house.

"Momma! Momma!" Dory cried, "What's wrong? Where are you?"

They ran into the living room, and were horrified at the sight. The clean living room had huge spots of crimson.

Derek looked closer by the couch, and saw someone's foot behind it. He walked slowly over and peeked behind. He soon regretted it after seeing both his parents lying in a pool of blood, their eyes closed.

He looked over at Dory, with his watering eyes, "Dory! There's something wrong with them!"

She came running over and whimpered at the sight. She knelt down by her mom and shook her slightly, "Momma? Oh, Momma please wake up! You fell asleep."

Derek started crying freely, "They aren't breathing! Why aren't they breathing? Daddy, Mommy pleases!"

Both twins started pleading and shaking their parents, trying to wake them up. It finally hit Dory that they were never going to wake up again. That it was over.

She sat back and wiped the tears away from her eyes, "Who… who would've done this?"

Before Derek could answer, they both heard the sound of a 'click'. They turned to where the sound was, and saw their uncle standing in the doorway, holding a pistol at them.

Both kids yelped, and held each other tight, preparing for the end. When Tim saw that they were just a couple of kids, he dropped the gun down.

"How'd you kids get in here?" he asked.

Derek looked straight at him, still holding tight to Dory, "Uncle… did… did you kill our parents?"

"Your… parents? You mean, you're the son and daughter of my brother?"

Dory stood up quick, and pulled Derek up, "We're going to call the police! You killed our parents!"

Tim's look turned angry, "You'll do no such thing! You both are going to come with me right now!"

He lunged forward to grab them. He grabbed Derek by his arm, but Dory was able to slip away and make for the stairs. Tim let out a growl and drug Derek along with him.

"Run Dory!" Derek called, "Don't let him get you!"

Tim slung Derek up and over his shoulder, and was able to run faster. He was able to get to Dory as soon as she reached the stairs. He grabbed her arm and yanked her off the top step. She yelped at the pain, and ended up tripping on the step. Tim released her when he felt her falling, and let her tumble head first down the stairs. Dory yelped on each blow, until one particular blow to the side of her head silenced her. She now lay limp on the bottom of the stairs.

Derek saw her just lying there and he started beating on Tim's back, threating him and crying out to his sister. Tim walked back down the stairs and picked up the limp girl.

"She'll live," he growled, "now stop struggling boy. It won't do you any good."

He got them both out to the car, tied them up with some rope he had and threw them into the back. Before leaving, he took out a gallon of gasoline and went over to the house. After covering part of the house with the gas, he lite a match and threw it on the house.

When Derek saw the house suddenly go up in flames, his heart stopped.

When his uncle got back in the car, Derek started crying, "How could you? My sister was in there."

Tim looked back at him, "She is not! She's right there beside you."

"No… my baby sister Allie. She's only four months old."

Tim looked back at the house, and snickered, "It's too late for her now kid. Now let's be off."

He drove away from the house, and took off towards the highway. Derek felt the tears running down his face. His dad, mom and baby sister… they were taken away from him just like that. And now his twin was unconscious and she didn't look like she would wake for a long time. This was all too much for a young boy to handle, so he ended up falling asleep for the whole trip.

A few hours later, he awoke and found himself tucked into a small bed. Beside him on another bed, Dory laid still not awake. Derek whimpered and crawled out of bed and sat beside her.

"Dory please wake up," he pleaded, "you're smarter then I am. Please help me."

Seeing that she was still not waking, he broke down and started crying hard. It felt like he's been crying a while, before he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, and a young woman stood there, smiling slightly at him.

Derek cleared his nose and spoke, "Who… who are you."

"No need to be scared," the woman spoke, "I'm your Aunt Becky. My husband brought you here after your… your parents were found dead."

The thought had completely left Derek's mind. His parents were dead? How did this happen? Why did it happen? Where was he anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a little tricky to write. There's so much going on that I'm hoping I checked it over good enough to make sure it makes sense. Okay I guess you guys will let me know otherwise... okay as always, Please review! XD <strong>


	31. Chapter 31 Derek and Dory's Story Part 2

**Guess what I listened to while writing this chapter? Here's a hint; 'IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE! AND IT MOVES US ALL! THROUGH DISPAIR AND HOPE!'**

**icearrows: I know, I was sad to make him do that to the baby! I'm so mean...**

**Swirling Dreams: One day to read all this? There's like 30 chapters! Well, thank you for reading! XD**

**sandra: Derek is supposed to sound cute! I can't answer all your questions now, but I can say no he doesn't have a girlfriend. And yes, more then likely there'll be a reunion. **

**Okay you know the drill, I don't own FN.**

* * *

><p>*** Present Time***<p>

"Okay wait, wait, wait hold on!" Marlin cut in, "Okay first, Dory told me that she was two years old when she and her dad left New Jersey and moved onto New York when she was two! And that her mom left them!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "She has short-term-memory-loss, and she also trusts people too easily. If you told her that rivers flow uphill when no ones looking, she'll probably spend the rest of her life watching a river."

"What does rivers have to do with this?" Gill asked.

Derek sighed, "Okay, back to the story…"

*** Flashback***

This was odd… Derek had a hard time remembering anything. He remembers Dory getting hurt and some sort of a fire but… that was it. He doesn't even remember the smiling woman standing in front of him.

His arm started itching so he rubbed it hard, trying to relieve the itch. He took a closer look at it and saw there was some sort of a red rash on his arm.

He didn't itch for long. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister stirring around in the bed. He quickly moved closer as her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey," Derek spoke, "You would never believe what-"

Due to the fact that Dory shoved Derek down to the ground, he didn't finish. Dory started shrieking at him.

"Get away from me! Help someone, help me!"

She flew out of the bed and darted out of the room before anyone could say or do anything. Becky stood up quickly and tried to catch the terrified girl.

"Dory please… come back, we won't hurt you dear."

Dory reached the staircase, and started running downstairs. Once she was there, she ran into someone's legs. She stumbled back at the impact, and looked up. Timothy looked down at her, not pleased.

"Dory, how many times do I have to tell you to never run in the house?"

Before she could reply, he slapped her face hard. She gasped at the shock and then started crying. Becky ran downstairs when she saw that.

"Tim! No need for such violence, she just lost her-"

"Be quiet woman!" Tim barked at her, "I set the rules in this house, and they shall be obeyed."

He glanced up the stairs, and saw Derek looking down at them, "That goes for you too boy! You will do, as I say no questions or buts about it. Understand!"

Derek nodded, both terrified and angry. How dare he slap her sister! He wasn't even their dad, was he?

Becky scooped up the crying Dory and looked harshly at Tim. She started speaking to him, but this time in German, so the children would not know what she's saying.

"_You're not their father Tim. And this is no way to treat them after their parents just died."_

Tim strode towards her and replied in the same language, _"I am the only guardian they have. And as far as they know, I am their dad and you're their mother. You will not tell them otherwise, or you will suffer the consequences. Am I clear?"_

"_I don't know why you're doing this, and I don't like it."_

"_It doesn't matter! You wanted children, you've got them!"_

"_My mother was right about you…"_

Tim glared at her and groaned, "Get the kids dinner. I'm going out for a drink."

Becky stared at him as he began to leave, "Try to be back within the week. We can't afford another emergency trip to Vegas."

Tim cursed her under his breath as he slammed the door.

Becky released her breath and placed Dory on the ground. She seemed to have calmed down so Becky tried talking to her.

"Hi Dory, I'm… your mother, do you remember me?"

Dory shook her head.

Derek made his way downstairs and stood in front of her.

"Do you… remember me?"

Dory squinted her eyes at him and went to shake her head. It then hit her. He was her brother, and he's the only one she remembers at the moment. She nodded her head, and hugged him tight. Derek hugged her back, and had tears in his eyes. He feels so bad that he can't help her remember… when he can't remember anything himself.

The twins soon got settled in and adapted to their life. Becky homeschooled them every weekday morning, and they were given plenty of free time in the afternoon. Tim came home every morning and went right to bed. He had a nighttime job and didn't want to be disturbed by the kids or his wife.

Becky knew this, but it was hard to explain to two kids who wanted their 'dad' to come outside and play with them. She explained to them that their dad was very tired throughout the day, and that they shouldn't bother him.

Derek accepted this without question, but Dory was too curious to understand. So one day she snuck upstairs to her mom and dad's room, and flung herself into her dad's sleeping arms. It felt good for about ten seconds, before Tim awoke and shoved her on the floor.

"You brat! Just what do you think you are doing?"

Dory whimpered at the pain in her arm, "Daddy… I never get to see you."

"And that's the way it should be! I don't want to see you or your brother. No get out before I slap you again."

Without another word, he slapped her hard on the face.

Becky ran upstairs in time to see this. She whisked Dory up, muttering an apology to Tim, and ran out of the room. Dory clung onto Becky and sobbed, until they reached the kitchen. Becky placed her on the counter and went into the freezer to grab some ice. She placed the pack on Dory's redden cheek and spoke softly to her,

"Sweetie, why did you go up and disturb daddy?"

Dory gulped back her sob, "Because we never see him… he's never home mommy. And he hates Derek and me…"

"No, he doesn't hate you-"

"Yes he does!" Dory cried, "He said that he doesn't want to see me or my brother. And then he hit me! He hates us!"

Dory started crying uncontrollably. Becky sighed and hugged her tight. What came next was a surprise to Dory, but not to Becky…

"Mom…" Dory spoke, "why am I crying?"

Becky smiled and pulled back, "Because you hit your cheek Dory. And it hurt you a lot, but mommy fixed it. You'll be just fine."

Dory wiped her nose, "Oh… okay. Can I go back outside to play?"

Becky nodded and helped her down from the counter. After Dory went outside, Becky's smile disappeared. It happened again. The child forgot everything that has happened to her for the past three weeks since she's been here. She took Dory to the doctor to find out how this could be. The doctor took an x-ray and showed the picture to Becky. What they both saw shocked them. Dory had a huge bump on her head that should've led her to having a concussion. But instead whatever she did to her head, led her to getting some sort of a memory loss issue. The doctor told them that it should heal and she should start remembering everything soon.

But more weeks went by, Dory's condition just got worse. She would suddenly remember something that she had forgotten yesterday, and then one minute later, she was scratching her head and said the dreaded words,

Either "I said that?" or "I forget."

Becky learned quickly to adapt to Dory's memory losses. She did her best to help her remember any little thing that Dory had forgotten. Becky also did her best to try and hide this from Tim. Who knows what he would do if he found out that his wife was taking their niece to see a doctor, without his consent.

Derek on the other hand has begun to remember the things that he had forgotten when they first came around. He knew that the rash on his arm was from some sort of a needle, more then likely filled with goop that made him forget for some time. Derek also had a feeling that whenever Tim gave him a drink of water, it was tainted with the same stuff. So he stopped drinking the water Tim brought in for him on occasion. Instead the water ended up being flushed down the toilet. He kept this to himself, and just went along with his act of pretending to forget. But he knew he would not be able to hide it forever.

When he remembered what Tim did to his parents and little sister, he wanted to do the same to him, right then and there. The only two reasons that stop him were Aunt Becky and Dory. He knew about Dory's condition and couldn't bear to tell her of what he learned, and Becky was only trying to help them get their lives together. He also didn't think that she knew the whole truth of Tim really did to them.

Everything in their lives continued smoothly, until one evening.

Becky was getting ready to serve dinner to the twins, when Tim came downstairs.

She smiled weakly at him, "Hello dear, you're up earlier then usual."

Tim sat down at the table; "I have to go into work early tonight, so hurry up with that dinner, woman."

Becky sighed, he almost was never in a good mood and it was starting to take a toll on her.

Tim picked up the paper and started to read quietly. Dory kept her gaze down and ate her salad quietly. Derek stared at Tim, his look full of hate and anger.

Tim finally noticed the boy looking at him. He set the paper down, "Okay, what's on your mind son."

"I am not your son." Derek mumbled.

"Speak up boy! It's not polite to mumble."

Derek looked up and proclaimed loudly, "I am NOT your son! That's right, I remember what you did to us."

Hearing this Becky gasped, almost dropping the casserole she just baked. Dory flinched at the shout, but continued eating.

Tim's face turned a scarlet color, as he looked at Becky, "You tell them lies woman?"

Becky shook her head, "No… no Tim, I didn't-"

"Oh no Tim," Derek cut in, "Aunt Becky has been loyal to you and good to us, all because she's afraid of you, and what you would do to us!" Derek looked at Becky, "Our parents did die in a fire, but it wasn't an accident. Tim lite the fire! He killed our parents and our little sister! He also pushed Dory down the stairs and made her get short-term-memory-loss!"

Tim stood up angrily and walked over to Derek. He grabbed his wrist, and begun to lead him out of the room.

"Don't listen to this boy Rebekah," Tim spoke, "he's mad and doesn't know what he's talking about."

Before he could leave he heard a strong voice behind him, "Drop the boy Timothy!"

The voice came from Aunt Becky. Tim turned around and raised an eyebrow, "What did you saw woman?"

"No! No more with the 'woman' nonsense! I've had it with you and your lies! You will let Derek go, and I will take him and Dory away."

Tim laughed, "Oh really? You think you can just leave me? Do you honestly believe what this boy says to you? He's ten years old!"

"Yes… he is ten years old, but he's so much kinder to me then you've ever been to me. I am going to take them away, and leave you."

"And then what? You have no money, you have nothing!"

Becky smirked, "Not for long, I'm going to call the cops and tell them that it was you who killed Andrew and Elizabeth. Then when you're behind bars, I'll come back and live here… money and all."

By now, Tim was too engrossed in what Becky was saying to notice that Derek escaped his grasp, and was now standing by his sister.

Tim took a few steps closer to Becky, "What makes you think that the cops will believe you? They confirmed this as an accident."

"Not anymore Tim!" Becky spoke, "They found out that the house fire was because of gasoline. They came here two days ago and asked questions, about you! And I told myself that you would never do something like this, that you were really a good person and that… Oh! I stood up to you and your lies! You deceived me Tim! This is the last straw, you and I are through!"

With that, Becky took the twins hands and led them upstairs to pack. Tim stood there stunned, not knowing what to do. No one has ever stood up to him like that before. He was soon overcome with anger and rage towards Becky.

He went to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a sharp knife. He then made his way upstairs, and found Becky packing up some clothes. He snarled and ran into the room wielding the knife. Becky looked up with a gasp, but it was too late. The dagger sunk deep into her chest. Crimson blood started to stain her white shirt. She gasped for breath and fell to the floor.

Tim then heard two children's screams. Dory and Derek stood in the doorway, staring at what he just did.

Becky uttered three last words before closing her eyes forever, "Run children… run…"

Derek turned and started down the stairs, but stopped when he saw Dory wasn't following him. He looked back up the stairs and saw Tim carrying Dory over his shoulder. Derek grabbed Tim's side and started beating him,

"You let her go! Let. Her. Go!"

But Tim only rewarded him with a hard hit to the head. Derek collapsed and heard someone calling his name,

"Derek! Derek!"

He then blacked out.

***Present Time***

Derek wiped a couple of tears from his eyes, "That was the last time I ever saw Dory alive again… how she survived all these years, I don't have a clue."

Marlin nodded, "What happened to you after that?"

"Me? I tried searching for them. I even tried to get some help, but I soon ended up into an orphanage. As the years went by, I just had to accept that she was… gone."

Peach put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But she's not… and we need your help to find her."

Gill nodded in agreement, "So… will you help us?"

Derek sat for a minute, just staring back and forth between them. He finally smiled slightly,

"Yes… I will help you."

* * *

><p><strong>*Whew* another long chapter. Okay guys, now's the time to review! Please review if you want more! XD<strong>


	32. Chapter 32 Is Anyone Going to Find Me?

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoring and setting this story for alerts! :)**

**EpicBird: When do we hear about Dory, you say? How about... now? XD Thanks for reading! **

**Swirling Dreams: Thanks so much for reading. And that's a cute thing you think about when you read the 'Dorlin' parts. XD**

**LittleBlue33: Awwww... hugs all around for them! Thanks so much for reading. :)**

**Okay I still don't own Finding Nemo...**

* * *

><p>"So this is where you're going to hide me?"<p>

Tim and Dory have been driving for hours away from the city, to reach some sort of backwoods in the country. They got off a main road and rode on a long hidden driveway to reach a run down log cabin in the woods. There were no neighbors for miles, and the nearest store was about an hour away.

Tim snickered, "Where else would we live? I just got you back, I don't need people trying to find you and taking you away from me again."

Dory rolled her eyes, "Oh sure, we wouldn't want that."

After he parked the car, the two of them headed inside. Dory's nose wrinkled up at the smell inside. It smelled of musty wood and dead animal.

"Why does it smell like… rotting corpses?" Dory asked.

"Oh, I keep a pile of dead animals in the back. Just in case I ever want to trophy them." Tm replied.

"On top of being a torturer, you're also a poacher?"

"It's my hobby. It entertains me."

Dory groaned, "You're a sick twisted man…"

She sat on a dusty old couch and put her head in her hands.

Tim cleared his throat, "Now we shall go over my rules. You are to remain in the house unless I tell you so. You're going to scrub this house clean and keep it that way. You cannot use the phone. I'll know if you use it. If the phone rings, I shall answer it if I'm home, if I am not home, let it go to the answering machine. Stay out of trouble, and do whatever I say WHEN I say it. Do I make myself clear?"

Dory looked up, "Crystal…"

"Good, now I'm going out. I'll be back later, and when I come back… I want to see this place clean. Understood?"

"Yes sir…"

Tim grabbed his coat off a hook and slammed the door as he exited. Dory made her way over to the window to watch him leave. After the car disappeared into the woods, she broke down. She fell to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. She still can't believe she left. After everything she said about never leaving the ones she loved again, she let her fears get the best of her. She'll never be able to escape twice, things never happen the same way twice. She'll never see Nemo or… her husband again. Already the memories of them are fading. She can't even remember her husband's name. What was his son's name again?

The perfect life she used to have is already starting to diminish from her mind. Soon it will be nothing but a blur in her life. She's always amazed how quickly memories fade for her.

"It's for the best," she tells herself, "now you can start over and forget them. Everything is going to be all right… I'll be alright…"

She wipes the tears from her eyes and grabs a broom. While sweeping the house she keeps an eye on the window. She secretly hopes that someday someone will soon find her and take her away from here… from him.

Something's bound to happen soon. She may not be able to escape, but she'll always hold onto the hope that someone out there still cares for her and is possibly out there looking for her. They just… need to figure out where she is.

*** Three Months Later ***

"Dory! Dory where are you? Where's my dinner?"

Dory jumps out of her bed and scurries into the kitchen. Her dad wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow… or is tomorrow today? This is why she needs a calendar.

She reaches the kitchen, and finds Tim standing in the middle of it, arms folded.

"Hi dad," she said, "I… thought you were coming home on the eighth."

Tim groaned, "Today IS the eighth Dory! Ugh… why are you so useless and stupid?"

"I'm sorry dad… I guess I forgot and-"

"Never mind dinner, I'll go out and get something to eat. I need a drink anyway…"

He grabbed some money out of an old coffee jar and left. Dory winced hearing the door slam close. She did it again, she forgot that her dad was coming home and didn't make his dinner. How could she be so stupid?

She rubbed her arm and winced again. She had a huge gash on her arm, so she wrapped up with a bandage wrap and hoped it would stop bleeding. Blood stained the wrap and it hurt all the time. How could that be? She injured it somehow over a week ago; it should be healed by now.

She sighed and went back into her room. On the way she stopped by a full length mirror. She was shocked to see herself so… sickly looking. Her skin was pale, she was skin and bones, her clothes were smelly and dirty and her usual happy dimple face was now replaced by a sad expression.

"Why am I sad?" she asked herself, "Why do I feel like something's missing in my life? I have everything I need here. Food, shelter, a dad…"

She sighed again and went into her room. She collapsed on her bad and curled up into a ball. She wanted to sleep, but she is afraid that the dreams she's been having will once again haunt her mind. The dream was always happy and soothing, but that's not the thing that disturbs her most.

There was this mysterious man… with orange hair. He was always there. Wherever she turned there he was. Those soft eyes were always focused on her. It scared her out of her mind thinking about him. She doesn't recognize him at all, but she has this feeling like she should. But when she digs deeper and tries to remember, she finds herself terrified of what she might find. So she stopped trying to remember, and just focuses on now.

She pulled the wrap back a bit on her arm and gasped. Underneath the wrap, her arm still had that gash on it, and it looked infected. Something inside of her tries to tell her to do something about it. Find a doctor and get some help. But Tim's order clearly states that she cannot leave this house by herself. Maybe when he comes back from dinner, she'll get him to take her to a doctor and get some help.

After covering back up her arm, Dory settled down into bed and closed her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep… dreaming once again about an orange haired man.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Dory... I was thinking of the song 'Someones Waiting for You' from The Rescuers and 'Somewhere Out There' from An American Tail while I was typing this out. :( Okay, you guys know what to do. Review please if you want more.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33 Want Something Done Right

**Where is everyone? Haven't gotten many reviews in a while... oh well. I now present chapter 33!**

**LittleBlue33: Super Marlin! Maybe he really is Superman. lol!**

**Okay I do not own Finding Nemo...**

* * *

><p>*** Three months after Dory's abduction ***<p>

Derek sat in the Missing Person's office for the fourth time this month. He's been on a consent search for his sister for three months. _Three months?_ He thought, _This has been going on for three damn months!_ _Where in the world could he possibly be hiding her for this long?_

He took a deep breath, and tried to keep his temper in check. It was a hard thing to do, since most of his life he's had many sudden outbursts. Two months ago he came with his new brother-in-law, Marlin, to talk to the Missing Person's Unit for the first time. And learned quickly that Marlin does not do well with outbursts and stress. So for his sake, Derek has been trying to keep his cool about him.

A lady walked through one of the glass doors and nodded at Derek, "The Chief will see you now Mr. Hutch."

Derek stood up and smiled politely at the woman, "Thank you very much Miss Loss."

Miss Loss left the door open for him as he walked in. As usual, the Chief was sitting behind his desk with a huge stack of papers in front of him.

Derek cleared his throat, "Good morning Chief Albert."

Albert looked up and motioned to him, "Ah Derek, right on time again. Please sit down."

Derek quickly sat and leaned forward, "I think I have a lead…"

"Oh?" Albert said, leaning back in his chair, "And what could it be this time? Missing illegal drugs? Possible D.N.A found on a piece of garbage? Bloody carpet bits that don't relate to this case? Come on tell me… what do you have this time?"

It was true. Derek thought he had a couple leads that raised everyone's attention and hope, only to be crushed by the authorities, who claim it didn't help the case of the missing girl and the so called deranged maniac that held her captive. There were so many misleads, that not many agents were on this case anymore.

Derek gulped, "Well… about a hundred miles from here, I saw a car that looks exactly like the one Timothy drove when he took me and Dory away… It has to be him I just know it."

Albert sighed and rubbed his temples, "And I suppose you expect me to send some of my agents a hundred miles away to find this… car?"

"Yes Chief, that's exactly what I expect you to do."

"Derek look," Albert spoke, "there is no proof that your sister is out there-"

"And there's no proof that she's not!"

"But… unless there is, I cannot send anyone out there. I need good solid proof in order to do something drastic like that."

Derek sighed, "Okay… I'll go back and get the proof you need."

"No Derek, we… I can't help you anymore…"

"What?" Derek's head snapped up, "But Chief! She's a missing person! It's your job to help find missing people!"

"Yes it is! And I know that… but I fear that Dory may not be a missing person, but a missing body by now."

"Don't say that. She's alive sir, I can feel it."

Albert sighed and shook his head; "I know what you're saying Derek, but its time for you to return to your regular life. It's time to stop looking for her… Isn't what she would've wanted?"

Derek growled and stood, "Stop making it sound like she's dead! She's still alive, and she needs help! And I'm going to continue looking for her… with or without your help!"

Before the Chief could reply, Derek stormed out of the room and slammed the door. He pushed past everyone in the building and went outside to the parking lot, where Gill and Bloat were waiting for him in the car.

After getting in the front seat and slamming the front door, Bloat groaned,

"They didn't believe you again huh?"

"Worse," Derek spoke, "they're not on the case anymore. They've quit on us."

Gill slammed his fist down on the wheel, "How can they do that? And they call themselves professionals!"

"Never mind," Derek groaned, "we'll have to finish this job ourselves… well who's turn is it to break the bad news to Marlin?"

Back at the apartment, Nemo just arrived home from another day of school. He didn't see Gill, Bloat or his new Uncle Derek anywhere, so they must've not gotten back yet.

He really hopes they've found something good this time. These past months have been hard on his dad. Nemo has noticed his dad growing weak and looks like he hasn't gotten a goodnight sleep in a long time.

Nemo has never seen his dad like this. Not even on the eve of his late mothers death. His dad did grow sad, but not to the brink of weakness and starvation. It was much different this time around. And what made it so different? Dory.

Nemo was beyond grateful for what she's done to help his dad find him. She even knocked out a couple of nurses and took one of their outfits and masks to help get Marlin through to his son. But that wasn't the only thing she's done, she has made his dad and him happy. Not that they weren't happy before, she just added something special into their lives. Something that no one else could ever replace. She gave them strength.

"Nemo, is that you?"

Marlin was calling Nemo from upstairs. Nemo sighed, he was relieved that his dad was still at home,

"Yeah dad, it's me."

He heard his dad walk by the staircase and call down to him, "Order whatever you want for dinner, I'm going back to bed. Make sure you get your homework done."

"Okay dad, are you feeling any better?"

There was no reply, only the sound of the bedroom door closing. Nemo sighed again and sat down in the living room. His dad made himself sick about a month ago, and everyone's been worried about him. Crush even came over twice to try and knock some sense into Marlin, but so far it hasn't worked.

A car pulled up next to the apartment. Nemo looked out the window and saw Gill, Derek and Bloat get out of the car. Judging by the looks on their faces, things did not go well at the unit.

They walked inside, and found the young boy standing by, waiting to see what happened.

Derek sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry kid, but they aren't going to help us look for Dory anymore."

Nemo's heart sank hearing this, "Can they really do that? Just give up finding a missing person?"

Gill sat down on the couch, "They can do whatever they want Sharkbait. In their minds, Dory is… well gone for good."

"But she's not… right?"

The three men looked at each other, trying to figure out what to tell him.

Derek smiled slightly and patted Nemo's shoulder, "She's alive Nemo… I can feel it."

Bloat groaned, "Don't tease the boy, Derek."

"I'm not teasing him! I'm just saying what I know."

Nemo perked up a bit, "So… are we going to go out ourselves and find her?"

"I'm going back out there. You need to stay here where it's safe."

Gill huffed, "Don't forget me! I'm going too."

"So am I?"

They turned to see Marlin standing in the doorway, and by the look on his face, he's heard everything.

Derek cleared his throat, "No offence man, but… you look like you've already been to the ends of the world and back again."

Marlin crossed his arms, "If you're going back out there, I'm coming."

"What about your son?" Bloat asked.

Marlin looked at his son, and Nemo looked back up at him.

"I'll be fine dad," Nemo spoke, "Gurgle and Deb can watch me again. I want you to find Dory and bring her home."

Marlin smiled slightly at his son, "Thanks Nemo…"

Nemo jumped off from the couch and hugged his dad. His dad hugged him back and looked up at the other guys,

"So…?"

Derek stood and stretched, "I guess it's settled. We're going back out there and this time we're going to find Dory."

* * *

><p><strong>No offense to anyone about the Missing Persons Unit giving up on any cases... I know nothing about stuff like that, and I just wrote it to make the story. Okay please please PLEASE review! XD<strong>


	34. Chapter 34 Bottles of Beer on the Wall

**I still can't believe how long this story is getting! 34 chapters! Whoa! XD Thanks to everyone who's been reading and supporting me all the way! **

**Nala32: I'm glad you're liking this! Thanks for the review! XD**

**Ronnie343: You're alive! *sends Dory in to give you a BIG hug* I know what you mean about Derek! XD He's seems soooooo dreamy! lol And thanks, but we don't need backup right now.**

**Swirling Dreams: Here you go go go! :)**

**LittleBlue33: Thanks so much! XD And don't worry... justice will prevail (or will it...?)**

**Okay I still don't own Finding Nemo... if I did I would have a HUGE tank in my room and go swimming with them everyday! XD**

* * *

><p>Timothy is walking towards the house, dragging Dory by her hair. The smell of alcohol lingers on his breath and his unshaven face has bits of who-knows-what in it. A look of fury is planted on his face as he continues to pull the pull girl into the house. He doesn't listen to Dory pleads and apologizes, he's just thinking about the rage he has towards her right now.<p>

Once they get inside, he throws Dory to the ground and slams the door. Dory starts coughing and crying out,

"Please… it's not what you think…"

"Silence!" Timothy yells, making Dory whimper, "I asked so little of you Dory…"

"I didn't mean any harm-"

"And one of the things that I've asked of you was to remain in this house! Instead I come home and find you running away into the woods."

"I wasn't running away! I needed to some air, so I wanted to take a walk."

"You went against my orders! You could've gotten yourself killed. Why do you have to be so stupid?"

"I'm not!" Dory cried out, "I am not stupid, you're wrong about me. You don't know me! I can't stay here anymore; everyday that I remain here it shortens my life!"

"That's not true, you're safe here."

"No I am NOT! The stench in the air, the bugs in this house, my arm is hurting a lot! It is not getting better and it's because of these living conditions."

"Why you selfish little brat!" Timothy started rounding near her, "Do you know everything that I had to sacrifice to keep you here safe?"

"Safe? Safe? I am not safe here! I am dying, I can feel it my life is slipping away. I need to leave, I can't stay here any longer."

Timothy growled and struck her face. Dory's head snapped to the side and her hand flew up to her face. She felt something warm and sticky on her hand. When she looked up at her dad, there was blood on the spike ring he wore.

"You listen and listen good," Tim spoke, "you're mine! You belong to me. I own you, and as your owner I say that you can't leave this house… ever."

Dory pulled her hand back and saw her whole hand was covered with her blood. She gasped at the sight. Tim stooped down to her level and forced her chin up.

"And if you ever try to pull a little stunt like this again… you'll pay the price with your life."

He pushed her back down and exited through the door. Dory remained on the ground until she could hear the car racing up the driveway.

Once the sound of the engine was gone, she stood up quickly and went into the bathroom. She took one look in the mirror and cried out. Half of her face was covered with blood and a deep scratch punctured the skin on her face.

She tried putting on a brave face as she grabbed a cloth, wetted it and started cleaning the wound. Her arm started to ache more so she took of the dirty bandage. The sight of the wound was worse then before.

After she finished cleaning her face she started cleaning her arm. She cried out slightly every time the cloth made contact with her skin. She bit her lip and tried concentrating on cleaning the wound without making a sound.

After cleaning it up the best she could, she grabbed a hand towel from a shelf and began wrapping her arm back up. After doing so, Dory sighed and pushed her hair back. Her gaze caught the mirror and she could see an ugly lonely girl looking back at her. To her shock, this ugly lonely girl was she.

Dory placed her hand up on her reflection and saw a tear escape her eye,

"Who am I really?"

* * *

><p>"Ten bottles of beer on the wall, ten bottles of beer! You take one down you pass it around, nine bottles of beer on the wall!"<p>

Gill groaned, "Crush, when we agreed that you could come with us, we didn't agree that could bring your 'melody time' attitude with you!"

"Oh but duuuuuude, it's a long journey man, get with it!"

"Whatever…"

Crush, Gill, Marlin and Derek were all stuck together on this long road trip and for three whole hours, Crush had been singing the 'beer song' the whole way. Derek broke down and sang a couple of verses with him, but after getting a death glare from Marlin, he became very quiet the rest of the way.

Gill, who was sitting in the back with crush, leaned up and spoke, "You sure you don't need a break from driving? I'll be happy to give up my seat next to 'Crush's sing-a-long time.'"

Derek shook his head, "Nope, I am perfectly fine right here… besides we're almost there."

Gill groaned and looked over to the passenger seat, "What about you Marlin? Want to trade seats?"

Marlin didn't answer. He continued just to stare out the window and remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no…"

Derek shook Marlin's leg, "Come on man, cheer up! We're almost there, you'll see your wife in no time."

Marlin just sighed.

"I'm serious man, this is the day! Today we're going to find Dory and bring her home… I can feel it in my brotherly tingles."

Gill smirked, "Your brotherly tingles? You haven't seen your sister in years, maybe the 'tingle' is just in your mind."

"Hey… don't diss the tingle."

"Okay you know what? I've had enough!"

Everyone was stunned to hear a voice come from the passenger seat. Considering Marlin hasn't said a word the whole way.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Um… enough of what?"

"Enough of your joking around! I can't understand how you guys can act this way, when Dory may be suffering and dying somewhere alone."

"Unless she's already dead…? Crush mumbled,

Marlin had heard, so he turned and tried to slap and punch him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Derek yelled, "there's no violence in the Derek mobile! Marlin, will you just… chill all right? We are all concerned about Dory and we all hope that she's all right. We're just trying to lighten the mood, because after we pull into the convenience store I don't know what's going to happen."

"Why are we stopping there?" Marlin asked,

"Because that's the last place I saw Timothy's car parked."

After Derek pulled into the parking lot, he found a spot where they could a whole view of the lot and parked.

"Now," Derek spoke, "we just sit and wait…"

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin, Dory was putting on her dad's overcoat and a baseball cap. She didn't care what Tim said about her leaving, she needs medical help now.<p>

She went out the door and started walking into the woods. There had to be a public road somewhere close by right?

The cold air nipped Dory's cheeks and turned them bright red. Winters first snow began to fall, making it feel even colder.

She continued on walking and looked back and saw the cabin disappearing behind her. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Many things could happen now, but only one idea can be chosen... alright guys, you know what to do! Please review! XD<strong>


	35. Chapter 35 Cold Air

**Wow... I can't believe this story has over 100 reviews! I honestly did not know that this story would be so popular. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you! Thank you to everyone! Not just for reviewing, but for reading! XD I'm so happy! Thanks again!**

**sandra: You'll have to wait and see! XD And yeah, Derek in my mind is a cutie! He seems like a great guy.**

**EpicBird: Woohoo! Thanks so much! XD**

**Tangled4ever: You welcome, welcome, welcome! Thanks for reading.**

**Nala32: lol... Crush singing... Nemo is back home with Deb and Gurgle, and Peach is more then likely with them as well. And there will be a few more chapters. I don't want it to end. I'm almost thinking about some sort of a sequel... **

**Turquoisejem: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like!**

**Okay, I do not own FN...**

* * *

><p>The four men were just sitting in the car, waiting. Derek was growing bored, and had put his feet up over the wheel and continued to look out the window. He smiled slightly when he saw some snowflakes start falling. They were the first snowflakes of the season, and he wanted to be part of it. He pushed a button that made the window go down and stuck his head out the window. Then he opened up his mouth and stuck his tongue out, attempting to catch one or more of those snowflakes.<p>

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Duuuuuuuuude? What on earth are you doing? Are you trying to throw up?"

Derek rolled his eyes and came back inside the car, "No dude," he replied mockingly, "I'm not trying to throw up. I'm catching snowflakes on my tongue."

Gill stuck out his tongue, "Ew! That's so gross, you don't even know where those snowflakes have been!"

"Um… up in the sky would be my guess. Duh!"

Marlin peeked over at the bickering guys and couldn't help but smile. Derek reminded him so much of Dory. That same free spirit, the little jokes about life, there was no doubt in his mind that this childlike person was Dory's brother and he couldn't wait to get her back so she could meet him.

Dory.

Just thinking about her made his heart ache. Whatever Tim has or is doing to her, hopefully she'll be able to recover quickly and be back to her happy and perky self.

"Whoa, there it is!" Derek said excitingly,

"What?" Marlin asked, "More snowflakes for you to digest?"

"No man, it's Timothy!"

All the guys straightened up and looked to where Derek pointed. Sure enough, Tim was pulling up in his beat up car and parking.

Marlin squinted his eyes; "I don't see Dory with him…"

"Just like I expected," said Derek, "he wouldn't bring her anywhere. He knows there would be too much public attention and a slight chance that she might get away."

"Well then, where is she?" Gill asked,

"Probably back wherever he's hiding her."

"What do we do now, duuuuuuude?" Crush asked,

"Now?" Derek replied, "Now we wait until he's done in the store and gets back into his car. Then, from a safe distance, we'll follow him."

"How long will we have to wait?" Marlin asked,

"What's with all these questions? We'll wait in this spot until he decides to leave, that's how long!"

"Geez… no need to snap."

The guys didn't need to wait too long. About a half an hour went by before Tim came stumbling out of the store. He held two six packs of beer, although half of one six pack was already consumed.

Derek wrinkled his nose, "What a disgusting sight… he's had who-knows how much inside that store and now he's bringing more back with him."

They watched Timothy throw the six packs in the car and then jump in himself. The car stated up and right away started driving off. Derek started up his car and slowly pulled up behind Tim's car.

Tim made a right unto the main road and started driving off with Derek following him from a safe distance. They traveled for about ten minutes before Tim pulled off the main road and unto a dirt driveway. Derek pulled off to the side and watched as Tim's car disappeared into the woods.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Marlin urged, "Move it, before we lose him."

Derek shook his head, "We won't lose him because somewhere down that driveway is where Tim lives."

He then pulled unto the driveway and drove slowly down it. Figuring they were still a safe distance away, he pulled over to the side and killed the engine.

"Okay boys," Derek spoke, "now we walk from here."

As they got out of the car, the cold chilly air hit them.

"Aw man," Gill complained, "it's colder then the north pole out here. I should've brought a coat."

Derek chuckled, "Fear not friend, I've come prepared."

He popped open the trunk and tossed each guy a coat. But that's not all he had in that trunk.

"Here guys," Derek spoke, "I have a feeling these will come in handy."

Derek took out four loaded handguns and tossed each guy one of those as well.

Marlin stuffed the gun into his pocket, "Okay… let's go."

The snow started to fall a little heavier and the wind started picking up a bit. The four men tired to avoid the occasional swamp puddles, because they couldn't tell how deep they were.

After walking for a while, they soon saw the wood cabin. Marlin's eyes lite up upon seeing it and he started running towards it.

Derek gasped, "Marlin no… wait!"

Having longer legs, Derek was able to catch up to Marlin and grab him from his collar.

"Let me go." Marlin struggled, "I'm trying to-"

"Sh! Keep it down," Derek hushed him, "everyone get down now."

All four men sunk down near a fallen tree and peeked over so they could still see the house.

The front door opened and Timothy stormed out. They could hear him mumbling to himself as he opened the back door of his car. Everyone's heart stopped when Tim pulled out a shotgun and loaded it up.

After slamming the door, Tim started making his way into the woods, going the opposite way to where the guys were hiding.

Derek let out a breath and whispered, "This isn't good…"

"What isn't good?" Gill asked,

"Dory is more then likely not in the house… which means she's trying to run away. Tim is going out to find and bring her back. Only this time… I think he's going to bring her back dead."

"What are we going to do?" Marlin asked, "We can't let him kill her!"

"We'll do the only thing we can do… we shall have to find her before Tim does."

* * *

><p>Dory stumbled forward after tripping over another tree branch. She groaned and rubbed her sore arm. Could it be possible that it's getting worse? Even after she cleaned it? The cold air nipped her sore cheek, making her wince and wish that a hospital was right behind that big tree up ahead.<p>

She was so cold that she's starting to lose feeling in her feet and hands. Her feet were soaked from having to cross the swamps and her hair was tangled with small branches and leaves.

She looked ahead of her and kept thinking she saw the orange hair man in her dream. But every time she ran towards him asking for help, the man disappeared. She knew what this meant… she was seeing things because she's getting weak. The choice of clothing she wore did not protect her from the harsh cold winds.

Dory was running out of time, and she knew it. She now regrets leaving the house. It smelled like dead animal carcasses, but at least it was warm.

Shaking off these thoughts, Dory decided to continue forward. There has to be somebody out there who will help her… hopefully somewhere close.

She took a few more steps forward and found herself once again falling forward. She groaned and this time she didn't stand up. It wasn't because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't. Part of her leg was pinned under a tree root and she was too weak to pull herself out.

Dory fell limp and remained lying on her stomach, hoping that death would come soon so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoping this wasn't too short. It has a lot in it though! So any thoughts about what's going to happen? Hmm? Please review! XD<strong>


	36. Chapter 36 Finding Dory

**And here we have another long chapter! Whew... **

**Turquoisejem: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking this. XD**

**Nala32: lol... Derek! Wait to see what happens...**

**I don't own FN...**

* * *

><p>The snow had now begun to stick to the ground, making it now hold about an inch of snow. Footprints could be seen in the freshly fallen snow. These footprints belonged to our faithful friends, who were now walking cautiously in the woods.<p>

Each of them had a gun that was loaded and ready to shoot anything that came in their way. They were trying to be as quiet as they could, because the last thing they wanted to do was draw attention to themselves by anyone else who were walking in the woods.

Marlin kept watching his footing, so that he wouldn't step on anymore branches and cause Derek to give him a death glare look. They had to be getting closer, right? How far could she have gone?

His hopes were lifted when he saw a scarf lying under some snow. He stooped down quickly and picked it up. Timothy wasn't wearing a scarf when he left, so this had to be Dory's scarf.

He motioned to the rest of the guys and showed them the scarf. Derek smiled at his find,

"We must be getting close. Keep your eyes open guys, she's around here somewhere…"

* * *

><p>Dory was grunting and groaning, trying to get her leg out from underneath this stupid tree root. Her leg moved every so slightly with each tug and pull, but not enough for her to slide out.<p>

She froze when she heard a tree branch snap. She then looked around, hoping it was just some sort of an animal spying on her. Not seeing anything, she continued on with trying to free herself.

Another snap turned her head. She could hear voices getting closer to her now.

"No," she mumbled, "no, no, no… how did he find me so fast?"

She pulled even harder and finally got her leg free. Her hat flew off her head but she didn't care. Limping slightly she began to keep moving.

The wind was treacherous and was blowing her hair in every direction. She kept spitting out her hair from her mouth and kept moving.

She could still hear the voices that had now began calling her name,

"Dory! Dory, answer me!"

She stopped walking and cocked her head. That wasn't her dad's voice…

"Dory! Dory!"

… neither was that. Who was calling her?

"Dory, where are you?"

She turned to where the voices were calling out to her, and she could see in the distance four men walking away from where she was. Though they looked like just regular men, there was one in particular that caught her attention.

It was the orange haired man from her dreams!

She took a few steps towards them and squinted her eyes. The man looked like he was searching frantically for something… or someone.

"Dory!" he started calling out, "Dory please!"

How did he know her name? He knew it in the dreams but this was real life. Does she know him?

Dory began racking her brain for something… anything that could help her realize who he was. Bits and pieces of him began to show, but showed her no avail.

She started banging her head with her hand, "C'mon Dory… think! You know him you know you do! You just need to remember his name…"

There wasn't much time as they were starting to disappear into the woods. She needed more time. There had to be something that could zap something back into her head.

Her head snapped up. Zap?

The electric fence… she was frying up like a piece of toast. There was something holding her back from getting away, so he was there to help her down…

"Dory, everything's going to be okay… I'm going to help you!"

She remembered smiling weakly at him, "Okay Marlin…"

Dory's thoughts came back into reality. It was he! The man she was in love with and married to! The one who stuck with her through thick and thin! One of the only one's who could understand her…

Marlin.

She felt tears beginning to sting her eyes as she started calling out,

"Here! I'm over here! Marlin!"

* * *

><p>All the men froze when they heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Duuuude," Crush spoke, "Did you just hear-"

"Marlin! I'm over here! Wait for me!"

They knew that voice right away. It was Dory.

Marlin turned around and in the distance, he saw a familiar blue haired woman, waving her arms and calling out to him. Tears began to break lose when he saw her,

"Dory?" he whispered,

"Wait! I'm here, don't leave me!"

Derek smiled, "Well I'll be..." he looked at Marlin, who was still frozen in the same spot, "what are you waiting for man? Go to her!"

Marlin needed no second bidding. He started running full speed towards her, calling out to her,

"Dory! I'm coming Dory!"

She smiled and started running towards him as well. The pain in her leg slowed her down, but she kept pushing herself forward.

Before she knew it, they both collided with each other and fell into the snow. They both embraced in a tight hug and started crying together. Dory sobbed openly into his coat and held him tightly, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

After embracing for a while, Marlin pulled back and put his hands around her face. His hand gently stroked her injured cheek as he examined her face. What has this man done to her? She looked so thin and weak.

She smiled slightly at him, "Hey…"

He smiled back, "Hi…"

"I somehow knew you'd find me."

"I'll always find you, Dory… always."

Without further delay, he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her lips. She kissed him back with much passion and love.

A cough and rustling branches made them finally part. Dory looked up at the three others that had finally caught up. She smiled at Gill and Crush, but frowned when she saw Derek.

"Marlin, who's that?" She asked,

"That's your brother, Dory. Remember him?"

She broke free from Marlin and stood up. Still frowning, she slowly walked over to Derek. He stayed in place and let her study him.

Her eyes finally met his and a hopeful smile came upon her face, "Derek…?"

He let out a relief sigh, "Yes Dory… yes it's me."

She let out a gleeful laugh and hugged him tight. Derek hesitated for a second, but then put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I thought you were dead…" she spoke,

Derek pulled back and kissed her on the forehead, "I thought you were too."

She continued to smile at him as she limped over to Marlin. He took her in another hug and buried his face in her hair.

Derek grinned at this sight. At last his sister has found love. But now wasn't the time for full cheerful reunions.

He picked another gun out of his pocket and spoke, "Alright you two love birds, this scene can wait until later." He then handed the gun to Dory, "right now, we need to move before that monster finds us."

"Oh, a monster am I?"

Everyone turned and gasped. Timothy was leaning up against a tree, his gun right by his side.

Marlin frowned and hid Dory behind him, "You've lost Tim, there're five of us, and only one of you."

Tim snickered, "Such brave words from such a coward."

Derek growled and pointed his gun at Tim, "How dare you! You sir, are a horrible man! How dare you kill our parents, how dare you lie about it and HOW DARE you think that you could get away with holding Dory captive!"

"Why Derek… what a pleasant surprise. I thought you'd be rotting in a sewer system by now."

"It's game over for you Uncle, you are going to come quietly and calmly with us, so we can turn you in. You know you face the death sentence now right?"

Timothy smirked as he brought his gun up, "I think that you guys should be more concerned about your safety now, instead of threating me."

Before another word could be said, a gunshot rang through the forest.

Dory blinked hearing it and was surprised to see Tim unharmed. Unless he was the one that-

Marlin groaned and fell to the ground. Blood started spreading and staining the front of his coat. Dory screamed and fell to the ground next to him.

Derek's face went completely white. Why that no good-

He yelled and shot with his gun. Tim ducked and hid behind a tree. Crush and Gill followed Derek's action but suddenly felt arms grab them from behind.

There were two other men behind them, trying to pin them down to the ground.

While they were fighting them, Derek threw down his empty gun and raced over to Tim. Both men began to wrestle and throw punches. One particular punch caught Derek in his jaw and brought him down. He lied on the ground unconscious.

Tim snickered and went over to retrieve his gun.

Dory gasped at seeing all this and grabbed her gun from the snow. As Tim reached his gun, she stood and called out strongly,

"Stay right where you are, Timothy!"

He turned slowly and chuckled, "Well look at this… it's the brave little princess trying to save the day."

"I aim to, Tim! You'll pay for what you've done."

"Oh… and what do you plan to do?"

Dory took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "This…"

Another gunshot rang in the woods, followed by a 'thump' noise. Dory gulped and opened her eyes. To her horror Timothy was lying still in the snow, his eyes wide open and a single bullet was forever lodged in his skull.

Dory dropped the gun and cried out in pain. Her arm was starting to hurt more and more, and stars were visible in her vision.

She fell to her knees on the ground and crawled over to Marlin. She could still hear him breathing but it was unsteadily.

She placed her head near his and kissed his face, "This is it then…"

His eyes fluttered open, "What do you mean… you're fine right?"

"I don't think so… Marlin, I can't feel half of my body. I'm so cold… and my arm..."

"No Dory… you can't die… I just… got you back…"

"Hey," she kissed him again, "I wouldn't want it any other way… I wanted you beside me and here you are…"

He touched her head, "We can't… this can't… what about Nemo… who's gonna..."

She kissed his hand, "I'm so sorry, Marlin… I wish I could take this all back. I wish you were safe at home with your son… it would've been better that way…"

"No… don't say that. You need to hold on… we need… to hold on a little longer…"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

They continued to lie in the snow, both in pain, both drifting away.

The last thing Dory saw before losing consciousness was a helicopter… it was flying very low to the ground… maybe too low and it looked like it was landing? She didn't care though; she was with the one she loved once again.

* * *

><p>Crush and Gill had just finished when they also saw the helicopter land. Out burst Peach running towards Gill.<p>

Gill gasped and ran over to hug her. He picked her up and twirled her round before planting a kiss on her lips.

"How did you find us?" Gill asked after the kiss,

Peach smiled, "You left out a map and circled this town, it wasn't too hard to find you."

Sirens could now be heard in the woods. Paramedics and police officers were on their way.

Crush made his way over to where Marlin and Dory were lying, "Duuuuudes! They're out cold... literally. I don't know if they're strong enough..."

Gill frowned, "Then there's not much time..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! What'd you think? There's going to probably be two more chapters after this before the ending credits will role. Now, a question for everyone... if it doesn't sound like too much, I might (just might) be able to squeeze out a sequel idea. The question is should I, or should I not? Please let me know via review or PM. Thanks and as always... review! XD<strong>


	37. Chapter 37 Together Again

**Okay, this is the second to last chapter... :( **

**ShowHorseGal88: Hee hee... it's also your first time to review on the story itself. XD Glad you're liking it.**

**Nala32: Oh yeah... he's gone for good! **

**Hikari-no-Rose: No! Don't hunt me down! Please? I'll give you another chapter!**

**Swirling Dreams: I know, I had a hard time deciding what to do, but I was like 'eh, they've been through enough... for now'.**

**sandra: Yes she did, and thank you!**

**Okay I still do not own FN...**

* * *

><p>"Is he waking up?"<p>

"I can't tell…"

"Should we poke him?"

"No man! Leave him alone!"

If Marlin wasn't mistaken, those voices belonged to Gill and Derek. The question is, why were they wondering if he's waking up, and what is that annoying beeping?

"Hey! Look he's moving." That definitely sounded like Gill.

"No duh, genius." And that sounded like Derek.

Marlin moaned and moved some more. He gasped when he felt this pain in his shoulder. Why was there pain in his shoulder? And seriously, that beeping was getting really annoying!

"Hey man, come back… come back to the land of the living. We have cookies!"

"Derek…"

Marlin finally opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he was in a really dull room. Wait, isn't this what a hospital room looks like?

"See!" Gill spoke, "I told you he would wake up today!"

He turned his head and saw Gill and Derek hovering over top of him, both wearing relieved smiles.

"Man, we thought we were a goner!" Derek spoke, "You lost a lot of blood and there was almost no hope left for you."

Marlin groaned, "Thanks for your vote of confidence. How long have I been out?"

"About two days, do you know that you sometimes snore?"

"Ugh… why am I here again?"

"Don't you remember?" Gill asked, "You got shot… by Timothy."

As soon as he said that, the memory flooded back into Marlins mind. He sat up quick and winced, "What happened? Where's Dory, is she okay?"

Derek frowned, "She's… okay. She had to go into I.C.U after the surgery."

"What! Surgery?"

"Calm down man, she survived it. She's just taking a little nap now. Just be glad they didn't amputate her arm like they wanted to."

Derek knew he went a bit too far when Marlin's face went white.

"Er… sorry, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I have to see her… take me to her now."

Gill kept Marlin from getting up, "No can do, Marlin. You're in no shape to leave this bed. In fact we should probably get the doctor to take a look at you now that you're awake."

"Wait- what happened to Tim? Is he-"

"Dead?" Derek finished, "Yes, he's dead. Dory killed him."

"She what!"

Gill leaned over and whispered in Derek's ear, "I think that's our que to leave…"

After both guys left the room, Marlin moved slowly so he was sitting up again. He then pushed back the covers and put his feet on the cold ground. He didn't care what people said, no one had a right to tell him that he couldn't see his wife.

* * *

><p>Dory's eyes fluttered open. It was hard to sleep when people all around her were coughing and throwing up. Not to mention the smell…<p>

But that's not the only thing that's holding her back from some sleep. She was worried about Marlin. The doctors blew off her questions when she asked them how he was. She had no idea of whether he was alive, dying or already dead.

She sighed and touched her injured arm. She had a hard time believing that she almost had to give up her arm. Whatever Tim injected into her, it ended up poisoning almost all of the blood in her arm. She was lucky that it didn't spread to the rest of her body.

She then heard someone knocking on her door. She groaned and flopped back down into the bed. It was probably Gill and Derek, trying to tell her more stale jokes.

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep when they walked in. She noticed that there was only one set of footsteps, so maybe it was just one of them.

She jumped a little when she felt someone's hand on her head. Wait… she knew that touch…

"Dory?" Marlin spoke softly, "Can you hear me?"

Dory's eyes shot open and she gasped, "You're… you're here! And you're alive!"

Marlin chuckled, "More or less… yeah."

Dory sat up and looked confused, "The doctors… they wouldn't tell me anything about you."

"Probably because they didn't know what to tell you. I just woke up for the first time in two days about ten minutes ago."

"No offence but… you look like crap."

"None taken… you look a little green yourself."

They both smiled at each other and just stared at each other in silence.

Dory finally sighed, "So… any regrets yet?"

"What?" Marlin sat down beside her, "What do you mean?"

"Marlin, because of me… you almost got killed, and because of me you had to come all the way out and find me, and because of me-"

Marlin shook his head and placed two fingers on her mouth, "No, no, no… you got it all wrong, Dory. I almost got myself killed because I loved you so much and wanted to get you back. You cannot blame yourself for any of this, if you want to blame someone, blame Tim."

Dory's eyes grew wide, "I killed him…"

"Which means no one else has to. You did the right thing, sweetheart. You had to defend yourself, and you did. And I'm so happy you did."

He started stroking her cheek and continued on, "I love you, Dory… I always have and always will. And… now that I have you back, I think it's long past time we return home."

Dory smiled up at him, "I think you're right…"

He kissed her head, "Then let's go home…"

Of course, the doctors made them remain a little longer in the hospital, so returning home would have to wait. But they did let Marlin stay in Dory's room. That took some convincing, but after a few growls and threats from Derek… they couldn't say no.

So, the two happy couple continued to mend and heal… under the watchful eyes of Gill and Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's going to be an Epilogue chapter and then... that's it! Okay, I'm going to ask again... Should I write a sequel to this story? About their kids and them? I do have an idea and I got one yes to do so, but I'd like more feedback from everyone. Please everyone... REVIEW! XD <strong>


	38. Chapter 38 Epilogue

**And here we are... the last chapter of this story! :( Noooooooooooo!**

**I want to first off thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favorite and alerting! You all helped me so much, so thank you so much! XD**

**Okay, here's the last shout outs for this story,**

**EpicBird: LOL! XD yes... they're will be a sequel.**

**Swirling Dreams: No no, he doesn't have an evil twin. I've thought of something else... *grins* muwahahaha! And you're welcome, glad you liked it.**

**Nala32: Thanks for reading! XD And yes! Tim is dead!**

**Okay I after all of this I STILL do not own FN...**

* * *

><p>So after remaining in the hospital for three days, the reunited couple was released and was allowed to go home. On the way home, Dory learned the truth from Derek about her real parents and what had happened to them.<p>

A few tears escaped her eyes, but they were quickly wiped away from Marlin. How could someone be that cruel to anyone? Can someone really be so consumed in their hatred, that they would go and murder innocent people?

The ride home was pretty quiet, except when Crush would ask if anyone wanted to sing another beer sing-a-long. To which they replied, "NO!"

Upon reaching home, everyone was greeted by a relieved and energetic eight-year-old boy.

Nemo flew out the door and came crashing into Dory, nearly knocking her over. But she just smiled wide and hugged her stepson back. After hugging everyone, Nemo motioned towards the house,

"C'mon everyone… there's something that you've got to see."

Everyone chuckled and followed the young boy into the house. When they reached the living room they were surprised and shocked to see Gurgle and Deb asleep on the couch… holding each other tight.

Dory 'aw'd' at the sight, "Oh how adorable… I knew that they liked each other."

Deb heard everyone come in and woke up with a yawn. When she looked over and saw Gurgle holding her, she yelled and stood up quick. Gurgle's sleeping body fell to the floor, so he awoke painfully.

"Huh wha? What happened? I wasn't sleeping." He mumbled,

Deb huffed, "You creep… oh, hi everyone. Um… I guess everything went well then?"

Everyone nodded their heads; each wore a cocky smile at her.

"Well… I guess our services aren't needed anymore, come on, creep let's leave."

Gurgle stumbled up and quickly followed her out the door.

Derek, being confused at the sight shook his head, "Darn kids…"

Gill cleared his throat, "Okay, now that Dory is back safe and sound, I'm going to go home and sleep for a whole week."

Crush yawned, "Make it two for me duuuuude!"

After the two left, Derek looked at his brother-in-law and sister, "I guess… I'll head back home too."

Marlin shook his head, "No way, you're not going back to that horrible place you call home. Go after Gill and ask to stay with him."

"But-"

"Go on, Derek, 'Dory spoke, "he won't mind, and I want you to be nearby. I have so many unanswered questions for you."

Derek smirked, "Okay then… I guess I'll stay around for a while. See you guys later."

After he left, Marlin put his arm around Dory's shoulder and took his son's hand.

Once again they were a happy family, and they knew that this adventure was over at last. Hopefully the next adventure they have will be a little less… painful.

*** Six Months Later ***

Things eventually went back to normal. Nemo was happy and back in school, Marlin went back to work and Dory was able to ask her newfound brother, Derek all of her questions about her family.

Her nightmares about Timothy started to fade away until they were nothing but a distant memory.

Soon after they returned, Gill and Peach had announced their engagement and were soon going to be married. Everyone was happy for them.

And, although they saw this coming, Gurgle finally worked up the courage to ask Deb to go steady with him. Surprisingly though, she went out with him without a fuss. They are now boyfriend and girlfriend and you can find them always together, holding each other's hand.

Crush and Squirt found an apartment and are now living near everyone.

Bloat, Bubbles and Jacques never changed. Bloat and Bubbles continued to tease Gurgle and anyone that they were able to tease without getting in trouble. Jacques continued to say things that people couldn't understand… so he had to repeat it all in English.

Yes, everything was now back on its normal course. Everyone was happy…

"MARLIN!" Dory cried out,

Marlin quickly stood from the couch and started running up the stairs, "What is it? Are you okay? Dory?"

He found her on her back lying on the bed. He looked at her worried, "Are you sick? What's going on?"

She looked over at him, "Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Answer the question, do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you know that! Now what's wrong?"

Dory sighed, "I… I'm pregnant."

Marlin's eyes grew wide, "What-"

"I'm pregnant! Okay, do I have to announce to the world? I can't believe this, how could this happen?"

He was going to answer when she shook her head, "Uh… don't answer that…"

Marlin, still dazed, sat on the bed next to her, "Are… are you sure?"

"I am more than sure. I'm about two months in already."

"Two months?"

Dory sat up, "I'm so sorry…"

"For what? I don't understand."

"We never… actually talked about having a baby. I thought we would wait a couple of years before deciding but…"

Marlin scooted over and took her hands, "It's going to be fine, Dory. I'm so happy, aren't you?"

Dory finally smiled, "Yes… I'm really happy. I've always wanted to be a mother."

"And I know you'll make a great one." He nestled his face up against hers,

"I sure hope so… I never had one in my life, so I'm not sure how to be one."

"I'll help you, love…"

Dory leaned up against him with her eyes closed, "We'll be great parents…"

Marlin chuckled, "You betcha…"

They finally closed the distance between them with a kiss. They couldn't be any happier then they are now. Everything was perfect… for the time being…

*THE END*

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<br>In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story  
>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<p>

Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away<p>

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<p>

Ever ever after  
>The world can be yours if you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<p>

To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for ever ever after

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that! Whew... that's the longest, most reviewed story I have! XD Happy dance time! And yes, there will be a sequel to this story, so please watch out for that. Also if you're interested in finding out Gill, Peach and the whole Lab Gangs life before this, please read and review my other story 'We Were Taken...' Thanks again everyone! XD<strong>


End file.
